Step Into The Future
by Kitkat5979
Summary: After accepting a deal from The Powers That Be, Buffy is sent to the future to help with the upcoming war.
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone this is my new Buffy crossover. This one I will try and update a few times a month but my other stories will be updated more often. Anyway please review if you want me to continue with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Firefly nor any of the characters in this story.

PS: There is a little Avengers easter egg in this chapter see if you can spot it.

* * *

 **Sunnydale California – The Day the Hellmouth Fell**

Buffy stares at the remains of Sunnydale with a smile on her face. It's over they had stopped the apocalypse, they had survived an unsurvivable war with The First. It was over. She no longer has to fight, no longer has to sacrifice everything in her life for the sake of the world. Buffy Summers no longer has to live with the weight of the world on her shoulders. For the first time in a long time, Buffy feels free.

"Well, well, kid never thought you would actually destroy the whole town." Buffy spins around to see none other than Whistler standing behind her. She glares at the demon "What the hel—"  
The demon just continues as though Buffy had never spoken "Damn and you blew my favourite coffee place up as well. You know how hard it is to find a decent coffee place with reasonable prices these days. In every town there is nothing but Starbucks."  
As the demon pouts Giles comes over to the blonde slayer "Buffy, who is this?"  
"Giles meet Whistler, Whistler meet Giles. Great now that you have meet we can get to the part where I rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat." Buffy growls at the demon, currently playing with his hair.  
Whistler looks up "Geez your still big with imagery I see. Glad to see that hasn't changed. Still slightly scary if you ask me though."  
"I didn't ask you. Now why don't you tell me why your here, cause I'm starting to get irritated."  
Whistler raises his hands in surrender "Ok, Ok before you start removing things I rather like. The guys upstairs wanna have a chat."  
"Wait The Powers? They want to talk to us?" Willow asks as she steps towards them, Xander following her.  
Whistler shakes his head "Not you." He gestures to the small group standing by the yellow school bus "Just her." Whistler points to Buffy.  
Buffy's eyes widen "Huh?"  
Whistler sighs and rubs the back of his neck "They have an offer for you kid. We gotta go right now. So I suggest you say your goodbyes, cause you ain't coming back."  
"Again, I repeat an extreme huh?"  
Whistler rolls his eyes "The big boys will explain once we get up there. Now say your goodbyes we got to get going, come on chop-chop."  
Xander steps forward and glares at the demon "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just tell Buffy that she is being...summoned by some douchebags in the sky. And that she won't ever be coming back."  
Whistler stands up to Xander not backing down despite the height difference "Actually. I can. If Buffy doesn't go now, the Powers will just bring her themselves and lets just say they won't be too happy with you lot trying to keep them from their champion."  
"Okay." Buffy interjects "I do not belong to the freaking power that whatever. I'm just me...I belong to – well me."Whistler turns back to Buffy "Girl trust me you will wanna hear what they have to say."

Buffy sighs knowing that she really didn't have a choice. She stares at the demon and huffs "Fine. I'll go talk to you oh so powerful bosses. You know after everything this deal better be sweet and involve some type of shopping trip."  
Buffy steps around Whistler and walks over to her friends "So." The blonde says awkwardly "I guess I'll see you guys around."  
Dawn practically runs at Buffy and throws her arms around her "I know you have to go but it still sucks, promise you'll be ok and will be back soon." Buffy pulls away from her younger sister "I love you, Dawn. Remember that." Dawn nods and steps away from her sister slowly and ends up crying on one of the slayers shoulders. Buffy turns to Faith. Faith gives her a smile "I ain't hugging you B."  
Buffy chuckles "Wouldn't expect you too, F." Buffy then looks at the dark haired slayer seriously "Take care of them."  
Faith nods "Will do. Try not to die out there and come back. I don't care what some scrawny ass little demon says, if you wanna come back you do just that."  
Buffy gives Faith a small smile before turning to Willow, Xander and Giles. Buffy could not come up with anything to say she simply hugs them all and turns back to the demon keeping the tears from falling uncontrollably. "Let's get this over with." She says to the demon.  
"Wow. Your enthusiasm is overwhelming." Whistler says sarcastically before offering his hand for Buffy to take. Buffy stares at his hand for a moment and quickly looks back at her friends, she takes several deep breaths then places her hand in his. The moment she does Buffy and Whistler disappear from sight.

* * *

"God, I hate teleporting! Teleporting equals bad in my book. Right up there with Evil Willow and The First, it's as bad as Farrah hair." Buffy moans as she wobbles due to the dizziness she was now experiencing. Buffy finally steadies her self, and looks around the room Whistler had brought her to. Buffy whistles "Wow." Everything in the room was white; from the walls, to the flowers on the tables. "Not what you were expecting kid?" Whistler asks.  
Buffy shrugs "I just didn't think it would be so...so...white."  
Whistler chuckles "Yeah bit much for my taste as well. Now come on we have business to attend to."  
Whistler leads her to a another room, very similar to that of the one they were in originally. Inside is a woman with golden and silver skin. The woman turns to Buffy and Whistler "Ahh. Ms. Summers it is a pleasure."  
Buffy gives the woman a small smile "Yeah, um...so who are you sorry?"  
The woman clasps her hands together and smiles at the slayer "I am what is known as an Oracle, I am or at least I was a servant of The Powers That Be."  
Buffy gulps "Was as in..."  
The woman nods "Yes. Sadly I was killed by Vocah many years ago. Whistler leave us."  
Whistler nods "See ya later kid." He says to Buffy before quickly leaving the room. Buffy turns to The Oracle woman "So, if your dead then how—"  
"Ahh yes, The Powers have given me a body temporally so that I may speak with you in there place. Unfortunately there seems to be a problem in one of the other worlds that they had to deal with immediately. So instead you and I will be the ones speaking."  
Buffy nods trying to absorb all the information "Cool. Okay then, so why exactly am I here."

The woman gestures at one of the chairs "Please sit. Oh and you may not worry about your wound any more, that has been taken care of." Buffy looks at the woman confused then quickly looks down to her own stomach, to see the sword wound she had endured during the battle had disappeared. "Wow. That's...wow."  
The woman smiles "Indeed. Now please." She gestures at one of the chairs again. Buffy moves from her position and sits in the white leather chair opposite the Oracle.  
"Now Ms. Summers you are here because The Powers require your assistance."  
Buffy's eyes widen "Wait what?"  
"After everything you have done, you have proven that you are the only one right for the job. By removing that ancient weapon from it's stone you have shown yourself as the greatest warrior or champion that has ever walked the earth."  
Buffy looks at the woman confused "Yeah, I'm still not getting what this is all about."  
The woman smiles "The Powers are prepared to offer you a choice. Almost two years ago you were ripped from your peace am I correct."  
Buffy nods sadly "Yes." She said is nothing more than a whisper.  
"By having your witch bring all the potential slayers to their full power. You no longer have to be their warrior. You and that weapon" She points to the Scythe in Buffy's hands "Are too powerful. It will disrupt the balance. Therefore the Powers are giving you an option: the first is to return to your rest."  
Buffy's head shoots up but then she realises something "You said that The Powers required my assistance I'm guessing that has to do with the other option thingy."  
"Quite right. You see in many years slayers no longer exist. Vampire and demons are no longer a danger. But there are new dangers in this world. There will be a war that will kill many. There will also be a girl one who will receive visions much like Whistler. The Powers ask that you go to this time and help as many as you can in this war and when the time comes protect the girl. She will be young and confused, she will need guidance. The Powers believe you can provide this."  
Buffy can't believe it "So either I go back to wherever the hell I was before the whole grave digging thing, or I go to the future. What about my friends, my sister. Can't I go back?"  
The Oracle shakes her head "Unfortunately no. By awaking those potentials there are many slayers. If you were still here with that Scythe as you call it, the balance between good and evil will tip. And it is not the time for the final battle between good and evil. The scale must stay equal. Which mean you must leave. The choice is yours."

Buffy stares at the woman, as she continues to sit in silence for what felt like at least 10 minutes. Buffy tries to contemplate her options she could go back to her peace something that had been torn away from her. She could be with her mother again, which was something she wanted more than anything. But then all Buffy can think about is the war and that girl. If she did this she can help during the war, try to safe as many innocent people as she could, she could help this girl. Buffy continues to think, for once this was really her choice there was no destiny, no prophecy telling her she had to do this, it was completely and utterly her choice. Buffy thinks of her mother, as much as she wants to be at rest finally, she knows what her mother would want her to do. It was in that moment that Buffy knows what she is going to do. She looks back at The Oracle "I'll do it. I'll help in this war, with the girl."  
The Oracle smiles "Well then there is much we must do before we send you off. We will be sending you to a time a few months before the start of the war, while they are still recruiting." The woman gestures for Buffy to follow her, Buffy stands from her seat and follows the woman, and listens as she continues to inform Buffy on where she is being sent. "Now in this time people no longer live on the earth, people leave on a range of different planets."  
Buffy's eyebrows shoot up "Wait, seriously?"  
The Oracle chuckles "Indeed. Now we will input some history and facts into your mind so that you will be able to adapt much easier to this world."  
Buffy nods "Okay. So tell me about this war."  
"It is between the alliance and independents. The alliance well, you would think of them as a mix of The Old Watcher's council, as well as The Initiative."  
Buffy sucks in a breath "Wow. I'm guessing that is bad."  
The Oracle nods "Very much so. Fight with The Independents. Other than that you are free to start a new life, be who you want to be."  
Buffy looks at the woman confused "What about the girl?"  
"You need not threat. It is her destiny to find you. You do not need to do anything. Live your life. You are no longer bound by destiny we just request when she does find you, you protect her, teach her, until she no longer needs you."  
Buffy stops in her place "I can do that." She smiles softly, for once the idea that she can actually have a normal life could actually become a reality. Once she helps this girl she can do whatever she wants.

The Oracle stops in a room full of clothes, some of which looked really weird to Buffy. There was even a leather catsuit with some eagle symbol on it. 'Weird' Buffy thinks. "These are clothes from every time, world and reality. We keep them here for situations much like yours."  
Buffy nods "Cool. It's like my own personal, yet weird wardrobe."  
The woman chuckles "What?" Buffy asks.  
"It is rather interesting. The way you speak I have been told that you do that rather often."  
Buffy gives the woman an odd look then continues to look around the room "So what's for little old me."

The woman walks towards the back shelf and pulls out a rugged black leather jacket as well as some cream cargo trousers and a black tank top. She walks towards Buffy and hands her the clothes "We will provide you with everything you need to purchase any other requirements that you may need, once you arrive." The Oracle gestures to a curtain. Buffy nods in understanding and heads behind the curtain and changes into her new clothes. Buffy looks down at her clothes after she dressed, she shrugs "It could be worse, I could be stuck in that leather cat suit. No thank you."

Buffy picks the scythe back off the ground and walks back over to the Oracle. The Oracle looks Buffy up and down before nodding "This will do." She then passes Buffy a bag for the Scythe, as well as some cash which looked really weird in Buffy's opinion. "Whistler!" The Oracle calls. A moment later Whistler appears in the middle of the room and looks at Buffy "Well, look you made their choice. Well done kid."  
"There is one more thing you must know." The Oracle tells her. "People in this time, may share very similar characteristics with those you have seen before. There is a man, that looks exactly like the man Caleb that you battled. But you need not worry, he is not a danger to you, he fights on the right side." Buffy nods slightly creeped out, but she figures after the whole Willow vampire and the Buffy-bot thing she will be fine.  
"In other words. Don't slice the man in half." Whistler adds.  
Buffy turns and glares at him quickly before turning back to the Oracle. "What now?" Buffy asks.  
The Oracle raises her hands, which were now glowing with a blue light "I will give you glimpses of this time you are going to. It will help you understand what has happened and how to live in this new world." Buffy nods. As soon as she does The Oracle places her hands on the side of Buffy's temples. Buffy froze as she sees images of other planets and ships.  
When The Oracle finally removes her hands Buffy almost fell backwards, but Whistler stands behind her and stops her from falling "Woah kid."  
Buffy shakes her head "I'm good."  
The Oracle nods "It is time."  
Buffy quickly turns to Whistler "Tell my family and my friends that I'm okay, please."  
Whistler nods "I will kid. I'll be seeing you."  
Buffy gives the demon a soft smile before turning back to The Oracle "Let me guess teleporting. Oh, joy." Suddenly a portal opens in front of Buffy, and the next thing she knows she is being thrown through it.


	2. Serenity - Part 1

**Many Many Years in the future:**

Soldiers try to take cover as explosions go off all around them. The alliance is over powering the independents. The alliance's planes fly over the soldiers and fires the guns, killing many.  
A man known as Malcolm Reynolds or Mal runs through the battle field and as the ships fires again his dives for cover. He quickly gets up and runs to the Indepandants camp. "Sarge, Command says air support is holding until they can assess status." One of the soldiers says to Mal.  
"Status?" Mal asks "We need air support. Tell them to get in here."  
At that moment two women appear. One short with blonde hair, the other tall with dark hair. The dark haired woman comes over to Mal "That skiff is shredding us, Sir."  
The soldier from before turns to Mal "They won't move without a lieutenant's authorization code, sir."  
Mal looks at the blonde "Buffy."  
Buffy nods in understanding, she stands and runs over to the dead lieutenant's body and rips his badge from his uniform. She runs back over and thrusts the badge into the soldier's hands "Here's your code. Looks like you just got a promotion."  
Mal looks over at the soldier "Congratulations on your promotion. Lieutenant Backer. Now, get me some air support!" The Soldier goes off to do just that, while Mal turns to the rest of the soldiers "Pull back far enough to wedge them in here." Mal looks at the dark haired women "Get you squad to high ground, pick them off." He then turns to Buffy "You stay down here, any we don't get you cut them down before they kill us all. Still got the axe?" Buffy nods raising the scythe, Mal nods "Good, use that for sneak attacks you will be able to pick them off faster if they can't hear you."  
Buffy nods again "Got it."  
The dark haired women known as Zoe turns to Mal "We can't get to high ground with that skiff in the air."  
Mal smiles "That's our problem. Thanks for volunteering. Bendis..." Mal turns to one of the other soldiers "...give us some cover fire. We're going duck hunting." At that moment another explosion goes off causing the ground beneath them to shake violently.

Mal sits back up from the ground "You just focus!" He yells at the group "The Alliance said they were gonna waltz through Serenity Valley. And we chocked them with those words. We've done the impossible, and that makes us mighty. Just a little longer, our angels will sow rain and fire on those arrogant cons...so you hold. You hold! Go!" Everyone starts to get into their positions and Mal moves over to Buffy who is currently reloading one of her guns. Buffy turns to Mal "You really think we can bring her down?"  
"You even need to ask?" He replied with a smirk. Mal quickly lifted the cross around his neck and places it to his lips. He then turns to Buffy "Remember your a shadow, get into position the moment that ship is down. Take out as many guards as you can."  
Buffy looks over at Mal and nods "Do me a favour."  
"Really your asking me for a favour, now?"  
Buffy chuckles "Don't die. Cause if you die I'm gonna be really pissed off."  
Mal smiles "Don't plan on dying anyway, I got plans tomorrow."  
Mal smirks then turns Zoe "Ready?"  
"Always." She responds.

Zoe and Mal heads off, while Buffy makes her way in the opposite direction to get to one of the Alliance's machine guns. "Bendis." Zoe calls "Bendis!" She yells when he doesn't respond. The man refuses to move causing Zoe to grunt in annoyance, before standing and firing at the incoming Alliance Soldiers.

Mal makes his way onto the battle field and continues to fire. Zoe follows him. The two take cover and wait, Mal watches as Buffy quickly makes her way over to the Alliance soldier controlling the machine gun. When the man turns to her and aims his guns as her, she quickly grabs the gun and knocks it from his grasps, she hits him in the throat before raising the scythe and swinging it, slicing through his stomach. The man falls and Buffy kicks his body away from the gun and signals for Mal and Zoe.

The two of them quickly make their way down to Buffy and Mal reaches for the gun, he takes aim and fires. After a minute he hits one the Alliance ship, and it starts to crash out of the sky. "Yeah!" Mal exclaims, it was then he notices that the ship heading straight for them. Mal starts to run for cover "Zoe! Buffy!" He yells. Both woman turn to see the ship and Mal crashes into them causing the three of them to dive for cover. After a moment Mal begins to laugh. Buffy rolls her eyes "Moron." She says, before the three of them quickly make their way back to the camp.

"Nice cover fire." Zoe comments sarcastically to Bendis, who is still crouched in a corner. "Did you see that?" Mal asks excitedly to one of the soldiers "Green, what's our status on-?" Mal cuts himself off when he sees Green lying on the ground dead. Mal sighs and turns to Buffy and Zoe "Zoe, Buffy." He points at Green and Zoe makes her way over to the body, while Buffy starts reloading the guns again as quickly as she can. Mal turns to Bendis "Hey, listen to me. Bendis, look at me. Listen. We're holding, no matter what."  
"We're gonna die." Bendis says terrified.  
"We're not gonna die." Buffy says from behind the two "Trust me. I've been dead. We're not dying."  
Mal smiles at Buffy, then turns back to the terrified soldier "She's right. Although I still do want to know how you died by the way." Mal says giving Buffy a pointed look.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Mal, back to the pep talk."  
Mal turns back to Bendis "Oh right. We can't die, Bendis. You know why? Because we are so very pretty." Mal smirks "We are just too pretty for God to let us die." Mal grabs the soldier's chin "Look at that chiseled jaw. Come on."  
Buffy frowns "I don't think looks factor into that. Otherwise I wouldn't have died before."

At that moment the group hears their fire support finally show up. Mal smiles "If you won't listen to me, listen to that. Those are our angels, blow the Alliance to the hot place." Mal turns to Zoe "Zoe, tell the 82nd—"  
"They're not coming." Zoe says.  
"Huh?" Buffy asked in disbelief.  
"Command says it's too hot. They're pulling out."  
"Again, I say huh?"  
"We're to lay down arms."  
Mal can't believe it "But, what's-?" Mal stands up and looks at the battle field, where the Alliance is now destroying everything.

* * *

 **Years Later**

"The vault's sealed." Mal says into the comms in his suit as he in space outside a destroyed ship "Okay, I'm gonna boil it. Jayne, give me the sticky." Jayne slowly moves around the destroyed ship and hands Mal the sticky gun. Mal slowly applies it along the door handle of the ship and waits as the sticky melts away the metal. "Okay, we get the goods, we're off this wreck and back on the ship. No worries."  
"Everything looks good from here." Says Mal's pilot Wash from back on the ship. Walsh raises his two dinosaur toys and continues to play by imitating one of them "Yes. This is a fertile land and we will thrive. We will rule over all this land and we will call it...'This Land.' I thing we should call it your grave." Wash says as he imitates the other dinosaur before returning to the other "Curse your sudden, but inevitable betrayal. Mine is an evil lair. Now die!" Wash moves the toys to looks as though they are attacking each other "Dear God in heaven." Before Wash can finish an alarm on the ship starts sounding Wash throws the toys off the board to reveal a video playing footage letting him know they had company coming heading their way "Oh, motherly god og—"

Meanwhile outside the ship Mal, Zoe and Jayne have just gotten the door of the other ship open. Zoe smiles "Full pressure. The goods must be intact."

Mal and Jayne open the door fully to reveal four large crates "Okay. Looking good." Mal tells Zoe.  
At that moment Wash's voice comes from over the radio "Captain, we got incoming. Alliance crews are bearing down on us."  
Mal swears and begins to panic "Have they spotted us?"  
"I can't tell if—"  
"Have they hailed us?"  
Jayne turns to Mal "If they're here for the salvage, we're humped."  
"If they find us at all, we're humped—" Zoe tells them.  
Mal cuts both of them off "Wash, shut it down. Now. Everything but the air."

Back in the ship Wash starts to shut everything down and then clicks one of the radio buttons on the wall "Kaylee. Kaylee. Go to blackout, we're being buzzed."

Kaylee runs to the engine room and presses the radio button "Going dark." She says before staring to shut down everything. She climbs up the wall to shut down the engine and the lights go out "Okay, now I can't get down." She says to herself.

"Wash, they slowing down?" Mal asks over the radio.  
"That's a ned." Wash informs the captain "Doesn't look they're interested in us. We should be eating wake in a minute or two.  
Mal, Zoe and Jayne continue to watch as the Alliance ship comes closer.

Back on Mal's ship Wash sees one of the smaller alarms going off. Wash curses in Chinese before grabbing the radio "Captain, we're humped."  
"Prep the ship, now." Mal tells him. Mal on the outside turns to Zoe and Jayne "We move these in, double time."  
"Kaylee, fire it up." Wash says into the other radio connected to the engine room.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne quickly grab the crates and make their way back to the ship which is now powering back up. "Cry baby, cry." Mal says into the radio.  
Wash responds "Make your mother sigh. Engaging the crybaby."  
The three of them quickly get back on to the ship the moment the bomb bay door of the ship close Mal drops the crate "Wash, we're on. Go."  
The ship starts to move again "Hang on, travelers." Wash call out.  
Jayne grins "Let's moon them."

* * *

After the ship is out of the Alliance's sight Wash informs everyone over the radio "We look shiny, captain. They are not, repeat, not coming about."  
"Close one." Zoe says as she, Mal and Jayne step out of the bay and start to remove the ships.  
"Anyone you walk away from, right?" Jayne comments "Long as we got the goods, I call this a win."  
Mal gives Jayne an odd look "Right." He says before walking off "We win." He mumbles to him self.  
Mal opens the lid off one of the crates and smiles "Well, there we are."  
"They're awfully pretty." Kaylee says as she stands behind Mal with the rest of the crew.  
"I'd say worth a little risk." Wash comments as he continues to stare at the Gold bars inside the crate.  
Jayne crouches down next to Mal "Yeah, that was some pretty risky sitting you did there."  
Wash glares at Jayne "That's right, of course. Because they wouldn't arrest me if we got boarded. I'm just the pilot. I can always say I was flying ship by accident. They're pretty unreas—"  
Mal speaks in Chinese silencing the group. "Problem, sir?" Zoe asks.

Mal places the gold he had been inspecting back inside the crate "Couldn't say. But we best be getting rid of these before we run into another Alliance patrol." Mal puts the lid back on the crate and stands. Jayne looks up at Mal as he locks the crate "What are they doing out this far, anyhow?"  
"Shining the light of civilization." Kaylee says as she helps Jayne move the crate.  
Mal turns to Wash "How long until we reach Persephone?"  
"Three, four hours." Wash informs the captain.  
"Can we shave that?"  
"We're down to the fire on fuel cells. We run hot, we might not even make it."  
Mal nods in understanding "Okay. Play it close as you can. This cash is burning a hole in my hull."  
Zoe turns to Mal "Think that cruiser might've ID'd us?"  
"Let's hope not. Contact Badger, tell him the job's done." Zoe nods and heads off, but stops as Mal speaks "Don't go to mentioning the cruiser, though. Keep it simple."  
Zoe looks at the captain curiously "Sir, we sure there's nothing wrong with the—"  
"It's fine." Mal tells her "Just want to get paid."

Wash and Zoe make their way up the stairs Mal takes a deep breath and silently pulls out a slightly burned photo from his pocket. The photo is of Buffy. Mal stares at the photo for a moment before putting it back in his pocket and turning back to Kaylee and Jayne.

* * *

"I know something ain't right." Zoe says as her and Wash head back to the pilot's bay. "Sweetie, we're crooks. If everything were right we'd be in jail."  
Zoe sighs "It's just that the captain's so tense."  
Wash shrugs "The man needs a break. In fact, we could all use a couple of days leave."  
Zoe smiles at her husband "We still gotta drop off the goods."  
"And when we do, we'll fly off to Boros, rich and prosperous. Well, less poor, but with enough to find some sweet little getaway."  
Zoe smiles again "Oh, wouldn't mind a real bath."  
Wash steps up close to her, now that the two were finally in the pilot's bay "And a meal that included some form of food. Just a couple of days lying around. You with the bathing. Me with the watching you bathe."  
Zoe grins "If the captain says it's all right."  
Wash looks up at his wife "What if we just told Mal we need a couple of days, instead of asking him?"  
Zoe steps back "He's the captain, Wash."  
"Right. I'm just the husband."  
"Look, I'll ask him."  
Wash moves to seat in his seat "Don't forget to call him 'sir'. He likes that."

"Who likes what?" Mal asks as he steps into the bay.  
Zoe steps towards the captain "It's nothing, sir."  
Mal nods "Has the ambassador checked in yet?"  
"No." Wash said "I think she had a pretty full docket."  
Mal turns back to Zoe "Well after you talk to Badger, tell her we may leave Persephone in a hurry."  
Zoe nods "Inara has our timetable. She'll check in."  
"I could tell her to cut it short." Wash suggests.  
Mal shakes is head "No. We don't wanna get in her way, if we don't have to. Somebody on this boat has to make an honest living."

Mal turns to exist the room, when the picture fell out of his pocket. Mal doesn't notice and continues to head out the bay. Wash however does notice, stands and walks over to the picture, picking it up "Well, well, well what do we have here." Wash turns over the picture and whistles "Woohoo. Now who is this?" Zoe glares at her husband before grabbing the photo, the moment she see it she realizes why the captain was so tense. Zoe's enter face falls and only shows grief. "Zoe baby, what's wrong? Who is that?"  
Zoe turns to her husband "Her name was Buffy. Me and the captain fought with her during the war. She was good, best fighter I had ever seen."  
Wash smiles "I take it you girls were close."  
Zoe smiles "Yeah. We were, but not as close as her and the captain."  
"So where is she?"  
The smile falls from Zoe's face "Dead. The Alliance killed her a few years after the war, to make an example. She died on this day."  
Wash nods "I take it that's why the captain so tense?"  
Zoe nods "Part of it, I still say a part has to deal with the cargo."  
"Why did the captain have a photo of her?"  
Zoe shakes her head "That's the captain's business. Buffy is a tough subject, so I suggest you stay clear of that one."


	3. Serenity - Part 2

**PERSEPHONE - EAVESDOWN DOCKS**

Once the ship lands the crew starts to head out "This shouldn't take too long." Mal tells them as he pulls out he's gun and loads it "Best time for departure, in about three hours." Mal turns to Wash "Gravity supplies we're low on, fuel her up." Wash nods before heading off. Kaylee turns to the captain "I'd sure love to find a brand new compression core for the steamer."  
Mal shrugs "I'd like to be the King of all Londinium and wear a shiny hat. Just get us some passengers. Them as can pay, all right?"  
Kaylee starts entering information into the information board regarding departures and looks over at the captain "Compression core busts, we're drifting."

* * *

"Let's not bust then." Mal smiles then walks over to Zoe and Jayne, before heading off to meet Badger.  
Mal, Jayne and Zoe head through one of the dark pathways and end up at Badger's place, where a guard is currently standing at the door with a gun. The three watch as Badger talks to a client "Let me see your teeth." Badger looks then nods "Yes."  
The woman he is speaking to, is dragged off into another room as Badger sees Mal "You're late." He tells the captain before going to sit down in his seat.  
"You're lying." Mal responds as him and his crew walk into the room.  
Badger turns back to Mal "What did you just say to me?"  
"You're well aware we landed two hours before we planned to...with all the goods intact, ready to roll. It's your decision to get touchy, say we're late. Means you're looking to put us on the defensive right up front...which means something's gone wrong. Didn't go wrong on our end. So why don't we start again with you telling us what's up."  
Badger smiles as he leans back in his chair "You're later than I'd like."  
Mal smirks "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."  
"If you gotten here sooner..." Badger picks up the paper on his desk and hold it up for Mal to see "...you might have beaten the bulletin that came up saying: Rogue vessel. Classification, Firefly. Was spotted pulling illegal salvage on a derelict transport."  
Mal shrugs "Didn't I.D us. Doesn't lead to you."  
Badger shakes his head "No, it doesn't. But a government stamp on every molecule of the cargo just maybe might. Oh, you noticed that. You were gonna hand over imprinted goods and let me twist, is that the case?"  
"We didn't pick the cargo." Mal argues.  
"And I didn't flash my arse at the goddamn law. There's no deal."  
Zoe glares at the man "That ain't fair."  
Badger turns to Zoe "Crime and politics, little girl, the situation is always fluid. Your girl Buffy, understood that. Aww, I do miss her."  
Mal clenches his fist, as does Zoe, while Jayne glares at Badger "The only fluid I see here is the puddle of piss refusing to pay us our wage." Suddenly all the men in the room point their guns at the crew, when Jayne starts to pull out his gun, Mal gives him a pointed look, slowly Jayne lowers his gun back into the holster.  
Mal smiles at Badger and steps closer "It doesn't have to go this way. You know you can still unload those goods...so I think something else is at work here."

Badger stands from his seat and walks over to Mal "What were you in the war? That big war, you failed to win. You were a sergeant, yeah? Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds. Balls and bayonets brigade. Big touch veteran. Now you got yourself a ship and you're a captain. Only, I think you're still a sergeant, see? Still a soldier. Man of honour in a den of thieves. Well, this is my gorram den...and I don't like the way you look down on me. I'm above you. Better than. Businessman, see? Roots in the community. You're just a scavenger."  
Mal steps closer again "Well, maybe I'm not a fancy gentleman like you with your...very fine hat...but I do business. We're here for business."  
"Try one of the border planets." Badger suggests "There a lot more desperate there." Badger smirks then walks around Mal "Of course, they might kill you. But you stay here, and I just know the Alliance will track you down. Just like they did last time, when they killed your girl. I have that feeling."  
Mal tries to keep from punching badger and heads for the door "Wheel never stops turning, Badger."  
"That only matters to the people on the rim."

* * *

"I don't understand why we didn't leave him in a pool of his own blood." Jayne complains after they had left Badger's.  
"We'd be dead." Mal says bluntly "Can't get paid if you're dead."  
"Can't get paid if you crawl away like a little pug. I got a share of this job. Ten percent of nothing is—let me do the math. Nothing and then nothing..."  
Zoe walks up to Mal "So we find a buyer on Boros."  
"Boros is too big. Alliance could just be waiting for us."  
"You really think Badger would sell us out he feds?"  
"If he hasn't already." Mal tells her.  
"If Alliance catches us we'll lose the ship."  
"That's never gonna happen."  
"Sir..." Zoe quickly looks around before continuing "...we could just dump the cargo."  
"No rutton way." Jayne exclaims "We ain't had a job in weeks. I didn't sign on to take in the sights. We need coin—"  
"Jayne." Mal interrupts "Your mouth is talking. You might wanna look to that."  
"I'm ready to stop when—"  
"You're right, though. Last two jobs we had were weak tea. We got nothing saved. Taking on passengers won't help near enough." Mal focuses on Zoe "We don't get paid for this cargo, we don't have enough money to fuel the ship...let alone keep and repair. We should be dead in the water."  
Zoe nods "So we do the border planets?"  
Mal nods in agreement "I'm thinking Whitefall, talk to Patience."  
"Sir, we don't want to deal with Patience again."  
"Why not?" Mal asks confused.  
"She shot you."  
"Well, yeah, she did a bit. Still—"  
"So, we find someone else. Horowitz."  
"He can't afford it."  
"Holden Boys."  
"They wouldn't touch it." Mal says with a chuckle "I'll go through the list. Capshaws are brain-blown. Gruvick's dead."  
"He's dead?"  
"Town go hit by Reavers, burned it right down."  
Jayne's face filled with fear "I ain't going near Reaver territory. Them people—"

Mal interrupts again, still speaking to Zoe "Whitefall is the safest and the closest. It's a long time since Patience shot me...and that was due to a legitimate conflict of interest. I got no grudge. She owns half that damn moon now. She could afford what we got, and she might just need it."  
Zoe sighs "I still don't think the old lady's the way. Sir, she was never fond of you and the only person she liked to deal with is..."  
"Gone. I know." Mal says with a sad expression "I'm not saying it won't be tricky."  
Jayne looks over at Mal "Hey I have a question, what in the gorram hell, is a Buffy?"  
Mal briefly looks at Jayne "Not the time Jayne." He says before turning back to Zoe "We got no kind of choice."

* * *

Mal walks over to Zoe and stands next to her. Zoe turns to Mal "Now we have a boat full of citizens right on top of our stolen cargo. That's a fun mix."  
Mal turns to Zoe "Ain't no way in the 'verse they could find that compartment, even—" Mal stops speaking momentarily as one of the passengers walks by him and Zoe "Even if they were looking for it."  
"Why not?"  
Mal tries to think "Because."  
Zoe smiles "Oh, yeah. This is gonna go great." She says sarcastically.  
"If anyone gets nosy, you know, just shoot them."  
Mal starts to go up the stairs "Shoot them?" Zoe asks.  
"Politely." Mal adds.

Zoe then remembers something "Sir." Mal stops and Zoe climbs a few of the stairs until she is standing in front of him. Zoe reaches into her pocket "Wash, found this is the pilot's bay." She pulls out the photo of Buffy and hands it to Mal.  
Mal looks at the photo momentarily before placing it back in his pocket "He ask any questions?"  
Zoe nods "Few. I kept the answers basic."  
Mal nods "Good."  
Mal starts to head up the stairs when Zoe calls "You ever gonna tell them, sir?"  
Mal shrugs "Nothing to tell."  
Zoe shakes her head and starts to head back into the cargo hold.

* * *

After the crew and Mal talk to the passengers and explain the rules of the ship Mal and Wash head back to the pilot's bay. As they walk Mal turns to Wash "Did you send word to Patience?"  
"Ain't heard back yet" Wash informs him "Didn't she shoot you one time?"  
Mal shakes his head "Everybody's making a fuss."

* * *

Later at dinner Simon looks over at Mal "So does this happen a lot? Government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?"  
Mal turns to Simon "It's what governments are for - Get in a man's way."  
Mr. Dobson nods "It's good if the supplies get where they are needed."  
"We're just happy to be doing good work." Jayne tells him.  
"I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape: plagues and famine."  
Zoe looks up from her meal "Some of it exaggerated and some of it ain't. All those moons, just like the central planets...they're as close to Earth that was as we can make them. Gravity, atmosphere, but—"  
Mal cuts her off "Once they're terraformed, they'll dump settlers on there with nothing... but blankets, hatchets, maybe a herd. Some of them make it. Some of them..."  
"Then I guess it's good we're helping." Simon says.

A moment later Kaylee turns to Simon "You're a doctor, right?"  
"Oh, uh...yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris and Capital City."  
"Long way from here." Mal points out.  
Kaylee was still watching Simon "You seem so young to be a doctor."  
Simon looks down "Yeah. You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic."  
"Know-how. Machine's just got workings and they talk to me."  
"That's a rare gift." Shepard book tells her, rather impressed.  
Kaylee smiles "Well, not like being a doctor. Helping fix people, that's important."  
Jayne smirks "Kaylee, here just wishing you were a gynecologist." Jayne chuckles as everyone shifts uncomfortably at the table. Mal glares at the laughing man "Jayne, you will keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut. Do we have an understanding?"  
"You don't pay me to talk pretty. Just like you don't pay me to ask question, like about that girl Buffy. Just because Kaylee gets lubed up over some big-city—"  
"Walk away from this table. Right now."  
Jayne glares at Mal, before standing from his chair, he shoves more food onto his plate before leaving the room.  
"What do you pay him for?" Simon asks.  
"What?" Mal asks the doctor confused.  
"I was just wondering what his job is. On the ship."  
Mal hesitates for a split second "Pubic relations." Mal says, before taking another bite of his food.

* * *

Later Mal, is in his quarters. He walks over to a large draw and pulls it open: inside is a small cross necklace, a small black box, as well as the scythe. Mal lifts the necklace for a moment and examines it, after a minute he places it back down. He pulls the photo of Buffy from his pocket and carefully places it inside the drawer, before locking it. Mal sighs, just as Wash's voice comes from over the intercom "Mal, you might want to get up here." Mal walks over to the ladder and quickly climbs up.

He runs into the pilot's bay "What is it?"  
"A signal." Wash tells him "Somebody hailed the nearest Alliance cruiser."  
"Tell me you scrambled it."  
"To hell. I don't know how much got through. Alliance got a pin on us for sure."  
Mal swears in worry "We got a mole on board." Wash tells him.

Mal quickly heads down to the cargo bay, where he finds Simon. "Forget your toothpaste?" Mal asks before punching Simon and sending him to the ground.  
Simon grunts in pain "Are you out of your mind?"  
"Just about. What did you tell them?"  
Simon stands and looks confused "Tell who?"  
Mal takes the gun from his holster and points it at the doctor "I got exactly no time for games. What do they know?"  
"You're a lunatic."  
"And you're a gorram Fed."  
"I hate to say it, captain..." Shepard Book says as he enters the cargo bay "...but you've got the wrong man."  
Shepard Book nods his head to just above Mal and Simon. The two turn to see Mr. Dobson pointing a gun at them. "Son of a bitch." Mal moans.  
"Drop that firearm, Captain Reynolds." Dobson orders. Mal tosses the gun to the side and raises his arm as he chuckles "This is not my best day ever."  
Dobson turns to Simon "Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down." Simon slowly raises his hands as Dobson makes his way down the stairs and towards the two.  
"What?" Mal asks confused. "The doctor? Oh." Mal puts his arms down "Hey, is there a reward?"  
"Get on the ground." Dobson orders "Get on the ground!"  
"Lawman, you are making a mistake." Simon tells him.  
"You best get on the ground." Mal tells the doctor "The man seems a might twitchy."  
Shepard Book steps forward "I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit."  
"This isn't your business, Shepherd." Dobson yells.  
"The boy's not going anywhere, lawman. As I understand it, it's pretty cold outside." Books says as he continues to walk closer.  
Mal shrugs "No worry. Put Lord Fauntleroy here in one of the passenger cells."  
Mal bends down to get his gun when the lawman screams "Get the hell away from that weapon! You think I'm a complete back-birth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders. And you think I believe you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable."  
Mal frowns "Well, now...that has an effect on the landscape."  
"Please." Book begs "We're close to true stupidity."  
Dobson turns to the Shepherd "A cruiser's en route, so talk all you want. You got about 20 minutes."  
Mal glares at him "Might have less than that."  
"Yeah, threaten me."  
"For God's sake." Book exclaims.  
Dobson turns and points the gun at Book "You think I won't shoot a shepherd? Back off!"  
Mal grabs Simon "Just take the kid."  
Simon struggles, while Dobson yells "Get the hell down!"

At that moment Kaylee and Jayne walk onto the cargo bay. Kaylee looks around confused "What is-?"  
Dobson turns and pulls the trigger shooting Kaylee.  
Kaylee looks down at the wound "What-?"  
"Kaylee!" Inara screams as she comes down the stairs.  
Mal runs to Kaylee and picks up his gun, while Book disarms the guard and knocks him out.  
Simon runs to Kaylee "How do you feel?" he asks.  
"A little odd." She answers weakly.  
"Be still." Mal tells her.

* * *

As Wash prepares to run, he doesn't notice the small Alliance shuttle that had attached itself to the side of the ship locking down. Inside the shuttle, the pilot smiles "Dobson's got Tam." The man turns in his seat to the prisoner, who is chained in the corner with a bag over their head "Once we got them, we'll get you back for the rest of the tests. Don't you worry my dear." The man stands and pulls out a needle "This should keep you nice and calm for a while." As he injects it into the prisoner's neck, the prisoner struggles and tries to yell, but can't.


	4. Serenity - Part 3

Mal and Simon carry Kaylee into the infirmary and place her on the bed. "You have an extractor?" Simon asks as he starts looking through the equipment.  
"Got a laser saw."  
"That's not good enough." Simon turns to Inara "My room, red bag." Inara nods and then runs off.  
Mal stays by Kaylee as he addresses Simon "When this is over, you and me will have a personal chat."  
"Won't that be fun. Dope her." Simon tosses Mal the morphine and Mal quickly injects it into Kaylee's neck, causing Kaylee to pass out.

* * *

After the surgery Simon turns to Mal "Can't do any more until she stabilizes."  
"Will she?" Mal asks.  
Simon removes his gloves as he speaks "I can't say yet."  
Inara turns to the two men "I want to know what's going on here."  
"Well, then, why don't we find out." Mal heads back to the cargo bay; Simon runs after him "No! No!"

"Stay away from that." Simon says as Mal walks towards the large crate. As he follows Mal Jayne grabs Simon in a choke hold and keeps him back.  
"Where's the Fed?" Mal asks Jayne.  
"Secured. Shepherd's with him. Seems to think he's not safe alone with me."  
Mal unlocks the crate as Simon cries "No." As the crate begins the let out steam Zoe and Wash appear and head down the stairs.  
Mal turns to Simon "Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for."  
As Mal kicks the lid off Simon screams "No, don't."  
Mal looks inside and as the smoke clears it reveals a small naked girl. "Huh."  
Simon struggles "I need to check her vitals."  
Mal steps towards him "Oh, is that what they call it?"  
"She's not supposed to wake up for another week. The shock—"  
"The shock of what? Waking up? Finding out she's been sold to some border world baron? I'm sorry, was this one for you?" Mal smirks "Is it true love? Because you do seem a little—"  
At the moment the girl sits up and screams, Mal jumps away shocked. The crew watch as the girl climes out of the crate and cowered against it terrified. Simon ran to her "River. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here."  
River looked at him carefully "Simon. Simon, they talked to me. They want me to talk—they want me to talk—"  
Simon strokes her face and tries to calm her "They're gone. They're gone. They're gone. We're safe now. We're safe. We're safe. I'm here." River hugs Simon still completely terrified.  
"What the hell is this?" Mal demands.  
Simon looks over to Mal "This is my sister."

* * *

Mal listens as Simon explains all about what happened to River something popped in Mal's head, something Buffy had told him right after the war. About the darker hidden parts of the Alliance. Mal is brought back to reality when he hears Zoe "How'd you do it?" She asks Simon.  
"Money." He tells them "And luck. For two years I couldn't get near her. Then I was contacted by some men and a woman, some underground movement. The woman, she told me that River was in danger...that the government was playing with her brain. If I funded them, they'd sneak her out, get her to Persephone...and from there, I could take her wherever."  
Mal couldn't stop himself "The woman. The one who contacted you did you ever see her, do you know who she is?"  
Simon looks at Mal confused but shakes his head "No. The day I got River out I know she was there but she doesn't show her face. She does her work through others. She's a ghost."  
Zoe looks at Mal oddly not sure as to why he would be so curious, but her attention was brought to Inara as Inara turns to Simon "Will she be all right?"  
Simon shakes his head "I don't know if she'll be all right. I don't know what they did to her. Or why. I-I just have to keep her safe."  
Book looks up at Simon "That's quite a story, son."  
Mal stands up "Yeah, it's a tale of woe. Very stirring. But in the meantime, you heaped a world of trouble on me and mine—"  
Simon tries to explain "I never thought—"  
Mal steps right in front of Simon "I don't imagine you thought. In consequence, we got a kidnapped Fed on board. We got the Alliance hard on our trail. And Kaylee—"  
"How much does the Alliance know?" Zoe asks her husband.  
Wash shrugs "Can't say. I killed the message, so maybe just our position."  
Mal turns to the group "Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us. Till the fed wakes up, we won't know."  
"So, what do we do?" Jayne asks.  
"The job. I got word from Patience, she's waiting for us. We circle around to Whitefall, make the deal, get out. Keep flying."  
"What about us?" Simon asks.  
Mal turns around "Kaylee comes through, you and your sister get off at Whitefall."  
"If she doesn't come through?"  
"Then you're getting off a mite sooner."  
While Jayne smirks, Book shakes his head at Mal not happy "That'd be murder."  
"Boy made a decision."  
"He didn't shoot her." Inara says.  
Jayne speaks up "No, somebody else did...and I'm scratching my head as to why we ain't dealt with him."  
Zoe turns to Jayne "Kill a Fed? Can you think of a stupider—"  
Jayne cuts her off "He can ID us all."  
Simon turns to the group "You wanna throw me out the air lock fine. But River is not part—"  
"Can we maybe vote on the murdering people issue?" Wash suggests.  
Mal turns to Wash "We don't vote on my ship. It's not the town hall."  
"This is insanity." Inara exclaims.  
Wash looks over at Mal "I think we're beyond that now, sir!"

Everyone starts talking over each over so Mal silences them "The way it is is the way it is. We gotta deal with what's in front of us."  
Inara walks around the table towards Mal "Mal, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway. You throw them out, I'm leaving too."  
Mal turns to Inara "Might be best you do. You ain't apart of this business." Mal walks out of the room.

* * *

After punching Simon again for somethings he said after Mal left the room, Mal had made sure that Jayne was ready to start to get information out of the fed. Once that was done Mal heads up the pilot's bay. "How the hell did they find us?"  
"It's not Alliance." Wash tells him.  
"You sure?"  
"It's a smaller vessel."  
"Commercial?" Mal asks hopeful.  
"Yes. I read it as an older model Trans-U."  
Mal couldn't help but be confused "I didn't think Trans-U still operated."  
"They don't."  
Mal moves to one of the screens "Get me a visual."  
"They're still too far out."  
"Get me something."

Wash moves to one of the machines "I'm picking up a lot of radiation. They're operating without core containment. That's...that's suicide."  
Mal looks towards the window "Reavers."  
"Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, God."

* * *

After informing the crew about the reavers Mal calls Zoe up to the bay. Everyone on the ship waits as the ship slowly flies past the Revear's ship. Wash points at something on the ship "Their's a magnetic grappler. They get ahold of us with that."  
Mal cuts him off "Just tell me if they hold their course."  
Mal, Zoe and Wash watch as they fly by the reaver's ship. "They're holding course. I guess they weren't hungry." Wash says, Mal takes a relieved breath "Didn't expect to see them here."  
Zoe continues to look out the window "They're pushing out further every year too."  
"Getting awful crowded in my sky." Mal sighs.

* * *

Once Mal had checked on Kaylee he heads back to the pilot's bay where Zoe, and Jayne were with Wash. One of the monitors starts beeping "We're being hailed." Wash tells them.  
Mal steps forward "That would be Patience. We're close enough for vid, put her up."  
Mal sits down in front of the screen and turns on the vid.  
"Malcolm Reynolds?" Patience asks.  
"Hello, Patience."  
"I have to say, I didn't look to be hearing from you anytime soon."  
"Well, we may not have parted on the best of terms. I realize certain words were exchanged, also certain bullets. That's air through the engine. It's past. We're business people. Besides your day of fighting over salvage are behind you. What I hear what are you, mayor now?""  
"Just about. I wanna speak to Buffy, put her on, her I actually like."  
Mal sighs and clenched his fist "Buffy... she's dead Patience. A few years after the war."  
Patience nods "Oh, sorry to hear that. Fine. You telling the truth about that cargo? Your asking price is too reasonable for that much treasure. At least Blondie knew just the right amount to ask for without ending up with a bullet."  
"That she did, but it's imprinted hence the discount."  
"Government goods, huh?"  
"If that doesn't work for you, no harm—"  
"Alliance don't scare me. Just collating data, as they say.I like that you're up front about it. We can deal. I left load coordinates for a rendezvous outside of town."  
"See you in the world."

Mal hangs up and smiles "I believe that woman's planning to shoot me again."  
Jayne nods "If she meant to pay, she'd have haggled you down some."  
Wash moves back to his seat "Just a little effort to hide it would've been—"  
Zoe walks over to Mal "Sir, we don't have to deal with her."  
"Yes, we do."  
Jayne offers a suggestion "Here's a concept I been working on. Why don't we shoot her first?"  
Wash smiles "It is her turn."  
Mal shakes his head "Doesn't get us what we need."  
"There's moons that we ain't seen." Zoe tells him "We could try our luck—"  
Mal spins around to face Zoe "Our luck? You notice anything particular about our luck these past few days? Any kind of pattern? You depend on luck, you end up on the drift. No fuel, no prospects...begging for Alliance make-work. Getting towed out to the scrap belt. That ain't us. Not ever. Patience has got the money to pay and she will, one way or another. There's obstacles in our path and we'll deal with them one by one. We'll get through this. We will."

* * *

 **WHITEFALL**

Once the ship lands and Mal and Zoe along with Jayne leave, the pilot in the shuttle turns to the prisoner "It seems like the ravagers just landed us on Whitefall." The pilot moves closer to the prisoner and unlocks to chains currently attached to the wall. Once he's done he ties the prisoner's hands together with the chains "Now, sweetheart don't go doing anything stupid. The only reason I'm not leaving you here is cause I know exactly what you are capable of, so I'm gonna keep my eye on you."  
The pilot pulls the prisoner to they're feet and begins to pull them to the exit. "Now we're going into this ship and we are going to collect the Tam siblings, and you are going to behave."

* * *

After escaping his cell Dobson had grabbed River and was now in the cargo hold, he walks over to the control panel and lowers the ramp. Simon suddenly appears and jumps down from the overhead balcony and lands on Dobson. The two fall to the ground and the gun slides against the floor. Dobson crawls trying to get to the gun but Simon holds him down, the two struggle and Dobson elbows Simon in the face. Simon falls, landing in front of the other gun. He quickly grabs the firearm and points it a Dobson. As he does Wash's voice comes in over the intercom "Reavers! Reavers incoming...and heading straight for us. We are in the air in one minute."  
Dobson turns to Simon "You gonna do that? You're gonna kill a lawman in cold blood? I know what you did for your sister. I understand. It doesn't make you a killer. I don't want to hurt anybody. I have a job to do. To uphold the law, that's what we're talking about here."

Dobson looks around at everyone in the room and notices the man from the shuttle slowly making his way inside the cargo hold. Dobson continues to try and stall Simon "There's nowhere you can take her the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her. Unless you hurt me." Dobson starts to move.  
Simon screams "No, I said! I said, don't move."  
"It's your call."

At that moment Simon hears horses and turns away, giving Dobson a chance to reach for his gun, he fires at Simon who dives out of the way. Dobson grabs River and points the gun at her head "I'm not playing anymore." He tells to Simon "Anybody makes so much—"  
Dobson is cut off when Mal walks on to the ship and fires his gun, shooting Dobson in the head.

Mal moves towards the body but freezes when a bullet grazes his shoulder. Everyone turns shocked to see a tall man carrying someone over their shoulder pointing a gun at Mal. The man claps "I wouldn't do that if I were you. But really, bravo." The man walks down the stairs, as the person he's carrying struggles "Back up, all of you."  
Jayne, Mal and Zoe back up as does Simon. The man walks over to the body and laughs "Serves you right, Dobson. Honestly I always thought he was gorram dick."  
The man walks over to River and grabs her before turning to Mal "Now here's how it's gonna go, I'm gonna take little River here get on my shuttle and leave. And you're, going to let me."  
Mal glares at him "And why in the gorram hell would I do that?"  
The man smirks "Because Mr. Reynolds I have something to offer you, something I know you'll want."  
Mal smiles and shrugs "I don't want anything. Try again."  
The man chuckles then pushes River to the ground before tossing the prisoner off his shoulder and onto the ground. He forces the prisoner onto their knees then looks back at Mal "Oh, I know your gonna want this."  
The man rips the bag off the prisoners head to reveal a women with blonde hair, she slowly looks up and Mal almost passes out from shock "Buffy?"


	5. Serenity - Part 4

**Many many years ago:**

Buffy feels as though she has just been hit by a truck. The last thing she remembered was that damn portal the Oracle had cooked up. Buffy stands and wipes the dirt from her clothes "Stupid, powers. Shove me through a portal, ever heard of a plane or I don't know something other than portal travel."  
Buffy looks around and recognises this place as one of the many moons that existed in this time. "Alright, I'll hand it to yah, if you hadn't given me a history lesson I would probably be freaking out right now."  
Buffy walks for miles until she ends up in a small town, she wanders the town realising how very different this was from her time "Oh, how times have changed." She says to herself as she walks. A few hours later Buffy finds something of interest, it's the volunteer center for the upcoming war with the Alliance. Buffy makes sure her scythe is out of view before making her way inside.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The woman looks up at Mal and her eyes widen "Mal, how—"  
Suddenly the man hits the back of Buffy's head and kicks her in the stomach. Buffy grunts in pain, the man turns to Mal "Ah, so you do know each other, knew I was right." The man smirks and runs his hand over Buffy's check, Mal steps forward angrily "Don't you gorram touch her!"  
The man just waves his gun "Oh, no. I suggest you don't move mate, or sweetheart here is gonna get a bullet."  
Buffy turns her head and glares at the man "Ching-wah Tsao duh liou mahng." She hisses causing Jayne to chuckle.  
The Man crouches down in front of her and forces her to look at him "Now, now, sweetheart we talked about this. Remember what happened last time you spoke like this to me. I stuck my lovely hunting knife in that pretty belly of yours. You don't want anymore scars do you."

Buffy notices that he had loosened his hold on the gun and takes her chance. She head-butts him, when she falls back she quickly stands and kicks him, sending him flying across the room. The man stands having lost the gun, he runs at her. He throws a punch at her face but she dodges it, she kicks him in the ribs then in the groin. Buffy quickly flips over his head and wraps the chains currently keeping her hands tied together around his neck. She tightens her hold, then once he begins struggling to breathe she snaps his neck, killing him. Buffy breathes heavily but turns back to the stunned group "Reavers." She says.

Mal and Jayne quickly run and pick up the two dead bodies as Zoe heads to the controls. "Wash, we're on." She says into the intercom, before starting to close the ramp the men quickly toss out the bodies as the ramp rises.

* * *

Jayne, Mal and Zoe quickly run upstairs to the pilot's bay where Wash is currently trying to get them away from the reavers "How close are they?" Mal asks.  
Wash speaks while continuing to drive "Twenty seconds from spitting distance."  
"Lose them." Jayne tells the pilot.  
"Give me the vid." Mal says, Zoe switches on one of the screens where they can now see the reaver ship heading straight for them.  
Mal turns back to Wash "How close do they need to be to grab us?"  
"Come on, dodge them!" Jayne yells.  
Wash speaks calmly "If everyone could be quiet a moment. I need Kaylee in the engine room."  
"Get her in their now, send Buffy with her, Buffy knows that type of engine." Mal informs Jayne.

Mal and Jayne both head out the room and walk over to Inara "Get in your shuttle. Get the civilians ready to go."  
Inara shakes her head "We can't just leave you here."  
"That was the plan."  
"What about the girl, Buffy?"  
Mal hesitates "She's gonna help Kaylee for now. Look if we get boarded, take off. Head for town. We might be able to stop them from following you."  
"They'll kill you."  
Mal starts to head back to the pilot's bay "Do as I say and go."  
Mal walks over to Wash "How we doing?"  
"I don't mean to alarm anybody..." Wash says calmly "...but I think we're being followed."

* * *

Jayne heads down to the cargo hold "Hey, chain woman!" Buffy shots up to look at Jayne "Mal says you gotta go to the engine room."  
Buffy sighs "Oh, yes because I live to serve the oh so great man that is Mal." Buffy says sarcastically, she rolls her eyes "Where is it?"  
Jayne points up the stairs and Buffy quickly makes her way up while Jayne runs to go get Kaylee.

* * *

Buffy is in the engine room trying to pull the chains off, but she can't. Her strength is still slightly diminished from the injection the Alliance pilot gave her earlier. Then in comes Jayne carrying a woman who Buffy doesn't recognize, and a man Buffy doesn't recognize either.

Jayne sits Kaylee down just as Wash's voice comes from over the intercom "Kaylee how we doing? Gonna need a little push here."  
"You want me to go for a full burn?" Kaylee offers.  
"Not just yet, but set it up."  
Kaylee turns to Jayne and Book "You know where the press regulator is?" The two look around the room clueless, Buffy rolls her eyes and walks over to the press regulator. Kaylee smiles "Head of the class."  
Kaylee then turns back to the intercom "We're ready for full burn on your mark."

* * *

In the pilot's bay Zoe turns to Mal "Full burn in atmo? That won't cause a blow back burn us out?"  
"Even if it doesn't they can push just as hard, keep right on us." Mal thinks for a moment then turns to Wash and grabs the intercom "Buffy, you remember how to do an Ivan?"  
"Unfortunately." Buffy voice says from over the intercom "You do remember what happened last time, right? If not, let me remind you it wasn't pretty.  
Mal smiles "Oh, come on. It was fun." He then turns to Wash "Wash, you gotta give me an Ivan."  
"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Kaylee turns to Buffy "You've done a crazy Ivan, I've always wanted to try one."  
Buffy shrugs "It's not that fun." Buffy reaches for the port jack control but can't get to it due to the chains "Damn it!"  
Kaylee sees the problem and turns to Jayne "Jayne, you see where she is, open the port jack control, cut the hydraulics."  
"It's real simple." Buffy comments as Jayne opens the box revealing hundred of wires.

* * *

"They're on us." Zoe tells Wash and Mal.  
"Kaylee." Wash calls  
"Come on, Come on, Come on,." Mal repeats as he watches the Reaver's ship.  
Suddenly the three hear Kaylee "Okay."  
Wash nods "Everybody hold on to something. Here's something you can't do." He says to the reaver ship. Before doing the crazy Ivan.

After minutes of shaking the ship finally calms down. Mal grins "I knew I hired you for something."  
Zoe walks over to her husband "Ain't no way they can come around in time to follow us now."  
Mal turns on the intercom "We're good, people. We're out of the woods."  
Mal grins but then remembers something, he turns to Zoe "Buffy." Zoe nods "Go." She tells him, Mal then quickly runs out of the bay.

Wash turns to Zoe "You gonna explain how the girl who is supposed to be dead. Is here on our ship. A girl both you and the captain both knew."  
Zoe smiles softly "She's not just some girl Wash."


	6. Serenity - Part 5

Mal runs to the engine room and sees Jayne running around and jumping in joy "Where is she?" he asks Kaylee.  
Kaylee shrugs so Mal turns to the dancing man "Jayne, Buffy where is she?"  
"Don't know cap, Cargo hold?"  
Mal nods then quickly runs off to find Buffy. He did in fact find her in the cargo hold trying to pull the chains from her wrists.

Mal walks down the stairs and stops, Buffy notices and stands "Hi." She says.  
Mal doesn't say anything just walks over to her and places a hand on her check "Your alive? Your real?"  
Buffy nods "Yeah. That's me alive, slash real Buffy."  
Mal chuckles then wraps his arms around Buffy pulling her into a tight embrace.

* * *

Simon walks over to River who is lying in bed "The shot I gave you will help you sleep."  
River turns to Simon "I slept for so long."  
"Just a little while. And then we'll find a place. We'll find a safe place."  
River touches Simon's bruised face "I didn't think you'd come for me."  
Simon smiles "Well, you're a dummy."  
River smiles then hugs her brother "Powers sent her, she will protect." She whispers to herself.

* * *

Mal takes Buffy to one of the guest rooms and helps her down the ladder "What don't you get some rest, we will talk in the morning."  
Buffy turns to Mal "Mal, I shouldn't stay here."  
Mal looks at her confused "What you talking about?"  
Buffy steps closer to him "Mal, the Alliance are hunting me. I don't want to put you and your crew at risk."  
Mal walks over to her and places his hands on her checks "Now you listen to me. No way in gorram hell, am I letting you go back out there. If the law comes, we will fight them off. Like we always have."  
Buffy chuckles "Since when did you become so optimistic?"  
Mal rolls his eyes "I'm not." Mal hesitates for a moment "What happened to you, Buff?"  
Buffy looks away "Trust me. You don't wanna know. Look, maybe you're right. I'm kinda beat so—"  
Mal nods "Of course. Goodnight Buffy."  
Mal slowly makes his way out of the room and heads to the pilot's bay where he relieves Zoe and Wash.

* * *

"The girl's a problem." Jayne says to Mal as he walks into the pilot's bay "The lawman said they'd keep looking for her. Something about her brain being all special. Important to the Alliance brass. Sooner we dump them two, the better."  
Mal continues to work "Suppose so."  
"And this Buffy girl..." The moment the name comes out of Jayne's mouth Mal spins around to face him "What about Buffy?"  
Jayne shrugs "The Alliance have had her for a while, we don't know how valuable she is too them. Sooner she's gone, we won't have to worry about it."  
"Buffy not going anywhere." Mal says "That's not up for debate."

Jayne glares at him for a second before turning to leave the room; Mal's voice stops him "Funny how the lawman got out of his room, you having tied him up so well and all."  
"I didn't have nothing to do with that." Jayne defends himself "Anyhow, it all turned out just fine. Buzzards are the only ones gonna find him and the other creep."  
"But he did try to make a deal with you, right?" Mal asks.  
Jayne hesitates, giving Mal his answer. Mal smiles "How come you didn't turn on me, Jayne?"  
"Money wasn't good enough."  
"What happens when it is?"  
"Well, that'll be an interesting day."  
"I imagine it will." Mal says as Jayne exits the room shoving into Simon as he does.

Simon walks over to Mal who is now sitting in the pilot's seat. "You need me to look at that?" Simon says gesturing to the bullet wound on Mal's shoulder.  
"Just a graze. Buffy might need to be checked up on. No idea what the alliance had done to her over the years. But let her sleep first."  
Simon nods as he moved to stand by one of the pilot chairs "I'll do as much for her as I can...So where do you plan on dumping us?"  
"There's places you might be safe. But the truth, though, you're probably safer on the move. And we never stop moving."  
"I'm confused. No, wait, I think maybe you're confused."  
Mal shrugs "It may be apparent to you that the ship could use a medic. Plus with Buffy here now we may need it more than ever. Girl has a habit of getting herself into trouble. You ain't weak. Don't know how bright you are, top three percent...but you ain't weak and that's not nothing. You live by my rule, you keep your sister from doing anything crazy...you could maybe find a place here. Until you find a better."

Simon just stares at the captain stunned "I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can. How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"  
"You don't know me, son, so let me explain this to you once. If I ever kill you, you'll be awake. You'll be facing me and you'll be armed."  
"Are you always this sentimental?"  
Mal smiles "Had a good day."  
"You had the Alliance on you...criminals and savages...half the people on this ship have been shot or wounded, including yourself...and you're harbouring known fugitives. And a small blond girl that seems more like an assassin than anything."  
"We're still flying." Mal points out "And that girl...let's just say today I got someone back who I thought was gone forever."  
"That's not much."  
"That's more than enough."


	7. The Train Job - Part 1

**6 Years and 10 months Ago:**

Buffy had been here for a few months and had managed to get a position training the new recruits in hand to hand combat.

Buffy sends a roundhouse kick to the man's head and watches as he collapses to the ground. She then turns to the men who watch her stunned "It's not enough to just pick up a gun and fire it. During this war you may end up face to face with an Alliance soldier. Weaponless. If you do you can't just rely on brute strength, you have to know how to fight. To disarm the enemy so that your the one that walks away."

Buffy walks around and watches as the soldiers train, for her it reminds her of that last year in Sunnydale, fighting The First. Buffy takes a deep breath trying to bury the misery she feels every time she thinks of her friends and her sister. "Commander Summers." Buffy turns around to see one of the generals walking towards her. "General Hammond. What can I do for you?"  
Hammond looks around at the recruits and smiles "You did good Summers. You may turn these boys into men after all."  
Buffy chuckles "Hey, no problem. This is actually normal for me. Makes me feel more at home."  
"I'm glad. Now I came here for a reason, not to have you kick my arse like you did my second in command."  
Buffy giggles "Maybe he shouldn't have called me a tiny little blonde damsel in distress. I don't like being underestimated."  
"I know that M'am—"  
Buffy interjects "What did we talk about, no m'am. I'm 22, your gonna make me feel old."  
Hammond chuckles "Miss Summers, I'm transferring a new Sergeant other to you. He's good, and he's less of a kěwù de lǎo bàojūn than the last one. So I appreciate it, if you don't almost kill this one."  
Buffy nods "You got it. And I won't threaten to maim this one either."  
Hammond chuckles again "Thank you Miss. Summers." Hammond turns away from her and heads for the door "Commander Summers, is ready for you now." He says to the man by the door.

The man makes his way over to Buffy, whose back is currently to him "Commander Summers?"  
Buffy turns around and gasps in shock when she sees Calab, she instinctively raises her hand and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground "Hùndàn!" The man yells.  
Buffy stares at the man stunned before remembering what Whistler told her "Shit. I'm so sorry."  
She helps the man stand, and he stares at her shocked "What the gorram hell?!"  
Buffy groans "Sorry. You just—You kinda look like a guy who tried to kill me one time."  
The man raises an eyebrow "They said you were crazy one. Strong and violent were also used as well."  
Buffy chuckles "Well I am strong I'll admit that. When it comes to the violent part, I just like to blow off some steam sometimes and fighting helps with that."  
The man smirks "Knew I'd like you."  
Buffy smiles "Well as long as that future black eye of yours doesn't change your opinion of me, I think we're going to work well together. Sergeant-?"  
"Reynolds. Malcolm Reynolds. Call me Mal."  
Buffy shakes his hand "Nice to meet you Mal. I'm Buffy."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Mal heads down to the guests quarters and climbs down the ladder to Buffy's room. "Buff?" Mal says as he enters the now empty room "Gorram crazy woman." Mal groans as he climbs back up the ladder.  
He quickly heads to the cargo hold where he finds Buffy currently swinging a metal pole as though it was a bo-staff. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks as he walks over the her.  
Buffy shrugs "Training. What else?"  
"You should be resting."  
Buffy scoffs and turns to him "I'm not a little girl Mal."  
"True. But you were drugged and god knows what the Alliance did to you."  
Buffy sighs and drops the pole. "Mal, drop it." Buffy starts to walk past him but he grabs her arm.  
As he does Buffy flips him onto his back and climbs on top of him. Mal chuckles "You always did like to be on top."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "You know not to grab me like that."  
Mal shrugs "Yeah, but whenever I did we ended up in this position. Which, is not one I'm opposed to."  
Buffy chuckles "hùndàn"

Suddenly someone clears their throat from the corner of the room, Buffy and Mal look up to see Zoe laughing "Just like old times."  
Buffy jumps up and walks over to Zoe, giving her a hug "Good to see you Zoe."  
Zoe smiles "Good to see you too Shorty."  
Buffy chuckles "So I hear you got Married."  
"Is no one gonna help me up?" Mal calls from his place still on the ground.  
"Nope." Both women say before leaving the cargo hold.  
"Just like old times." Mal moans before rolling up.

* * *

Buffy sits at table at the bar with Zoe, Jayne and Mal and watches as one of the dancer heads towards them.  
Jayne turns to Buffy "Why don't you slip into one of those little outfits Blondie."  
Buffy smiles at him, then stamps on his foot under the table "You first."  
Mal glares at Jayne "Jayne, back off. She could kill you with her hands tied behind her back. Considering you literally saw her do that already, don't test it."  
Suddenly one of the dancers slips Mal something "Your move." Jayne tells him.  
Mal moves his piece on the board game and Zoe smirks "That's a bold move."  
"I live on the edge."  
Buffy chuckles "I live on the edge, your like the reliable grandma." Buffy then grabs his drink and downs it.  
As he watches Buffy he doesn't notice Zoe beating him at the game, "Dumbass." Jayne says.  
Mal turns to Zoe "I've given it some thought. Buffy, can have the edge. Not an ideal location for me. Might get a place in the middle."

"Toast!" One of the other customers yell, cutting off the groups conversation "Toast! Quiet! Shut up! I'm, uh—I got words. I'm saying this...is an "ass-picious" day. We all know what day it is."  
"Suspicious?" Jayne asks "What day is it?"  
"A day I try to forget." Buffy tells him.

The four of them then turn back to the drunk customer "A glorious day for all the proud members of all allied planets. Unification day! The end of the scumbag independents...and the dawn of a new galaxy."  
Suddenly the cup in Buffy's hand shatters and she starts to stand "Buff." Zoe tries.  
Buffy smiles "I'm just gonna get a drink. And maybe...knock some jackass's teeth out. Break a couple ribs—you know typically girly stuff."  
As Buffy heads over to the bar Mal stands "Captain." Zoe tries.  
"Just feel the need for another drink." He says before following the blonde.  
"What month is it?" Jayne whispers to himself as Zoe sighs "Same old, same old. Impulsive idiots."

Buffy sits next to drunk customer, the man turns and leers at her "Well hello, Blondie? How bout you join me for a drink?"  
Buffy raises an eyebrow and when the man places a hand on her hip she smiles at him, before grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back "Touch me again, I will make sure you can never re-produce liú kǒushuǐ de biǎozǐ hé hóuzǐ de bèn érzǐ. Although, I doubt any woman wants to do that with you in the first place."  
Buffy finally releases him and goes back to her drink "Biǎo zi" The man mutters just as Mal walks over.  
"Qǐng zài lái yī bēi Ng-gaa-pei" He says to the bartender.  
The man turns to Mal "Hey. You gonna drink to the Alliance with me?"

Mal notices Buffy's fist clench and he places a hand on her back trying to keep her calm. As he does the drunk goes on "Six years today, the alliance sent the browncoats runin', pissin' their pants." The man pauses as he stairs at Mal's jacket "You know, your coat is kind of a brownish colour."  
Buffy scoffs "Give the man a prize, he's sober enough to still tell what colors are."  
Mal chuckles "Buff, not the best idea." Mal then turns to the man "It was on sale."  
"You didn't toast." The man points out "Neither you or the sweet thing you got next to you." He says gesturing to Buffy. "You know I'm thinkin' you're one of them independents."  
Mal turns to face the man "And I'm thinking you weren't burdened with overabundance of schooling. So why don't we just ignore each other till we go away?"  
"The independents were a bunch of cowardly, inbred piss pots. Should've been killed off of every world spinnin'."

Buffy slams her glass onto the man's hand causing him to scream in agony "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Mal?"  
Mal glares at the man "Say that to my face."  
"I said...you're a coward and a piss pot. Now what are you going to do about it?"  
Mal smiles "Me? Nothing. But you pissed off Miss. Summers."  
"Hi." Buffy says with a smile before she lifts the man off the ground and throws him across the room, crashing onto one of the tables. As he lands he struggles but the Zoe walks over to him and smashes him in the face with the butt of her gun.  
"Drunks are so cute." Mal says.

The three of them turn to see the rest of the people in the bar stand "Mā de" Buffy mutters "Well done, Mal."  
Mal turns to her "Me? You're the one that threw him across the bar."  
"Guys, quit flirting." Zoe tells them "Jayne?" She calls.  
"Hey, I didn't fight in no war. Best o' luck though."  
Buffy shrugs and takes off her jacket "I could use a fight." She then smiles at Mal and Zoe before running at the biggest of the men. Buffy jumps up and wraps her legs around his neck, she then uses the leverage to take him to the ground. Buffy slams the guy's head against the floor, then turns to the rest "Whose next?"  
Mal chuckles "She's still crazy. Let's do this."

* * *

Mal crashes out of the window and lands on the ground outside, he quickly grabs the communication device "Wash, we got some local colour happening. Grand entrance would not go amiss. Suddenly Zoe comes out and kicks two guy, Mal takes on one while Zoe deals with the other. "Is Jayne even awake?" Mal asks Zoe as he punches the man in the face "And where the hell did Buffy go?"

At that moment Jayne comes out pushing two guys with a chair, he knocks them both to the ground, before swinging the chair at their heads and knocking them out cold. As more men come out Zoe, Mal and Jayne back up but end up by the end of the cliff "There's just an acre of you fellas, isn't there?" Mal says, he turns to Zoe "This is why we lost, you know. Superior numbers."  
"Thanks for the reenactment, sir."  
Suddenly another man is thrown out the door and lands on several of the men. After that two more men are throw out, bleeding and groaning in pain, at that moment Buffy strolls out the bar "Men always underestimating a woman. So whose gonna try to take me now?"

The men all turn away from the three crew members and run at Buffy. Buffy flips over the first and comes up behind him and brings her font down on his leg, breaking the bone. The next comes at her with a knife but she grabs it and twists his hand so he stabs him self in the leg.

The leader of the group ignores Buffy and walks over with several of the men and all of them pull out guns and point them at the three "Hey, hey." Jayne panics "Them ain't 'kosherizer' rules."  
"I'm thinkin' somebody needs to put you down, dog." The leader says "What do you think?"  
Mal shrugs "I'm thinkin' we'll rise again." Suddenly Serenity flies up behind them and only Wash's voice can be heard from over the loud speaker "Every man there go back inside, or we will blow a new crater in this little moon."

Buffy punches another guy in the face and walks past the men with guns and pouts "Oh come on." She says as all the men slowly head back inside.  
Mal grabs Buffy's arm "Move your gorram crazy ass."  
Buffy let's him lead her back onto the ship "We'll rise again? Seriously? How long have you been sitting on that one."  
Mal chuckles "A long time."  
"Damn yokels can't even tell a transport ship ain't got no guns on it." Jayne laughs "Blow a new crater in this moon."

* * *

Buffy follows Mal and Zoe upstairs back to the pilot bay, as they enter Buffy turns to Mal "You ever gonna take that hand off?" Buffy gestures to his hand which was still on her arm.  
Mal turns to her and smirks "Depends, if it's gonna end up like last time, not a gorram chance."  
Zoe clears her throat drawing the two's attention.  
Mal lets go of Buffy and turns to Wash "My thanks, Wash. Nice save, as always."  
"A pleasure." He responds as Zoe comes to sit next to him.  
Buffy turns to look at Wash then Zoe "Husband?"  
Zoe nods, Buffy chuckles "Nice."  
Zoe laughs "Yep. A lot better than yours."  
Wash turns to Buffy "You married?"At that moment Mal turns to Kaylee, effectively changing the conversation. "And how are our passengers?"  
"They're fine." The engineer tells them "So, what happened? Another terrible brawl?"  
Zoe nods "Oddly enough, there was. My guess there's gonna be a lot more with you around Blondie, you and Mal were always magnets for trouble."  
Buffy raises her hands in device "He if they don't piss me off I won't touch them."  
Zoe chuckles "Everyone pisses you off."  
"Are both you,getting my wife into trouble?"  
Mal's eyes widen "Wha—I didn't start it. Technically Buffy did. I just wanted a quiet drink."

Buffy slaps Mal's shoulder as Zoe goes on "Funny, sir, how you always seem to find yourself in an alliance-friendly bar come 'U' day, looking for a quiet drink."  
"See this is another sign of your tragic space dementia all paranoid and crotchety—breaks the heart."  
Kaylee chuckles as Wash turns to Mal "Did we at least make a contact?"  
"Ladies and menfolk, we have ourselves a job. Take us out of the world, Wash. Got us some crime to be done."  
Buffy chuckles "And that's my cue." She says as she heads for the door "See ya later."

* * *

Buffy is walking down the stairs when she hears someone scream, Buffy runs towards the scream, when she sees River and Simon in the medical bay. "River, what's wrong?" Simon begs but River just shakes her head "Hey." Buffy says as she enters the room.  
Simon turns to her "Hey sorry, we're just-"  
Buffy nods "I get it don't worry... Do you think maybe I could try?"  
Simon hesitates "I don't know."  
Buffy nods "Look, I used to have a sister as well, maybe I can help."  
Buffy slowly walks past Simon and bends down in front of River "River? River hey sweetie. Can you look at me?"  
River shakes her head, so Buffy turns to Simon "What calmed her before?"  
"Um...stories about the earth that was. Why?"  
Buffy nods "Good. That's good. River sweetie listen to me. I need you to picture the ocean in your head. Not the one that would be on the planets now, but the one from before." River slowly calms her breathing as Buffy goes on "Think of the golden sand, that tickles your toes as you walk along the beach. Next to the endless blue sea. So blue it seems impossible.  
Slowly River stops shaking and breathes slowly "That's good."

River looks up at Buffy and smiles "The surface of the Atlantic Ocean meets the Earth's planetary boundary layer and the troposphere. Saline water covers approximately 72% of the planet's surface and is divided into several principle oceans and smaller seas."  
Buffy chuckles and looks over at Simon "How did she know that?"  
Simon smiles "She knows a lot of things. How did you do that? Calm her. No matter what I try, I can't seem to do it."  
Buffy shrugs "My sister had issues. A lot, which meant having to calm her or get screamed at. I actually like being able to hear."

River stands and calmly walks around the infirmary, Simon watches her closely "River, maybe we can talk about what happened at the academy. I know it's hard but the more I know, the faster you'll get better."  
Buffy shakes her head and grabs Simon's arm "No. Don't make her talk about it."  
"What?"  
"If you push, you won't make her better. She needs to do it on her own time."  
Simon shakes his head "Look I appreciate your help but with all due respect, this is my sister and I know how to take care of her. I know how to fix her."  
Buffy scoffs "Have you every been tortured Simon?"  
Simon stares at her stunned by the question "No, but I don't understand how—"  
"That's right. You don't understand. You can't. You want the truth then fine. The Alliance are barbaric, their methods of torture are old fashioned, but effective. Just talking about it makes it seem like it's happening all over again."

The two of them turn back to River whose inspecting the room "Mid bulk transport." She says "Standard radion accelerator core, class-code 03-K64. Firefly."  
"Well, there's something." Mal says as he enters the room "I can't even remember all that."  
Buffy glares at Simon "You push her, you'll make it worse. Trust me, I know. More than most." Buffy quickly storms out of the room.  
Mal looks at her slightly confused before he walks over to the sink.  
"Need a weave on that?" Simon asks.  
"It's nothin'."  
"I expect that someone's face feels differently."  
Mal chuckles "Well, I don't heal as fast as Buff. Girl gets hit jumps right back up. But I'll tell ya, never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is, on occasion hilarious. But so is watching a small blonde toss a man twice her size across a bar. That never get's old."  
Simon looks at him confused "Hmm. I suppose so. So they fight didn't...draw any, um, any attention?"  
"No feds. You think I'd take a woman being hunted by feds into a bar with feds. I'm not stupid. Just an honest brawl between folk. None of us want the Alliance on us, Doctor. That's why you're here."  
"I thought I was here because you needed a medic."  
Mal starts to walk past him "We'll not today." At the door Mal freezes "What you say to Buffy?"  
"I didn't—"  
"Not a whole damn lot gets on that girl's bad side. You hit a nerve. What-did-you-say?"  
Simon sighs "She helped River but when I mentioned the academy, she went off. She seems to know more about their torture method than I do."  
Mal sighs "jiàn tā de guǐ"

* * *

I can't guarantee the translations are exact but here you go:

kěwù de lǎo bàojūn - horrible old tyrant  
hùndàn!" - asshole/bastard  
liú kǒushuǐ de biǎozǐ hé hóuzǐ de bèn érzǐ - you dumb son of a saliva-drooling whore and monkey.  
Biǎo zi - Bitch  
Qǐng zài lái yī bēi Ng-gaa-pei - give me another glass of Wujiapi  
jiàn tā de guǐ - Dammit/bloody hell


	8. The Train Job - Part 2

Buffy holds back tears, as she leans against one of the walls, she takes several deeps breaths as she tries to ignore the voices and images in her head.  
Buffy closes her eyes but the moment she does she slips into the memory.

- _Buffy's Memory_ -

 _"Ahhh." Buffy screams as the doctor drives the large needle into her spine.  
_ _"Get the hell away from me!" She threatens "Or I swear to god I'll rip out your intestines."  
_ _"Please be quiet. I'm trying to work." The doctor says as he continues to work.  
_ _Suddenly the door opens and in walks another doctor "We need to test her healing factor again. Alliance want to be sure the results are accurate."  
_ _The doctor working on her spine nods and slowly removes the needle "This woman heals twice as fast as a normal person, it's understandably they want to be sure."  
_ _The doctor who had entered the room walks over to Buffy and injects a syringe into her neck, "Just something to make sure you don't fight us."  
_ _The doctor bends down and lifts her up, he walks through the halls until they are in a small grey concrete room. "This won't take long." The doctor tells her before placing her on the ground and leaving the room._

 _As he leaves someone else enters the room, Buffy hears them and begins to panic. She struggles against the bounds "This will hurt less, if you don't move."  
_ _Buffy tilts her head to see a tall man holding a long whip, the man smiles at her before he swings the whip and brings it down on her back. Buffy screams and glares at him "Thought you said it would hurt less."  
_ _The man smirks "I lied." He says before swinging the whip again._

"Buffy?" Inara asks "Are you okay?" Buffy looks up finally freed from her nightmare and offer the woman a smile "I'm fine. No biggy."  
Inara looks at her sadly before she crouches down next to her "No, your not. You look as though you've just been to hell and back."  
Buffy sighs "You could say that. Sure as hell feels that way."  
Inara nods "I know you don't know me, but if you need it, I'm a good listener."  
Buffy smiles as her "Thanks."

After a few moments of silence Inara turns to Buffy "So you and Mal?"  
Buffy chuckles nervously "That's very...very complicated. Like brain surgery complicated."  
"He cares about you." Inara tells her "More than I ever seen him care about anyone. So I'm guessing that whatever happened between the two of you all those years ago, was important. Because even now, just hearing your name brings a smile to his face."  
Buffy nods "Like I said..."  
Inara nods "Complicated. Don't worry I'm not going to ask for details. Although if your previous relationship manages to have included something to knock him off his pedestal I would appreciate it, if you use it."  
Buffy begins laughing "I may have a few things. Give me time, maybe I'll tell you."

* * *

Later after ages of searching, Mal finds Buffy sitting in the corner of the kitchen area reading.  
"Come with me." Mal tells her.  
Buffy looks up at him with a raised eyebrow "And since when do I follow your orders? I'm not a member of your crew, Mal."  
Mal chuckles "Even if you were, you wouldn't take no gorram orders anyway."  
Buffy shrugs "Probably right about that. So where you taking me?" Buffy asks as she stands and starts to follow Mal.

Mal leads her through the ship and down into the crew's quarters. He then leads her down into his own room.  
"Okay, feel like getting with the explain-y?"  
Mal doesn't answer and just walks over to the draw by the bed and pulls it open, Mal pulls out the scythe and hands it to Buffy "Figured you'd want this back."  
Buffy's eyes widen and she takes a breath "Never thought I'd see this again."  
"I still got some of your things. Lost most. But still some."  
Mal then pulls out a small cross necklace, "Mal" Buffy breaths as she stares at the necklace.  
Mal shrugs "Figured you'd haunt my gorram ass if I tossed this."  
Buffy chuckles "Probably right. Thank you." Buffy steps forward and wraps her arms around Mal.

Mal hugs her back and after a moment Buffy pulls away but not completely. The two of them stand there very close together for a moment until Buffy notices the final thing in the draw, a small black box. "Is that...?" She whispers barely able to form the words.  
As Buffy walks over to the draw Mal sees the box and nods "Yeah."  
Buffy stares at the box silently, "Buffy..." Mal tries.  
Buffy turns to him and raises a hand "Mal, no."  
Mal raises an eyebrow and starts to move closer, as he does Buffy moves backwards "Why not?"  
Buffy shakes her head and tries to step away, only to find her back pressed against the wall. "Because things are different now."  
"Don't seem so different to me." Mal says as he moves closer till their faces are inches apart "We're still running. Fighting. Like we always do."  
"Mal..." Buffy breathes, but can't say anything else.  
Mal rests his forehead against hers and starts to leans in, when Wash's voice cuts through the room. "Cap, we land in five."

Mal grunts in frustration knowing the moment was gone. Buffy coughs "So anything thing else you need or am I good?"  
Mal runs his fingers through his head and nods "Actually um yeah. You ever heard the name Adelai Niska?"  
Buffy's eyes widen "Why?"  
"Gotta a meeting."  
Buffy begins pacing "Nope not of the good. Adelai's bad news Mal."  
Mal smiles "So, you do know him?"  
Buffy rolls her eyes "You remember when I did the whole mercenary thing after the war?" Mal nods "Well, I worked a couple jobs for him and Crow."  
"Crow?" Mal chuckles.  
Buffy glares at him "Yes. Crow. I suggest you don't laugh in front of him or he'll tear your throat out."  
Mal smiles "Ok you know him. Good. You're coming with us."  
Mal starts to head for the ladder as Buffy stares at him in shock "Wait, what?"  
Mal doesn't answer and climbs up the stairs.

* * *

He quickly walks up the pilot's bay and heads over to Wash "Heyya, Captain." Wash says cheerfully.  
Mal glares at him, before hitting the back of his head.  
"Ahh, what the gorram hell cap." Wash exclaims as he rubs his head.  
Mal ignores him and starts to head for the door "I'm taken that damn speaker outta my quarters."


	9. The Train Job - Part 3

"Is fine. Crow, they can come in." Mal hears a voice say from behind the very, very tall man. Mal, Jayne and Zoe followed by Buffy head inside. "Eh, Malcolm Reynolds is which?" Adelai Niska asks.  
"I'm Captain Reynolds." Mal tells him "My first mate Zoe. This is Jayne. And you know..."  
"Buffy Summers." Adelai speaks stunned, as he lays eyes on the blonde "Come here girl."  
Buffy slowly walks past Mal and over to Adelai "Hello Adelai. Nǐ zuìjìnguò dé zěnme yàng?"  
Adelai smiles "Well my dear. Surprised to see you here. I heard you were killed."  
Buffy shrugs "Wouldn't be the first time. I see Crow still likes to stand by the door to say, 'Boo'."  
Adelai smiles at her "Yes he does. Now what can I do for you my dear. Need another job. I may have someone high up in the alliance, that I need rid of."  
Buffy shakes her head, slightly uncomfortable "Actually..."  
"We got word you might have a job for us." Mal finishes.  
"Yes!" Adelai says cheerfully as he stands from his seat "Yes, an exiting job. However not as exiting as the last one I gave you my dear." He says to Buffy, giving her a kiss on the check before walking over to Mal, the moment his back is to her the smile falls from Buffy's face and she wipes at her check.

Adali turns to Mal "A train...has, uh, something I need. You have worked a train before?" He asks.  
Mal shrugs "We did a few."  
"Are you going to ask me what it is I need."  
"As a rule, no."  
Adelai smiles again and turns to Buffy "Good company, you keep pet. Unlike you he doesn't ask questions."  
Buffy shrugs "He has a reputation. I didn't at the time. Plus my field could get messy, I needed to ask questions."  
Adelai turns back to Mal "You know what is reputation? Is people talking. Is gossip. Uh—I also have reputation. Not so pleasant. Ask Ms. Summers, she knows, she almost experienced. Crow."  
Crow nods and pulls back a metal door revealing a man hanging upside down with blood flowing out of his body.

"Now, for you, my reputation is not from gossip." Adelai says "You see this man? Uh- he does not do the job. I show you what I do with him "Is solid. You do the train job for me. Then you are solid. No more gossip."  
"Right." Mal says flatly.  
"Ooh. You do not like I kill this man."  
Mal shrugs "Oh, no. I'm sure he was a ...very bad person."  
"My wife's nephew. At dinner I'm getting earful. There is no way out of that. So—oh! The train job. Come in."

The crew members move over to the desk and look down at the blueprints "Here, in fifth car, two boxes." He explains "Alliance goods. You don't mind taking from Alliance, I think. From your reputation? You get on train at Hancock, headed for Paradiso. You take boxes off before you reach Paradiso...and deliver to Crow...here. half money now. Crow give you other half at rendezvous point. Anything goes wrong, then your reputation only gossip...and things between us...not so solid. Yes?"

* * *

Buffy walks into the kitchen where she sees Shepherd Book "Hey."  
Book stands "Miss. Summers. Good day. How are you feeling?"  
Buffy shrugs "As an old friend of mine would say, five by five."  
Book chuckles "Rather odd expression, what does it mean?"  
"Honestly, I have no idea."  
Book nods and sits back down "So...how do you think it's going?"  
Buffy turns to him "The Robbery? Mal sucks at a lot of things but...there are... certain things he knows how to do and do very well. This is one of them."  
"How long have you known him?"  
Buffy sighs and jumps up on the counter crossing her legs "Almost...um...wow almost 7 years now. Meet him when I was training soldiers for the war."  
Book smiles, slightly surprised "You trained soldiers?"  
Buffy nods "Don't act all surprised, I'm very capable."  
"I believe everyone on this ship is aware of how capable, after the first meeting. So what did you teach?"  
Buffy chuckles "Hand to hand combat. Most of the volunteers had never even experienced a punch. I fixed that. That's actually how I met Mal."  
"What?"  
"I punched him in the face. That's how we meet."

"I bet we all would have love to have seen that." Inara says as she comes out of the other room "You know I have been on this ship almost 8 months now and I don't think I'll ever know him."  
Buffy nods in understanding "It's the way it was with a lot of us, after the war. We had trouble connecting on an emotional level."  
"It's clear you Mal and Zoe, were all close." Inara says.  
"The closest, Zoe's like a sister and Mal is..."  
"Complicated." Inara finishes for her causing Buffy to nod.  
Book turns back to Buffy "If you don't mind me asking Ms. Summers why did they believe you were dead?"  
Buffy looks down "Because they saw me die." When the two of them look at her confused Buffy elaborates "About 4 years ago, we had finally stopped having to run. Right after the war independents were being hunted, so for 2 years that's what we did. For those few years we all took jobs we didn't like. One of my jobs caught the attention of the alliance, you've seen the strange strength well they were curious, to say the least. So they tracked me down. We tried to fight back but there were too many, I was shot in the gut. I technically died. However Alliance have their ways of keeping their 'assets' alive" Buffy groans at the term assets.

"Yo, Buffy." Jayne calls as he enters the room "Come on, we're getting ready."  
Buffy nods "Be there in a sec." Buffy jumps off the counter and waves at Book and Inara "See ya later."

* * *

"Stay the hell out of everyone's way." Jayne suggests to Simon as him and Buffy come down the stairs. Jayne turns to Kaylee "I brought the criminal expert like you asked."  
Jayne says gesturing to Buffy, when he places a hand on her shoulder the blonde grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, "Don't touch me." She tells him before shoving him to the ground, causing both Kaylee and Simon to chuckle.  
Jayne growls and stands while Buffy turns to Kaylee "So wanna explain-y why little old me is here."  
"You ever do anything like this?" Kaylee asks.  
Buffy pauses and thinks for a second "Once bout three years ago, first time I escaped the Alliance. I jumped down onto a moving train, which was carrying some supplies that I needed. Why?"  
"Well, thought maybe you could help me out. If anything goes wrong. Not that anythings gonna go wrong I just wanna be prepared and I—"  
Kaylee is cut off but Jayne "Can we start already?"  
"No call to be snappy, Jayne."  
"Are you about to jump onto a moving train? Captain ain't around. I'm in charge."  
"Since when?" Kaylee asks.

Jayne ignores her and focuses on Simon "Just 'cause Mal says you're medic don't make you part of the crew. At least Blondie here admits that, plus she's useful for a fight."  
Buffy glares at Jayne as he goes on "You just figure what's wrong with that moon-brained sister of yours till we call for you. Dong-ma."  
"Zip your tongue, Jayne." Buffy tells him.  
Jayne turns to her "What you say to me?"  
Buffy smiles then punches him in the face knocking him to the ground "I said zip you tongue, before I remove it."  
Kaylee giggles as she watches Jayne stare wide eyed at the short blonde woman.

* * *

"You shouldn't be so rude to him." Kaylee tells Jayne after Simon walks off.  
"Why cause he's rich."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "He's not rich dumbass, alliance would have crushed his accounts when he  
saved River."  
"Yeah, well, we could all be rich if we handed her back." Jayne mutters as he ties himself into the harness.  
Kaylee stares at him in disbelief "You're not even thinking that."  
"Mal is."  
"That's not funny."  
"He ain't stupid. Why would he take on trouble like those two if there weren't no profit in it, hmm?" Jayne points at Buffy "I mean I get her. Knew her from before and clearly were screwing around together back then. Maybe he wants another go."  
Buffy glares at the tall man "Listen to me ass face, you may think that Mal is exactly like you and your sick twisted mind, but I've known him a long time, he won't trade them for profit."

Before Jayne can respond Buffy presses the button by Kaylee for the cargo hold, as it opens Buffy goes over to Jayne "Time to be a hero Jayne." She says before shoving him out the hole and onto the train below.  
"Buffy!" Kaylee exclaims shocked.  
Buffy turns to her and shrugs "What? Oh come on, tell me you didn't want to do the exact same thing."  
Kaylee opens her mouth to argue but breaks out in giggles.

* * *

"Go! Go now!" Jayne's voice comes urgently from the radio, Kaylee quickly presses the button and pulling Jayne back. Once he's on the ship Buffy grabs him and and pulls him onto the floor "Where are Zoe and Mal?" She demands  
"They shot my gorram leg!" He exclaims.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Try getting shot in the gorram stomach. Trust me you'll be fine. Now are they still on the train?"  
"Are they gonna be okay?" Kaylee asks.

* * *

 **Translation:**

Nǐ zuìjìnguò dé zěnme yàng?" - How have you been?

Dong-ma." - Understand


	10. The Train Job - Part 4

"Gorrammit, let's get us movin'!" Jayne yells as he tries to get up from the bed in the infirmary.  
Simon stares at him "Now, I'm not—I'm not finished." He says as all of them try to keep him in the bed.  
Buffy rolls her eyes and walks over to Jayne and forces him to lie down on the bed. He tries to sit up but she's too strong and easily holds him down.  
Everyone looks at her shocked but she just shrugs "I was in the war. I work out a lot."

Everyone nods accepting the answer, before then turning their attention back to Jayne "Why you got us parked here?" Jayne demands from Wash "This ain't the rendezvous spot."  
"It is now." Wash tells him.  
"Niska's people are waitin'. They're not partial to waitin'"  
"Let 'em read a magazine. We don't make the sale until Mal and Zoe are back on the boat."  
Jayne glares at the pilot "These are stone killers. They ain't cuddly like me."  
"I'm not flying anywhere without my wife."  
Buffy turns to Jayne "Wash is right. Niska's a sick son of a bitch who doesn't like when people are late. But he can forgive lateness if it gets the job done. But you go there without the person who made the deal, he'll kill us all any way."  
Jayne rolls his eyes and goes to stand again but grunts in pain "Doc, I need a pop to quiet this pain some!"  
Buffy sighs "Here." She then punches Jayne in the face knocking him out cold.  
Everyone stares at her shocked, Buffy just shrugs "What? He asked for something for the pain. Sleep helps."

Simon chuckles before becoming slightly worried "What about the authorities? We're sitting here with stolen Alliance goods. Won't they be looking for us?"  
"If they buzz this canyon, we'll hear 'em before they see us." Wash says before turning to Buffy "By the way. Thank you. It's bout time someone sent him to nap time."  
Buffy smiles and waves her hand "No problem and really anytime." Buffy then turns to Simon "Look authority wise, we should be good for a—"  
"They won't stop." River says her voice cutting through the room "They'll never stop. They'll just keep coming back until they get back what you took. Two by two. Hands of blue. Tow by two. Hand of blue."  
Simon walks over to River to try and calm her while Wash turns to Buffy "You know Niska right? Can you buy us some time?"  
"This Adelai Niska you're talkin' about." Book asks curious.  
Buffy nods "Yeah, how'd you know that name."

"As I've heard it. He made a deal with the captain, if the captain's not there to finish it, doesn't matter how fond he is of Ms. Summers here. If Niska finds out he's being held...and may speak as to who hired him, I think you're right that we're better off being a little late."  
Buffy turns to Simon "Keep Jayne down. If he gets up, he'll get us all killed. I'm not a big fan of dying."

* * *

Buffy sits with Wash and Kaylee in the pilot's bay when Jayne comes up the stairs "That's it! We waited long enough."  
Buffy turns to him "How the hell—" She stops when she sees Simon "I thought I told you to keep him down."  
"Let's get this bird in the air." Jayne tells them.  
"I tried." Simon tells her "He's surprisingly fast."  
Buffy rolls her eyes before turning to Jayne "Are you stupid or did I hit you too hard."  
Jayne turns and glares at her "Don't you get me stared Shortie, I don't give a gorram crap if your stronger than gorram herd of ten men, Mal's not here I'm in charge. Now let's get this bird in the air."  
"No rutting way." Wash tells him.  
"You really should sit down." Simon suggests to Jayne.  
Kaylee turns to Jayne "We can't just leave the captain and Zoe."  
"They ain't comin', and the only one of use capable of gettin' 'em can't cause alliance soldiers will be all around." Jayne says gesturing to Buffy "We can't get 'em, so they're done. Let's fire it up."

"What's going on?" Inara asks as her and Shepherd Book enter the room.  
"We're takin' off."  
"We're not." Wash argues.  
Jayne turns to the pilot "Captain'd do the same if it were us."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "No. He wouldn't because he's not a gorram idiot like you."  
"Shut it."  
Wash tries to draw everyone's attention "Listen to me."  
"You know what the chain of command is? It's a chain I beat you with till you understand who's in command here. Now, we're finishing this deal, and then maybe, maybe we'll come back for those morons, got themselves caught. You can't change that gettin' all...bendy."

Suddenly Jayne starts to wobble as he "Shine like little angels." He says before collapsing on the ground.  
Buffy chuckles and turns to Simon "You drugged him."  
Simon shrugs "I told him to sit down."  
"It's funnier this way."  
"You doped him." Kaylee says with a smile.  
Simon nods "It was supposed to kick in a good deal sooner. I—I just didn't feel comfortable with him in charge. I hope that's right."  
Buffy shrugs "Moron would have led us to a certain death, then would have used us as human shields. You did the right thing."

"So, how do we get the others?" Book asks  
"Jayne was right about them not making contact." Wash says "Chances are they got pinched gettin' off that train."  
Buffy turns to Wash "I have experience breaking into Alliance holding cells. I can get them out. Not the first time I've done it for someone."  
Book shakes his head "As Capable as you are Miss. Summers, Alliance will spot you in a heartbeat."  
"Shephards right." Kaylee tells the blonde "Buffy, your one of Alliance's most wanted, you'll get caught there."  
"Well then who is gonna be able to pull this off?" Buffy asks.  
Book answers "Someone respectable enough might be able to."

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kaylee says as her and Buffy walks over Mal and Inara.  
"She hit me." Mal tells them.  
Buffy shrugs before punching him in the face, "What the gorram hell?" Mal yells as he clutches his jaw.  
Buffy shrugs "You're an idiot. Plus can't let Inara have all the fun."

Mal glares at her for a second "How many people have you hit today?"  
Buffy shrugs "Just you and Jayne. It's been a slow day."  
Mal chuckles and the entire crew make their way down the stairs where they see Jayne passed out on the stairs.  
"We tried to get him into the infirmary." Kaylee explains "He's just heavy."  
Mal looks up at Buffy "Heavy?" He asks unconvinced.  
Buffy shrugs "My arms were tired. Plus he looks comfy there."

"Kept the engine running." Wash informs Mal "We're good to go."  
"We're not going." Mal tells them.  
"Not—what? Not—why?"  
"We're bringing the cargo back." Zoe explains  
"What!?" Jayne mumbles still unable to speak properly "What do you mean, back? I waited for you guys!"  
The crew come to a stop in the cargo hold by the cargo for Niska. "What are you talking about?" Wash asks "What about Niska? Won't this put him in more or less a killing mood."  
Buffy shakes her head "More like a torture mood. Death is better in those situations."  
"There's others need this more." Mal tells them.  
Zoe turns to Buffy "Could you get this on the mule."  
"My shuttle's faster." Inara tells them.

Mal shakes his head "You risked enough flying in there once. And I don't want to get slapped around no more. Far as Niska goes, we'll explain to him...the job went south when we return the money."  
Buffy walks over and picks up the cargo as she speaks "May be best if I do that. He actually likes me. Most die when they mess up a job, he just had Crow break several bones in my leg."  
Wash's eyes widen "That's what you get if he's fond of you?"  
Buffy shrugs as she places the cargo down "Like I said could have been worse."  
Mal turns to Buffy "Wait, that why you were limping for two gorram weeks?"  
"Yep."  
"No one going to question the fact that blondie just lifted that by herself with no problem!" Jayne slurs.  
All of them shrug "We've all seen weirder." Kaylee says.  
"Buff." Wash says "If you're the one explaining might wanna do it now."

All of them turn to see Crow and his men making their way onto the ship.  
"You didn't make the rendezvous." Crow says "Expected more from you Slayer."  
"Slayer?" Wash whispers.  
Buffy sighs "It's a name people used for me when I was a mercenary." She whispers.  
Mal steps forwards "Ran into a few complications."  
"You are thinking of taking Mr. Niska's money and his property maybe."  
"Uh, interestingly, neither."  
Crow raises an eyebrow confused "I don't understand."  
"Yeah. Look. Here's what it is. Deal's off. We changed our minds."  
"You entered into an arrangement with Mr. Niska. There is no mind changing."  
Mal chuckles "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. We—we just—we can't take this job. So you just relax. We'll get the money he gave us. You return it we're even."  
Crow turns to Buffy "As you know, Slayer. There is no even."

Crow then throws the large curved knife in his hands hitting Mal in the shoulder.  
Buffy grabs the scythe from her side and throws it towards Crow slicing off his hand. While Zoe shoots the other guard Buffy runs towards the one closer and jumps up behind him before snapping his neck.

Just as Crow is about the kill Mal a shot goes off and Crow falls clutching his leg and now handless arm. Mal stands and see Jayne with the gun "Nice shot."  
"I was aimin' for his head."

* * *

Buffy walks into the infirmary where Simon has just finished with Mal. "Simon, could we have a moment?"  
Simon glances between Mal and Buffy before nodding "Of course."  
Simon quickly exits the room and Buffy walks to stand by Mal who is currently sitting on the chair "You're an idiot you know that."  
"I've had plenty worse." He reminds her.  
Buffy chuckles "I know. I was the one who was forced to learn how to sew so you wouldn't die."  
"That you did. You were a rutting terrible nurse."  
Buffy smiles "I told you I would be. It's a good thing you have a doctor now."  
Mal nods "Yeah, kid's alright."

Buffy taps Mal's shoulder "You'll live."  
Mal chuckles "Sure you don't wanna check?" He says with a smirk.  
Buffy places a hand on his chest and moves in closer, once her face is inches from his she speaks "Not gonna happen."  
Buffy then smiles and steps away heading for the door "Goodnight Mal."  
As she leaves Mal groans in frustration "Damn woman's killing me."


	11. Bushwhacked - Part 1

Buffy rolls onto her back before standing and smirking "You're getting better." She says to Mal.  
"I'm a fast learner." Mal runs towards her but Buffy brings her leg up kicking him in the chest, she then swings out her fist hitting him in the face. She turns and delivers another punch to his face, she raises her hand again but he catches her arm as she swings. Mal smirks "You're getting slower."  
Buffy smiles before kicking him in the stomach. He groans in pain and tries to pull her to the ground however she lets him pull her, as he does she does an side aerial. Once she lands she uses the hand, still connected to his to flip him onto his back.

Once he lands Mal swings out his own leg catching Buffy's feet, causing her to fall. She quickly recovers and pins Mal to the mat "Smart. But I still win." Buffy says.  
"Not having a problem with that at the moment." He tells her.  
Buffy stares at him confused before remembering she is sitting on top of him "Settle down, Esmeralda. Not gonna happen." She tells him as she moves to stand. Before she can stand however she finds her self pinned by Mal.  
Mal looks down at her "You sure bout that?"

"Commander Summers, Sergeant Reynolds!" General Hammond yells as he walks into the room.  
Buffy quickly shoves Mal off her and to the side before flipping her self up "Sir."  
The general glances between the two for a moment for sighing "You leave for Serenity Valley at 06:00. I suggest you stop whatever this is for the moment. Get a good night rest. Cause tomorrow... we go to war."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Buffy is watching the crew play their game with Simon when Inara makes her way over "Whose winning?"  
"I can't really tell." Simon says "They don't seem to be playing by any civilized rules that I know."  
Buffy chuckles "It's because there are no rules. They're making them up as they go along."

Buffy looks over at River and slowly walks over "Hey River you okay?"  
River stays focused on the game, "River you wanna see a trick."  
River grins and nods, Buffy chuckles before looking over at Mal "Mal!"  
Mal looks up and see Buffy gesture towards the giant tire their using. He chuckles before going over and getting the ball off Kaylee, Buffy quickly climbs onto the banister and does a triple tuck in the air landing right in front of Jayne, Mal throws her the ball which she quickly gets into the tire.  
"Oh come on!" Jayne calls "No fair, she's all...gorramit."  
"That's how it's done Jayne." Mal says.

As they are playing an alarm goes off "Proximity alert." Zoe realizes "We must be coming up on something."  
"Oh, my god." Wash says "What can it be? We're all doomed! Who's flying this thing?" Wash breaks into a smile "Oh, right. That would be me. Uh, back to work."  
Wash tosses Mal the ball and Buffy takes it off him "Mine now."  
Mal reaches for the ball "Give me the ball, crazy."  
Buffy shakes her head "No."  
"Gorram woman" Mal says as Buffy chuckles, Mal quickly lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder.  
"Hey!" Buffy exclaims but can't stop laughing.

Buffy from her place looks over at Kaylee who looks up at Simon "Say, Doc, why don't you come on down, play for our side. Inara won't mind."  
Buffy tosses Kaylee the ball and twists herself so that she flips off Mal's back.  
As she lands the ship begins to shake.

* * *

"Wash, you have a stroke or something?" Mal asks as he and the others make their way into the bay.  
"Near enough." Wash tells them  
"What happened?" Zoe asks.  
Buffy looks out the window and notices the ship "I'm gonna put my money on that happened."  
"Wo de ma!" Jayne exclaims seeing the floating ship.  
"Anybody home?" Mal asks Wash.  
"I've been hailing her." He informs them "But if whoever's there is as healthy as the guy we just ran over, I can't imagine anybody's gonna be picking up."  
"Bring us in a little closer."  
Wash nods "Get you close enough to ring the doorbell."  
"So, what do we figure? Transport ship?" Mal asks the group.  
Buffy shrugs "Gateway to hell?"  
Wash chuckles "May look like one but no. Converted cargo hauler. Maybe a short-range scow."  
"You can see she don't wanna be parked like that." Kaylee observes and she stares at the ship. "The port thrust's gone..."  
"It's why it's spinning like a carousel." Buffy finishes causing Kaylee to smile "Knew I liked you for a reason." Kaylee says.

Simon looks at the ship skeptically "A short-range vessel this far out into space?"  
"Retrofitted..." Wash explains "to carry passengers."  
Buffy looks over at Simon "Used a lot now. Easy way to travel."  
"Travelers pick them up cheap at government auction. A few modifications, and they serve well enough for a one-way push to the outer planets." Zoe explains.  
"Settlers." Book realises.  
Wash nods "Cram 15, 20 families on a boat that size, you pack 'em in tight enough."  
"Families." Inara asks stunned.  
Buffy nods "Typical, parent loses work can't afford to stay on the Central planet's so they ship out their families to the outer planets hoping for work."  
"Tell you what I think." Jayne interjects "I figure that fella we run into did everyone on board. Killed 'em all. Then he decided to take a swim to see how fast his blood would boil out his ears."  
"You're a very 'up' person." Wash tells him sarcastically.

"Shouldn't we report this?" Book asks Mal.  
Mal smiles "To who? The alliance? Right. They're gonna run right out here lickety-split and make sure these taxpayers are okay."  
Buffy continues to stare out the ship as she speak "Alliance don't care Shepherd. Unless it's got something to do with them they'll leave it hanging there like a kitten in a tree."  
"Then we'll have to." Book tells them.  
"If there's folk in need of help, why aren't they beamin' no distress call?" Jayne asks.  
Zoe nods "It's true. There's no beacon."  
"Which means it's likely no one's looking to find her." Mal points out.  
"All the more reason for us to do the right thing. As Ms. Summers put it 'save the kitten'."  
Buffy chuckles slightly but the smile leaves her face when she hears Jayne "How's about you just say a prayer when we slide on by?"  
"Shall I remind you of the story of the good Samaritan?" Book asks.  
Buffy cuts in "Already heard it. Mom told me when I was 5. I told Mal, he fell asleep, so better if you don't."

Mal chuckles "We'll check it out." He tells them "Could be survivors, and if not, well, then no one's gonna mind if we see if there's something of value they might've left behind."  
Jayne sits up in his seat and nods happily "Yeah—No, uh, someone could be hurt."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "You're really big with the empathy huh Jayne?"

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to go?" Buffy asks Mal as he helps her get into the suit.  
"Because you Blondie are freakishly strong, which is hot but also useful." Mal tells her as he zips up the suit for her.  
"I hate these suits and you know that." Buffy says as she pouts.  
Mal chuckles "I know. It just makes it that much funnier."  
Buffy punches his arm "Jackass."  
Buffy helps Mal put on his helmet "So what do you think we'll find out there."  
"Can't be sure. We'll know once we're on there."  
Buffy thinks for a moment "Do you think I could find a new knife, mines rusted."  
"Girl, if the place is empty, raid all you want."  
Buffy smiles "Awesome."  
"You ready?" Zoe asks as she walks over to them.  
The two nod and then the three of them head for the cargo hold door.

* * *

"Wo de ma - my mother


	12. Bushwhacked - Part 2

"Buff you wanna get the door?" Mal asks as they reach the entrance to the other ship.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Oh, so I'm your doorman now? That's real great Mal, my dream come true."  
Zoe chuckles "You always know how to get to a girl's heart, don't you Captain."  
Mal glares at her "Shut it, Zoe."  
Zoe chuckles again while Buffy pulls the door open.  
"Entering adjoining air lock now." Mal says into his radio.  
The three of them make their way inside and down the hall "Okay, Wash, ask Serenity to knock for us."

A moment later there is a buzzing noise and then the door in front of them opens, the three slowly make there way inside "Emergency power's up." Mal informs Wash over the radio "Dashboard light."  
"Looks like there were kids here." Buffy says as she spots the toys and bikes.  
The three continue through the halls and end up in the largest room where travelers still have plates full of food "Whatever happened here happened quick." Mal realises.  
"You'd think they'd finish that delicious food." Buffy says sarcastically as she stares at the food on the plates.  
"Everything was left on." Zoe tells them as they continue around the ship "Ship powered down on it's own."  
Buffy looks around the room "No sign of a struggle."  
"They're just—" Zoe starts.  
Mal interjects "Gone."  
"Sir." Zoe says "Personal log. Someone was in the middle of an entry."

* * *

"What the hell?" Buffy says when she sees Simon moving towards them in a suit.  
Mal turns to face Simon "Hi."  
Kaylee sighs and quickly makes her way over to the doctor helping him removing his helmet.  
Mal looks at Simon confused "Um, what are you doing here? And what's with the suit?" Suddenly Jayne bursts into laughter.  
Simon glares at him "You're hilarious. Sadist."  
Mal cuts in "All right, enough. Ain't got time for games. As long as you're here, you may as well lend a hand. You can roll with Kaylee. Let's be quick about this. A few loads each. No need to be greedy."  
Buffy pouts "I really wanted a new set of knifes...and maybe some shoes."  
Mal chuckles as does Zoe but the two are brought back to Simon's attention as he speaks "Where are all the people?"

Buffy turns to him "Not sure, lifeboat scooted off bout a week ago so I'm guessing they all went poof to safety."  
Mal nods in agreement "Anyway, we're just here to pick the bones, so you two start in the engine room, so you two start in the engine room." He says gesturing to Kaylee and Simon.  
"Jayne take the gallery, Zoe make sure he actually does his job."  
Zoe nods while Jayne just complains "Hey!"  
Mal smiles "Would you rather Buffy went with you?"  
Buffy smirks "Yeah, seems that eye of yours could use a friend."

* * *

Buffy looks over at the screen "16 families it seems."  
Mal nods "Lifeboat wouldn't hold a third of that." Mal brings the radio to his mouth "Wash, any luck?"  
Wash's voice come from over the radio _"Think I found something that pretty well matches that class. The layout looks about right. Seems to me any valuables, if there are any, would likely be stored somewhere...'C' deck, aft."_  
Mal smiles "Good work. Keep the engine running. We shouldn't be long."

As they head for the C deck Buffy turns to Mal "So your crew, they don't know about the whole..."  
Mal shakes his head "Ah, no."  
Buffy sighs relieved "That's good."  
Mal raises an eyebrow "Figured you'd be a little pissed."  
"Not their concern. Anyway It's better this way."  
Mal sighs as they continue to walk "You do realise we're still technically—"  
Buffy cuts him off "Yep. Kinda hard to forget."  
"Doesn't have to be this way you know." Mal says as they turn another corner.  
"Yes. It does." Buffy tells him "It's easier this way. People like us live easier when we avoid emotional connects."  
Mal looks over at her worried "We gonna talk bout what the gorram hell happened to you?"  
Buffy stops walking and turns to him "Mal I told you to drop the subject."  
"Buff can't help you if you don't fill me in, then I can't do nothin'..."  
"There's nothing to do Mal!" Buffy yells "What they did to me can't be fixed. I can't be fixed. You can't fix me, not this time. So just drop it. Please."  
Buffy huffs and tries to walk off but Mal grabs her arm "Not a rutting chance. Spill."  
Buffy sighs and is about to answer when she notices where they are "We're here. C deck."  
Mal looks around in surprise before slowly letting go of Buffy's arm.

Buffy walks over to the control button for the door "It's locked." She says when nothing works.  
Mal smiles "Well, now, I'd say that's a very good sign." Mal laughs before pulling the blowtorch out of his bag and moving towards the door.

* * *

 **6 Years and 8 months Ago:**

"Get down!" Buffy yells as the Alliance soldiers begin firing at them. Buffy sees one of her men standing in the field frozen "Dammit" She mutters before running at him and tackling him out of the way.  
"Buffy!" Mal calls as he and Zoe see Buffy and the soldier go down.  
Buffy rolls away from the other soldier and stands pulling him to his feet "Come on move it. Now!"  
The two head back into the Independents camp and Mal runs over to Buffy "Gorrammit, you're hit, come on we got to get that bullet out."  
Buffy shakes her head "I'll be fine."  
Mal forces her to sit "No you won't, let me help."  
Buffy sighs "Do it quick."  
Mal nods "Zoe! Get over here."  
Zoe quickly runs over and waits for orders "Deal with Bendis. Then protect the front."  
Zoe nods "You got it sir."

Mal turns back to Buffy who groans in pain, Mal places a hand on her check "Hey don't worry just breathe."  
Buffy nods slowly and takes a deep breath as Mal starts to pull the bullet out.  
Once he pulls the bullet out Buffy takes a deep breath "I hate getting shot."  
Mal chuckles "Yeah sucks doesn't it?"  
Mal smiles and picks his gun back up before turning back to her "So you wanna get a drink after this?"  
Buffy looks at him confused "Wait what?"  
"A drink? You and me."  
Buffy's eyes widen "I—"  
Before Buffy could say anything another explosion goes off causing them both to move.


	13. Bushwhacked - Part 3

**Present Day:**

The two of them make their way inside the hole where the door used to be and shine the torches around the room "Well, this is extremely dull." Buffy says as they look around. "Here." Mal says as he finds something, Buffy walks over to him.  
"Gen-seed, protein, crop supplements. Everything a growing family needs...to make a fresh start on a new world."  
Buffy nods "Hard subsidies for 14-plus little families. That's—"  
"About a fortune. Forget the rest. We just take this stuff."  
Buffy looks at the boxes "We should be able to get it. But I'm sick of getting used as a human luggage machine."  
Mal chuckles "Fine we'll get some hands."  
Buffy nods but then a thought comes to her "Mal, even on a lifeboat...whose gonna leave something like this behind."  
Mal looks around "Nobody escaped."

Buffy hears footsteps and turns to see River "River, what are you—"  
River points up at the ceiling so Buffy looks up and her eyes widen as she sees bodies.  
"Zhēn dǎoméi." Mal mutters "I know what did this. Get her out of here."  
Buffy's eyes were still glued to the bodies "Buff?" Mal moves over to "Buffy, come on."  
Buffy shakes her self "Yeah. Come on River." Buffy quickly grabs but she freezes when she hears the gunshot coming from the radio.

* * *

"It came from above." Buffy realizes as her Mal and River make their way through the ship.  
"The galley."  
"We heard shootin'." Kaylee says as her and Simon appear.  
Simon's focus however is completely on his little sister "River, what are you—"  
"I followed the voices." She explains.  
Simon walks over to his sister "Don't ever leave the ship. Not ever."  
Buffy hands River over to Simon "Stay here." Buffy tells River before walking over to Mal and towards the galley.

* * *

The two of them look around the room and turns to see both Jayne and Zoe pointing their guns at them.  
"What's you see?" Mal asks as he lowers his gun.  
"Didn't." Jayne replies as both he and Zoe do the same "Came at me from behind. Big, though, Strong. "  
Buffy looks over at Zoe "You see anything?"  
Zoe shakes her head "On the other side of the room, couldn't see past Jayne's big ass head."  
Buffy smells copper close to her and looks down at the ground "Huh? Looks like Jayne actually did something useful." She says gesturing to the blood trail leading to the vent.  
Mal walks over to the vent and the person inside begins to panic "No, no, no."  
"Shh. Easy, now." Mal tries as he pulls open the vent "No one's gonna hurt you."  
"No. No mercy. No." Buffy eyes widen as she hears the term and she pulls Mal back before taking his gun off him and hitting the man in the face with the butt of it.  
"What the hell?" Mal asks.  
Buffy shakes her head "He watched. He would have attached you."  
Buffy reaches down and grabs the guy out of the vent. As she drops him Simon turns to Jayne "Wow. He's a real beasts. It's a wonder you're still alive."  
Jayne glares at him "Looked bigger when I couldn't see him.

* * *

The moment they got back to the ship Buffy quickly heads back to her quarters and begins to breath, completely panicked "Oh, god." Her hands begin to shake as she tries to control the memories threatening to escape again.  
Buffy sits there for all most an hour when she feels someone grab her, out of instinct she flips the person onto their back before putting them in a choke hold "Gorram it woman! Let go!" Mal yells.  
Buffy's eyes widen "Shit." She quickly releases him "I'm sorry. I just—I..."  
Mal looks at the girl closely before seeing that she was actually shaking. Mal's expression becomes worried and he slowly walks towards her "Hey. It's fine. No harm."  
Buffy nods but she can't help but continue to shake, Mal moves closer and pulls her to him and as he does she wraps her arms around him. Mal leans his chin on the top of her head as he strokes her hair, slowly Buffy stops shaking. Mal chuckles "That always works."  
Mal pulls away and places both hands on the side of the blonde's face, wiping away the tears "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong? I've never seen you this shaken."  
Buffy takes a deep breath and nods "Um...after I was first taken. The alliance they...they wanted to figure out why I was so strong, to find a way to put it in their soldiers. They drugged me, so I wouldn't feel anything, but I watched them cut me open, trying to find what made me 'tick'."  
Buffy raises her shirt slowly showing the scar on her stomach, after a moment she lowers her shirt and continues "The testing... after they couldn't find anything biological they moved onto the pain and strength. They wanted to see how much I could handle. Mal, they locked me up with Reavers."  
Mal's eyes widen "How—"  
"Reavers are savage, the Alliance had been keeping a couple prisoner. They wanted to see how I would fare against them."  
"Did—"  
Buffy shakes her head "No. I killed anyone of them that got near me."  
Mal looks at her confused "They why did you-on the ship—"  
"Because I wasn't the only person they did it to. The only other person to survive watched everyone else he was with be tortured and beg for the sweet sensation of death...After that this man he...he kept saying 'no mercy' over and over again. He became more like one of them. More reaver than human."  
Mal moves the hair out of Buffy's face and she leans into his touch "You're not a monster." He tells her.  
Buffy shakes her head "What I've seen, what I've experienced, what if in time –"  
Mal interjects "You are the gorram stubbornest person I have ever met and you're the strongest. Look at you now, not even something like that could break you."  
Buffy sighs "It did break me Mal. I'm not me. I'm like half Buffy or a quarter Buffy."  
Mal chuckles "No. You're still Buffy. Even if you don't see it now, you will."

Buffy's eyes widen and a small smile appears on her lips, she slowly leans in a places a soft kiss on Mal's lips. When she pulls away Mal smiles and cups her check in his hand before kissing her again passionately.  
Buffy swings her leg around so she can straddle his waist and just as he removes her jacket Zoe climbs down the ladder "Hey Buff have you seen -"  
Zoe freezes when she sees the position her captain and her best friend were in, Zoe rolls her eyes "You two are like damn, teenagers sneaking around. It's the war all over again."  
Buffy quickly climbs off Mal and pulls her jacket back on "Zoe, what's going on?" Buffy asks nervously and slightly flushed, as she runs her hands through her hair.  
Zoe chuckles "Wash found something, figured the captain would be looking for you. Should have guessed."  
Buffy nods "Anything I can do?" She asks hoping to change the subject.  
Zoe nods "You may know about the thing Wash found. So yeah, he's in the pilot bay, with Kaylee."  
Buffy nods and quickly climbs back up the ladder avoiding eye contact with Mal.

Mal glares at Zoe "Really? Your timing gorram sucks."  
Zoe chuckles "Not my fault, I figured she was still blowing you off."  
"Well that has been resolved."  
Zoe raises an eyebrow "Don't be so sure about that captain, girl got out of here quicker than Jayne when he has the chance to use a grenade."  
Zoe chuckles once more before climbing up the ladder, Mal grunts annoyed "Gorramit." He mutters before standing and heading to the ladder.


	14. Bushwhacked - Part 4

"It's a real burden being right so often." Mal says as he stares at the monitor.  
"When are you ever right?" Buffy asks.  
Mal smirks "I'm always right."  
Buffy scoffs before turning back to Wash "What is that?" The pilot asks.  
"Booby trap." Mal explains "Reavers sometimes leave 'em for the rescue ships. Triggered it when we landed on."  
Buffy sighs "I really don't like the fact that they're smarter than us half the time."  
Wash looks over at Buffy "You've seen one?"  
Buffy nods "Yep and let's just say if it detaches ka pow." Buffy makes an exposition gesture with her hands.  
"Okay, so we don't detach. We just, I don't know sit tight until—"  
Zoe interjects "What, Reavers come back?"  
"Looks like they've jerry-rigged it with a pressure catch."  
Buffy nods "She's right that's the only thing that would work with all these spare parts."  
Kaylee continues "We could probably bypass that easy, we get to the D.C. line."  
Mal turns to the engineer "You tell me right now, little Kaylee. You really think you can do this?"  
"Sure. Yeah. I think so. Besides, if I mess up, it's not like you'll be able to yell at me."

* * *

"What's going on?" Jayne asks as he walks onto the ship, after Kaylee had separated the booby trap from Serenity.  
Mal shrugs "Well, right at this particular moment, I have to say, not a thing. Right?"  
Kaylee nods "Not a gorram thing."  
Buffy zones out of the conversation as she gets a bad feeling in her stomach. Suddenly the alarm goes off "No, no, don't you say that. It's the reavers." Jayne says panicked "The gorram reavers come back."  
"Get that stuff stored." Mal tells Jayne "Buffy." Buffy nods and follows Mal up the stairs, Zoe behind them.

"Reaver?" Mal asks panicked at the three of them run into the pilot's bay.  
"Nope. More of a pain in my behind." Buffy says as she spots the Alliance ship.  
 _"Firefly-class transport, you are ordered to release control of your helm. Prepare to dock and be boarded."  
_ Mal's eyes widen "Looks like civilsation finally caught up to us." Mal turns to Zoe "Get the kid and his sister. Hide them." He then turns to Buffy "Come with me." He tells her pulling her out of the room.

* * *

Mal leads her down into his quarters "Mal I don't have time for this. If alliance are here they're gonna find me."  
"No they're not, cause you're gonna stay out of sight."  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"  
Mal doesn't answer, he merely walks past her and bends down to the ground and pulls open a secret panel "I know you. If I put you in a suit you'll be too tempted to get on the Alliance ship and get back at them. This way I know you won't disappear again."  
Buffy sighs "Mal—"  
"No." He moves over to her and places his hands on her shoulders "They took you from me once, not gonna gorram let it happen again."  
Before she can say anything kisses her knocking the breath out of her.

When he finally pulls away he leans his forehead against hers "You're not gorram disappearing for 3 years this time. Not if I have a say bout it."  
Buffy smiles softly "Don't do anything stupid." She says as she begins to climb into the hole.  
"Can't promise nothin'."  
Buffy eyes widen "Mal..." She warns but he closes the door.  
Buffy huffs and looks around the small room, the only thing in the room was a small bed and another small door leading into the vents.  
Buffy sighs and flops down onto the bed.

* * *

 **6 Years and 8 Months Ago:**

Buffy tosses Mal her flask before crouching down next to him, "You said you wanted a drink."  
Mal smirks "I did. Although I meant..."  
Buffy cuts in "I know what you meant. But we're in the middle of a war, Mal."  
"What's you're point?"  
Buffy chuckles "You're such an idiot."  
"Can't argue with that." He says as he takes a drink.  
Buffy raises an eyebrow "You realise you're not actually supposed to agree with me right. That's our thing. We argue then we fight, laugh and finally drink."  
Mal turns to face her "I'm a gorram idiot because I didn't do this before we shipped out."  
Before Buffy can say anything Mal places his hands on the side of her face and kisses her. Buffy pulls away shocked "What are-?"  
Mal cuts her off again pulling her back into the kiss.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"This place is depressing." A voice says, Buffy shoots up in the bed and reaches for the scythe, only to freeze when she sees Whistler.  
"Whistler?" Buffy asks, a little unsure.  
"Of course it's me. Who else is this good looking?"  
Buffy is about to burst into laughter when she hears people walking around upstairs "Shit." She whispers "Alliance."  
"Your life is very different now kid." Whistler says.  
"Shhh." Buffy hisses at him "What are you doing here?"  
"You look good kid." Whistler says ignoring the question.  
Buffy glares at him "Answer. Question. Now."  
"Fine just giving you a heads up, the girl you're supposed to watch over you've met her."  
Buffy looks at him confused for a moment before realising "River."  
Whistler grins "Right you are missy. Just thought you would wanna know. Plus Powers thought it would be nice for you to see a friendly face."  
Whistler gives her a smile "By the way, congratulations."  
Buffy looks over at him again confused "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, you know the whole you getting married thing. Congrats." He says before disappearing.

* * *

Mal sighs annoyed as he watches the Alliance guard flip through paperwork "So, I figure by now you been over to the derelict, seen for yourself."  
The man just continues to read as he answers "Yes. Terrible thing."  
"If you want my advice, you won't tow it back. Just fire the whole gorram thing from space, be done with it."  
"That ship is evidence." The Alliance guard says "I'm not in the habit of destroying evidence. Not like your friend Buffy Summers was.  
Mal's eyes widen "Don't know what your talking bout there. But I'm gonna guess this is your first tour out here on the border."

The guard drops his file and stares at Mal "It's a very loyal crew you have there. But then, I can tell by your record...you have a—a tendency to inspire that quality in people...Sergeant."  
"It's not sergeant. No anymore. War's over."  
"For some it will never be over. Now I'm curious you worked with one of the best fighters to ever walk the galaxy, am I correct?"  
Mal glares at him "Yes."  
"Buffy Anne Summers. She was one of the Commander's you worked with during the war. I know from your file that you two were actually married for a time."  
Mal continues to glare at him "Don't see how that's any of your concern."  
"I've notice your ship's called Serenity. You and Summers were stationed on Hara together at the end of the war. Battle of Serenity Valley took place there, if I recall."  
Mal rolls his eyes "You know, I believe you might be right.  
"Independents suffered a pretty crushed defeat there. Some say that after Serenity the browncoats were through, the war ended in that valley. I know for a fact that your wife didn't believe that."  
"How'd you know that?"  
"The jobs she worked. She was the best mercenary in the business, but had a thing for taking out important Alliance figures."  
Mal chuckles softly "That she did."  
"She died because of that believe."  
Mal glares at him "Don't you gorram—"  
The guard just continues "Seems odd you'd name your ship after a battle you were on the wrong side of. And a battle where if your wife had picked the right side, you wouldn't be a widow right now."  
"We may have been on the losing side. Still not convinced it was the wrong one. She was damn well sure of it."

The man walks around the table and closer to Mal "Is that why you attacked that transport?"  
"What?" Mal asks genuinely confused.  
"You're still fighting the same battle, Sergeant. Only those weren't soldiers you murdered. They were civilians, families, citizens loyal to the Alliance, trying to make a new life and you can't just stand that, can you?"  
"So we attacked that ship, then brought the only living survivor to our infirmary. Is that what we did?" Mal asks.  
"I'd ask him, only I'm not sure he'll be able to speak with his tongue split down the middle."  
"Wo de tian, a!"

* * *

Buffy hears the guards leave and finally climbs out the little room, she makes her way through the ship when she stops Simon and a panicked River "Hey you guys ok?"  
River turns to Buffy and points inside the room "Big Bad."  
Buffy's eyes widen "Simon stay here."  
Simon shakes his head "No, it's fine. River come on."  
Buffy groans "Let me go first." She suggests "Maybe it'll make her feel better."  
Simon nods grateful and Buffy slowly makes her way inside the room, as she does she hears noise coming from the cargo ramp. "Someone's coming." Buffy realises, she turns to Simon "Go get her out of here."  
Buffy spots Mal a distance away and looks for a way out, she quickly jumps up onto the ceiling and holds on.

Mal spots Simon and River, and Simon gestures to the ceiling where Mal spots Buffy. Buffy gives his a small smile but then the man they had rescued jumps out and slices one the guards throat before knocking the other to the ground. Buffy quickly flips down and grabs the knife near and tosses it at the man causing it to embed itself in his back, as Mal runs over and snaps the Reaver's neck Buffy quickly goes over to Simon and River and takes them somewhere else.

* * *

"You save his gorram life and he still takes the cargo." Jayne complains as they watch the alliance ship take off. "Hundan!"  
"He had to." Mal tells him "Couldn't let us profit. Wouldn't be civilised." Mal then turns to Buffy and nods in the direction of the crew cabins "Come on."

Buffy pouts and as Mal leads her down to his room she moans "So come on yell. Let's get with the yelling."  
Mal turns to her "What you did was gorram stupid."  
"I know but I—"  
Buffy is cut off as Mal kisses her.  
Buffy pulls away "I thought you were gonna yell."  
Mal chuckles "I did. I'm done now."  
Buffy smiles before heading for the ladder "Where you goin?"  
"My room." Buffy explains "Faith always said leave them wanting more." She jokes before disappearing.


	15. Shindig - Part 1

Buffy watches with Inara as the guys play pool, while Inara heads back to the bar Mal walks over to Buffy "You thinking of starting a fight again?" Buffy asks.  
Mal scoffs "As I remember it, it was you who started the whole thing."  
Buffy smiles "Well considering there is a thief about it's likely that there will be a fight."  
Mal raises an eyebrow "Thief?"  
Buffy stands and leans forward placing her hand on the inside of his jacket, a second later she pulls a roll of cash from his pocket "Yeah. Real good thief."  
Mal tries to take the money back but Buffy keeps it out of reach, "Now, the thief earned that with the sweat of their slave-trading brows."  
Buffy chuckles "Mal—"  
"'Course, they won't discover it till they go order their next round of drinks."  
Suddenly a man grabs Mal's shoulder "Wei."  
Buffy smirks "Or maybe a touch sooner."  
"Right you are." Mal says before turning around and punching the man in the face.

Buffy goes to sit next to Inara and grabs herself another drink as they continue to watch Mal and Jayne fight the other customers.  
"You gonna help?" Mal asks Buffy.  
Buffy shakes her head "Sorry, my hands are full." She tells him gesturing to her drink.  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Inara asks the blonde.  
Buffy just chuckles "Morons got themselves into the mess, they can get them selves out of it. Plus he was tagged first, we're not in the game."

When a man runs towards her and Inara, Buffy merely elbows him in the face before kicking him the gut sending him flying across the room. Inara laughs "I thought we weren't going to interfere."  
Buffy shrugs "He came at me, that's just simple self defence."  
"Okay we're goin' now." Mal says as he grabs Buffy's arm and leads her and Inara out of the bar.

* * *

Buffy stares at the sunset completely mesmerised feeling as though it had been an eternity since she last saw one "Ain't that a joyful sight?" Mal says as he enters the bay.  
"You got to love a sunset." Wash says in agreement.  
"Reminds me of home." Buffy says to herself as she thinks about her family and friends.  
"Persephone ain't home." Mal tells them "Too many people we need to avoid. Especially you missy." He says to Buffy "Re-supply, look for work, move along. We sniff the air. We don't kiss the dirt."  
"Wasn't planning on the dirt kissing sir." Zoe says.  
Wash smiles "I wouldn't stand for it anyway, captain, jealous man like me. You lucky you ain't married cap, jealousy levels double." While Zoe hits Wash playfully on the arm Mal looks down at Buffy who pretends to be completely focused on the sunset.

Suddenly a beeping noise goes off "Coming in." Wash says as he sits up  
"Planet's coming up a mite fast." Zoe realises.  
"Ah, that's just 'cause I'm goin' down too quick. Likely crash and kills us all."  
"Well, if that happens, let me know." Mal says before turning to Buffy "I gotta talk to you."  
Buffy shakes her head and backs away heading towards the door "Can't I have to go do... something. Bye." Buffy quickly escapes and Mal sighs "Dammit." He mutters before hurrying after her.

* * *

Buffy knocks on Inara's door and slowly enters the room "Buffy." Inara says with a smile "Thank you for coming."  
Buffy shrugs "Sure. Although don't know how long it will be to Mal finds where I've run off to." Buffy looks over at the screen "He's a cutie." Buffy observes.  
Inara smiles "One of my clients. Atherton Wing." Inara gestures to the couch "Please sit."Buffy nods and sits down in one of the seats, Inara sits opposite her "Atherton and I will be attending a ball tomorrow night." Inara explains.  
Buffy looks at her confused "That's cool."  
"I was wandering if you would like to attend."  
Buffy's eyes widen "I don't think that's a good idea—"  
"It's a masquerade." Inara assures her "No one will know who you are."  
"I'm still a bit confused here, why are you inviting me?"  
Inara smiles "I figured you could use some time away from the crew, mainly Mal. To sort out the things in your head."  
Buffy tilts her head "Right about that."  
"Plus, do not tell the Captain this, but there may be some very wealthy men who are easily distracted by a beautiful woman."  
Buffy laughs "I like the way you think." Buffy pauses "But I have nothing to wear."  
Inara just smiles "I think that can be fixed."

* * *

After talking with Inara, Buffy climbs down into her room and flops down on the bed. She stays there for a few minutes before rolling over and lifting up the edge of the mattress, revealing a handful of photo's.  
Buffy, with a shaky hand lifts the photos and smiles as she flips through photo's of her mother, her sister and her friends.  
Buffy strokes the photos "I miss you guys." She whispers.  
"Hey." Mal says as he climbs down the ladder. Buffy sighs "I see knocking is not an option."  
"My ship." Mal says simple.  
Buffy closes her eyes "Mal, I'm really not in the mood."  
Mal ignores her and walks over to her, taking a seat next to her, Buffy moves away and stands. As she moves away Mal spots the pictures and sighs "You miss them."  
Buffy nods as she faces the wall "Everyday." Buffy takes a deep breath "I need to get out of here for a few days."  
Mal stands and stares at her confused "What'd you mean?"

Buffy slowly turns to him "Just a couple days, Inara asked me to go some ball thing tonight, figured I'll crash out at a hotel after."  
"Buffy, we're on Pershephone, alliance are everywhere—"  
"I know that. But I just—I need some time Mal, to think about things. To think what I'm gonna do next."  
Mal stares at her confused "What do—"  
"Cap, we're ready." Wash's voice says over the intercom.  
Mal turns to Buffy "Buffy—" Mal stops as he notices her now gone "Damn woman's a ghost."

* * *

 **6 Years 6 months Ago:**

"We don't have time for this." Buffy tells Mal but she can't help but moan as he continues to kiss her neck.  
Mal ignores her and continues to lead her towards the tent while kissing her "Says who?" He mumbles.  
Buffy chuckles "Says the war currently happening around us."  
Mal pulls away and looks around "Oh yeah that."  
Buffy grins "Yeah, that. Kind of kills the mo—"  
Mal kisses her, silencing her. When he pulls away he grins at her expression "You were saying?"  
Buffy grabs the lapels of his jacket and pulls him closer kissing him, after a few seconds she pulls away "This is a very bad idea." She breathes.  
"No, it gorram isn't." He says before lifting her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Mal grins as she kisses him "What?" Buffy asks confused.  
Mal just chuckles "It bout gorram time." He says kissing her again, Buffy giggles as he then carries her into the tent.

* * *

 **Present day:**

Buffy stares at the deep purple gown Inara handed her "Inara this is...I can't."  
Buffy tries to hand the dress back to her but Inara just pushes it back towards the blonde "You can and you will. Now go try it on."  
Inara shoves Buffy into the other room and laughs as she hears the blonde moan annoyed.

Buffy slips on the purple gown and slowly turns towards the mirror. The gown was beautiful a deep purple strapless dress where the skirt simply flowed as she moved.  
Buffy sighs remembering a time in which she would have worn something like this, Buffy closes her eyes burying memories that had been slowly fading over the years.

Once she was calm Buffy takes a deep breath and makes her way back to the other room. As she steps inside Inara turns to her and smiles "You look beautiful."  
Buffy shakes herself slightly self conscious "I feel weird. It's been years, like years and years, since I've warn something like this. It's nice."

* * *

Buffy makes her way through the party and at first sight almost runs towards the food table but controls herself. She circles around and flirts with several of the upper class man, while slickly sneaking jewels and money into the hidden compartment in her dress. After a while though Buffy takes a break and watches as the people dance.


	16. Shindig - Part 2

"Miss Kaywinnit Lee Frye and escort." The announcer calls causing Inara to turn away from Atherton "Kaylee?" she says confused before seeing Kaylee and Mal enter the ball "Oh, gou shi."

* * *

Mal and Kaylee make their way inside the ball as they enter they stop to admire the room, Mal turns to Kaylee "Does, um—does this seem kind of tight?" He asks gesturing to his trousers.  
Kaylee peeks "It shows off your backside. Did you see the chandelier? It's hovering."  
"What's the point of that, I wonder?"  
Kaylee grins as she looks around but she become filled with joy as she spots the buffet "Oh, mangos!"  
Mal just continues to stare at the chandelier "I mean, I see how they did it. I just ain't gettin' the why."  
Kaylee continues to observe "These girls have the most beautiful dresses. And so do I. How bout that."  
Mal nods "Yeah, well just be careful. We cheated badger out of good money to buy that frippery, and you're supposed to make me look respectable."  
Kaylee nods "Yes, sir, Captain tight-pants."  
Mal groans but continues to search, he however freezes when he see Buffy, Kaylee notices his focus and turns "Oh, my. She looks beautiful."  
Mal smile "Yeah, she does." Mal turns to Kaylee and notices her staring at the fruit, he rolls his eyes "Go on then." He tells her causing her to grin "Really?" She asks unsure.  
"Yeah, just don't make yourself sick." He tells her before heading over to Buffy.

* * *

"You're slipping." Mal says as he sees Buffy pocket a small gold necklace. Buffy turns and stares at Mal shocked "Mal, what are you doing here?"  
Mal smiles "Business. You look gorgeous, by the way."  
Buffy smiles softly "Thank you. Now go away." Buffy tries to turn away but Mal grabs her hand "Help me out. Can't seem to find my guy."  
Buffy sighs but the expression on Mal's face makes her chuckle "Okay fine. Who we looking for?"  
Mal grins in success "He's supposed to be older, kind of stocky, wears a red sash crossways."  
Buffy groans as she scrunches up her face "Damn."  
Mal looks over at her confused "What?"  
"I know who you're talking about. I may have stolen a couple gold coins from him a half hour ago."  
"Buffy!"  
Buffy shrugs "What, you'll be surprised how easy it is to get money out of rich men when you flirt."  
"What were you—" Mal pauses think more about what she said "Did you say flirt?"  
Buffy chuckles nervously "You caught that huh? Oh look he's over there." Buffy says pointing at the man in the red sash hoping to get Mal's focus off her.

The two of them make their way over to the man "Beg your pardon." Mal says drawing the man's attention "But would you be Mr. Warrick Harrow?"  
"Sir Warrick Harrow." Buffy says, "Good to see you again so soon."  
Warrick turns to her and smiles "Miss. Blake." Mal looks over at Buffy "Blake?" He mouths but she just shakes her head. Warrick at this point kisses her palm before looking over at Mal "This must be your escort."  
Buffy opens her mouth to speak but Mal cuts her off "Legally I'm her husband, but she doesn't acknowledge that."  
"Mal." Buffy hisses "Focus."  
Mal nods "Right. Sir, my name's Malcolm Reynolds. I captain a ship named Serenity. I mentioned this because I've been led to understand you want to move some property off-world. Some property you want to move off-world discreetly."  
Warrick stares at Mal for a moment before speaking "You're mistaken, sir. I'm an honest man."  
Buffy turns to the lord "Since when does making sure your goods get to the people that need them make you dishonest?"  
"Whom do you represent?" Warrick asks the couple.  
Buffy chuckles as Mal tries to explain "Represent isn't exactly the—"  
"Don't waste my time."  
"Fella called badger."  
Buffy's eyes widen "Badger? Seriously?  
Mal barely glances at her "Yes." He says before completely focusing on the Lord.  
"I know him..." Warrick admits "..and I think he's a psychotic lowlife."  
"You're not wrong there." Buffy mutters.  
Mal nods in slight agreement "And I think calling him that is an insult to the psychotic lowlife community. But the deal is solid."

At that moment Atherton and Inara make their way over "Sir Warrick, I know you from the club, I believe" Atherton says.  
Inara looks over at Mal and Buffy "Captain, this Atherton Wing. Atherton, Captain Mal Reynolds. And you have meet—"  
"The stunning Miss Blake. I must say you look lovely this evening." He tells her as he takes her palm in his hand and kisses it.  
Buffy holds back to urge to hit him, luckly Mal interjects by drawing Atherton's attention "Pleased to meet you." Mal says before looking over at Inara "Inara, I didn't realise you were going to this party."  
Inara glares at him "It's the only party."  
As Mal continues to irritate Inara, she looks over at Buffy for help, Buffy nods in understanding before turning to Mal "Mal, dance with me." She says before taking his hand "What?" He asks confused but he is helpless as she drags him onto the dance floor.

* * *

"You can be a real jackass you know that?" Buffy says to Mal as they dance.  
"What? They came over to us. I was just being polite." Mal argues.  
Buffy scoffs "Again I say jackass. She is working."  
"Than man is a hundan."  
Buffy sighs "I know that. But you have no right to get involved in her work. We're all here for business."  
Mal raises an eyebrow "And what's your business here?"  
Buffy hesitates "Money. Figured when Inara invited me I could make the most of things get some jewels, coins etcetera."  
Mal raises an eyebrow "What's the sudden need for money?"  
Buffy looks away "That's something that I'd rather keep to myself."  
"You're not thinkin' of disappearing again?"  
"I—" Buffy is cuts off when she sees Atherton makes his way over to them "May I cut in?" He asks before taking Buffy's arm and pulling her away from Mal.

"Whoa now." Mal says "Watch yourself. No need for hands on. She didn't come her with you."  
Atherton turns to Mal "She didn't come here with you either, I just need a moment to speak to her about my Inara."  
Buffy looks over at the rich man "Since when is she property?"  
"Money changes hands, which makes her mine tonight." Atherton grabs Buffy's arm roughly but Buffy simply elbows him in the gut while Mal punches him in the face.  
Mal smiles "Turns out this is my kind of party."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Dumbass."  
Inara makes her way over "Mal—"  
Mal shrugs "The man was out of line."  
Atherton stands and turns to Mal "I accept."  
"That's great! What?"  
"There has been a challenge." The man behind Atherton says.  
"I hope you're prepared, captain." Atherton says as he glares at Mal.  
"What, you all talkin' about a fight?" Mal starts to take off his jacket "Well, that's fine. Let's get out of here."

Buffy places a hand on her forehead and sighs "Put your jacket back on Mal. It's not a fistfight."  
The man behind Atherton speaks again "The duel will be met tomorrow morning at Kaytree pond."  
Mal turns back to Atherton "Well, why wait? Where's that guard? He collected a whole mess of pistols."  
Atherton does not answer the man behind him does "If you require it, any gentleman here can give you use of a sword."  
"Use of a sw—what?"

* * *

 **6 Years 6 months ago**

"Wow." Mal breaths as him and Buffy collapse on the ground breathing heavily, Buffy chuckles "Yeah."  
Buffy rolls to her side and searches for her watch, when she finds it she stares at it causing her eyes widen in panic as she sees the time. "Jiàn tā de guǐ!" She mutters before sitting up "What you doin'?" Mal asks.  
"It's 0700 Mal, next wave comes in soon."  
"Hundan." Mal mutters before banging his head on the floor.  
"Have you seen my underwear?" Buffy asks as she slips under the covers in search for her missing clothes.

A moment later Buffy appears from under the covers and grabs her shirt slipping it on before climbing out of the sleeping bag. Buffy looks around for her trousers, while Mal just watching her.  
Buffy raises an eyebrow "Seriously. Get up." She tells him.  
Mal smirks before standing still completely bare, Buffy laughs softly before shoving his clothes in his hands "Get dressed."  
Buffy turns away from him to keep from blushing and continues to search the ground "Pants. Need pants."

At that moment Zoe pops her head inside and tosses Buffy her trousers "Bout damn time. Can't keep making up excuses for the two of you."  
Buffy blushes before quickly slipping on the rest of her clothes and grabbing her boots.  
Once she's dressed she heads for the exit only to have Mal grasp her hand and pull her back towards him, Buffy turns to him "What are you—"  
Mal cuts her off by planting a sweet kiss on her lips "Don't die out there." He says as he pulls away from her.  
Buffy smiles "Don't you die, or I'm gonna be really pissed." She tells him before disappearing out the tent.


	17. Shindig - Part 3

**Present Day:**

"What's going on?" Kaylee asks as she walks over.  
Mal turns to her "I'm not rightly sure. What's going on?" He asks Warrick.  
Buffy faceplams as he explains "Well first off you'll be put up in lodgings for the night. So you don't disappear. I wouldn't blame you incidentally. Wing may be a spoiled dandy but he's an expert swordsman. He's killed a dozen men with the long blade. You're the only one gave him a reason."  
"Oh, this is a joke."  
Buffy sighs "Nope. It's not. You're gonna need a second."  
"What's that?" Mal asks confused.  
"I'll take on the job." Warrick says.  
"He fights if you refuse." Inara informs Mal.  
"Inara..." Atherton says as he approaches "Come with me, please."

Mal turns to Warrick "Now, you taking on this job being my second—does this mean we're in business?"  
"It means you're in mortal danger. But you mussed up Atherton's face. And that has endeared you to me somewhat. You might even give him a fight before he guts you."  
"Inara!" Atherton yells impatiently. Inara looks back at the group before walking away.  
As Inara leaves Kaylee looks over at Mal "Up until the punching it was a real nice party."  
Buffy shrugs "What's a party without some violence."

* * *

Buffy sneaks into Mal's room through the window and watches as he swings the sword, it barely misses her and ends up stuck in the pillar by her face.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "You and swords really are a no go, huh?"  
"How'd you get in here? The window was nailed down." Mal asks as he stares at her shocked.  
Buffy shrugs "You're forgetting, I'm freakishly strong."  
Mal sighs "What you doing here?"  
"I was bored."  
Mal rolls his eyes before turning back and yanking out the sword. "How nice to have such support."  
Buffy looks around the room and whistles "Damn this place is nice. Guess that Atherton dude doesn't skimp." Buffy pauses "Alright come on. Inara told me there is a back door, desk clerk guy is gonna let us go on our way."  
Mal shakes his head "Whoa, ho. I'm not runnin' off. You know me Buff, I never back down from a fight."  
Buffy scoffs "Sure, cause the other 100 odd times so don't count."  
"I'm not backing down from this one."  
Buffy sighs "Look I get Inara is part of your crew and you'll do anything to protect one of them...but this guy he's an expert swordsman Mal. You had trouble with the pillar. He will kill you..." Buffy says the last part in almost a whisper.

Mal walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders "I ain't dying tonight. See, I plan on having it be his death. So teach me."  
Buffy's eyes widen "Mal..."  
"I've seen you with a sword Buff, I've seen you beat the best in the verse with a sword while you had a broken arm. I don't even know how you got that good, but you can teach me."  
Buffy tilts her head "Mal there is not enough time in the world for me to make you an expert."  
Mal smiles "We'll see." He says before tossing her a sword.

* * *

"And you're dead." Buffy says as she stands over Mal who was now lying on the ground.  
Mal looks up at her and smirks "You know this seems to be giving me old war flashes."  
Buffy sighs before helping him up "This is not a joke, Mal. Atherton is going to kill you and I—" Buffy pauses before stepping back and raising her sword again "Attack." She tells him. Mal runs towards her and swings the sword but she simply catches the sword with her own and deflects it; slapping Mal on the behind with her sword. As he grunts in pain Buffy turns to him "So how did I avoid that?"  
"By being fast like a freak?"  
Buffy just shakes her head "Nope. Not using my freaky powers at the moment. I stopped it because you're predictable."  
Mal's eyes widen "I sure as well ain't—"  
Buffy cuts him off "You're predictable. Because you always attack the same way, it's like when attempt to flirt, you're an old dog that can't learn new tricks."  
"Those tricks worked on you."  
Buffy shrugs "I was younger back then. But back to my point you swing like you're chopping wood. Change it up, thrust with the point or swing from the elbow." Buffy says as she demonstrates for him.  
"Swinging from the shoulder feels stronger." Mal argues.  
"Yes grandpa. And it's also a lot slower." Buffy walks around him and places her hands on his arm to show him how to do it properly "Speed is more important, that's something I learnt a long time ago. You can't just rely on brute strength—"  
"You have to know how to fight." Mal says finishing her sentence, leaving Buffy slightly stunned.

Buffy smiles at him softly before continuing, she moves both of her hands so they are wrapped around his hand currently holding the sword "It takes less than a pound of pressure to cut skin." Buffy informs him as she moves his hand upwards. "How'd you know that?"  
Buffy sighs "It's just something you learn when—it doesn't matter."  
Buffy pulls away and Mal watches her confused "What doesn't matter?"  
"Mal, don't—"  
"No, you're still keeping something from gorramit!"  
Buffy scoffs "You don't need to know!"  
"What happened to you? Other than what you told me."  
Buffy takes a deep breath and turns away from him "I escaped. About a year ago managed to help some kid who had been searching for a member of his family, never saw the kid but I know he saved who ever it was. Anyway alliance captured me again, but I had been free for about a month, it was the longest I—anyway the family that gave me asylum, a mother and her daughter...Alliance killed and tortured them Mal. As punishment for helping me. Before the captured me again... after I found out I killed as many Alliance officials as I could."  
Mal looks at her closely before releasing "They reminded you of your mother and sister."  
"And I got them killed."  
Mal steps over to her and pulls her to him, after a moment she pulls away and raises her sword holding it against his neck "You're dead. Mind your surroundings."  
Mal chuckles before swinging his sword at her.

* * *

 **6 Years 4 months Ago:**

Buffy swings the scythe and the alliance solider, it buries itself in the man's stomach. Buffy quickly rips the scythe out of his gut and runs off dodging bullets, as she does she flips over a couple landmines and quickly makes her way back into the Independents camp. "I got it!" She calls to Zoe and Mal who quickly run over to her.  
"What'd you get?" Zoe asks confused.  
Buffy smirks as she reaches into her pack and pulls out several rolls of paper "Their plans. Everything, from every placement of the landmines, to where they are positioning the machine guns that keep taking down our pilots."  
Mal chuckles "Damn girl, you're good."  
Buffy smiles "I know."  
Zoe takes the plans "I'll show them to the Lieutenant." She quickly runs off.  
As she disappears Mal turns to Buffy "How'd you get them?"  
Buffy shrugs "I'm resourceful." She reminds him as she reloads her gun.  
Mal chuckles "Yeah I know that, but common, No way in gorram hell you got those plans without sneaking into their camp."  
"I wouldn't qualify it as sneaking, more like a carefully planned secret visit."  
"Buff, you could have been killed."  
Buffy shrugs "Wouldn't be the first time." She mutters as she slips her gun into her boot.  
Mal stares at her really confused "Wait, what?"  
Buffy shakes her head "It's really complicated. Come on." She says as she heads for the exit.

As she does Mal grabs her hand "I don't want you dying out there." Mal says as he looks at her closely.  
Buffy takes his hand "I'm not gonna die."  
Suddenly Mal hugs her "No more being a gorram suicidal idiot, otherwise I'm may start regretting that I love you."  
Buffy's eyes widen, she thinks she miss heard him so she pulls away "You what?"  
"You heard me."  
Buffy smiles "I don't think so, I may need some reminding."  
Mal rolls his eyes "Gorramit, I love you, you stubborn woman."  
Buffy chuckles before going onto her tiptoes and kissing him softly "I gorram love you too."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone please continue to review it makes me so happy and makes me want to write more, which means more updates.


	18. Shindig - Part 4

**Present Day:**

Buffy stands with Inara as they watch Mal prepare for his fight with Atherton, Warrik walks over to them as the battle begins. The three of them watch as Atherton toys with Mal, when Mal manages to make a cut on the rich man's suit he grins "Best be careful Ath. I hear these things are sharp."  
Buffy facepalms "Oh no."  
"He thinks he's doing well, doesn't he?" Warrik asks.  
"Atherton's toying with him like a child." Buffy says as she looks through her palms, peeking at the fight.  
Mal goes into a lunge, but Atherton easily deflects it and swings his sword out cutting Mal's shoulder, Buffy winces.  
Mal swings at Atherton again but again he easily toys with Mal.

Suddenly Atherton places his hands behind his back and stand stationary Buffy's eyes widen "What's he doing?" Warrik asks.  
Buffy doesn't answer "Mal, no!"  
It's too late however and Mal runs towards Atherton only to end up getting stabbed in the side.  
Warrik speaks as he continues to watch "Well, this isn't going to take long is it?"  
Buffy watches fearfully as Mal struggles against Atherton, he continues to clutch his side wincing in pain as he swings the sword "We're coming to the end Miss. Blake." Wirrik tells Buffy "You might not want to watch."  
Buffy shakes her head "No. I need to know if I'm going to have to kill the rich boy after all this."

Suddenly Mal falls to his knees and Atherton points the sword at his chest "Atherton wait!" Inara exclaims "I'll stay here...exclusive to you. Just let him live."

Atherton hesitates, giving Mal the opportunity to stand and punch him in the face knocking him to the ground, he then grabs the sword and throws it causing the blade to bury itself in Atherton's arm.  
Mal then grabs the broken end of one of the sword and swings it at Atherton cutting him in the face.  
Atherton groans in pain before falling to the ground "He's down." One of the men say as Mal points the sword at Atherton.  
Warrik quickly walks over to Mal "You have to finish it, lad." Mal doesn't move "You have to finish it" Warrik says again "For a man to lay beaten and yet breathing, it makes him a coward."  
"It's humiliation." Inara tells him.  
Mal nods "Sure. It would be humiliating...having to lie there while the better man refuses to spill your blood. Mercy is the mark of a great man."  
Suddenly Mal stands Atherton in the side "Guess I'm just a good man. Well, I'm all right." He says before stabbing him again.

Buffy walks over and quickly kicks Atherton in the face after he again insults Inara "I ain't no great man." She says before stabbing him in the leg, she then bends down and whispers in Atherton's ear "You go near Inara or my husband again and I what I do to you will make you beg for death."  
She gives him a sweet smile before standing and making her way over to Mal and helping him "Mal..."  
Mal smiles at her "See not dead, now you don't have to be pissed."  
Buffy smiles but before she can reply Warrik walks over "You didn't have to wound that man."  
Buffy shrugs "I had to. He was irritating me."  
"Plus it was just funny." Mal adds.  
"You willing to fight that hard to protect my property? I'll have it in your hold before midnight." Warrik says before shaking both Mal and Buffy's hands.

* * *

Mal turns to her and smiles "Mighty fine shindig."  
"Did you ever see such a lazy crew?" Mal says as Buffy helps him walks onto the ship, Inara following close behind.  
"Captain!" Kaylee says worried, as she spots the injured man.  
As Badger stands he freezes, when he spots the blonde "Miss Summer? I thought you were dead."  
Buffy turns to the small man "Wouldn't be the first time. Hello Badger, still running with the swine I see."  
Badger looks at her nervously "Yes—well—you know money's good. You know you ever want to take up the slayer mantle I can get you the job, every man fears you, best mercenary in business you are."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Shut up."  
"Yes ma'm." Badger then turns to Mal "You get us a deal?"  
"I got a deal." Mal tells him "Now get off my ship."  
"Ta very much for a lovely night, then." He whistlers for his crew "Bye Buff." He says before leaving.  
Buffy rolls her eyes again before quickly places Mal on the chair as everyone surrounds him to check on him.

* * *

Buffy walks into the infirmary where Simon is currently working "Hey." She says as she walks over to him.  
Simon turns to her and smiles "Buffy? How can can I help you? You weren't injured were you?"  
Buffy shakes her head "No nothing like that. I—I actually have something for you. Well for you and River. I know what it's like to be on the run, so I'm letting you know you can always come to me but..."  
Buffy pulls out a rather large black pouch from her pocket and tosses it to Simon "At the moment being on the move is what is safest for your sister...but one day this ship may not be enough. This will help you get as far away as you need to get."  
Simon looks at her confused before opening the pouch to see many golden coins and pieces of jewellery. Simon stares stunned "How—"  
"I'm a good pick pocket."  
"I can't accept this." He says as he tries to hand the bag back to her but Buffy simple pushes it back towards him "Yes you can. And you will. I know what it's like the sacrifice everything for your sister, I did the same thing, I know what your going through. I care about River so let me help, take the gold."  
Simon hesitates once more before looking up at her gratefully "Thank you."

* * *

"You know I miss alcohol that didn't taste like crap." Buffy says as her and Mal sit on the upper deck drinking wine.  
"To Kaylee and her inter-engine fermentation system." Mal says before the two of them clink their glasses together.  
Mal winces and Buffy looks at him worried "Are your stitches ripping?"  
"No, just pain. I got stabbed, you know, right here."  
Buffy chuckles "I know I was watching, you were dumb enough to let it happen. But you have a new crime so win win."  
"Win, win? How exactly is this a win, Win?"  
Buffy smiles "You didn't die, got to humiliate a woman abusing ass, plus you got some sweet cargo."  
Mal thinks for a moment before grinning "You're right there. It's good to have cargo. Although makes us a target for every other scavenger out there. Of course, but..."  
"That's half the fun." Buffy finishes.

The two stay silent for a moment before Mal speaks hesitantly "So you taking off?"  
Buffy raises an eyebrow "What?"  
"The cash."  
Buffy smiles "It wasn't for me... maybe just a little bit of it was but...I gave it to Simon."  
"Simon?" Mal asks confused.  
"To help his sister. Anyway I'm quite content here at the moment, I'm liking Serenity. But if you want me gone..."  
"NO." Mal interjects "Ain't got no problem with you sticking around. No problem at all." He says as a smile appears on his face.


	19. Safe - Part 1

**6 Years Ago and 2 Months Ago**

"Mal!" Buffy screams as she watches the bullet hit him through the arm. She quickly runs into the field and over to him as quickly as she can, cutting down as many alliance guards as she can on the way. Once she reaches him she bends down and quickly wraps his good arm around her shoulder "Come on!" She says as she pulls him up and drags him back towards the base.  
Buffy quickly dumps him up against a few sandbags and grabs the first aid kit, she quickly examines the wound and frowns "Bullet's in deep. So deep it's having a party. I got to get it out. It's gonna hurt."  
Mal groans in pain as the bullet shifts in his arm "Just do it."  
Buffy nods and quickly grabs the bottle of whiskey and pours it on the open would, Mal hisses and tries to get away but Buffy holds him down "Hey, I got you." Buffy tells him as she holds him, "Mal, you gotta trust me, that bullet is shifting it's going to cause you to bleed out. I need to get it out. And I need you to be very still as I do."  
Mal grunts in pain again as they bullet moves once more, he looks over at Buffy and nods slowly.

Buffy closes her eyes, bracing herself, she slowly grabs the medical pliers and pushes them into the wound, Mal screams in agony "Gorram it! Hundan!"  
Buffy looks at him sadly before finally pulling the bullet out, however she frowns as she stares at the wound "It's worse than it looks Mal. I can't stop that much bleeding." Buffy pauses "We're gonna have to cauterize the wound."  
Mal's eyes widen "Zaogao!"  
Buffy doesn't say anything she merely grabs a large blade and starts to heat it with her lighter.  
Once she knows it's hot enough she turns to Mal "I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt. On the count of 3, 1—2"  
On two Buffy places the blade against Mal's skin, causing him to cry out in agony.  
Buffy takes a deep breath and looks down, unable to look at his face in such pain.  
"Knew you were gonna do it on two." Mal chuckles after finally calming down, this causes Buffy to smile "You're such a idiot."  
Mal grins "An idiot you love." He teases.  
Buffy slaps his arm "Shut up." When Mal hisses in pain Buffy eyes widen "Oh God sorry."  
Mal just chuckles "Gottcha."

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

Buffy and Mal walk into the room just as River tosses a medical bag across the room. Buffy looks at the girl sadly before making her way down the stairs "River, sweetie."  
"Buff—" Mal tries but Buffy merely shakes her head and turns to Simon, he glances between the two young women before slowly nodding "Okay."  
Buffy gives him a supportive smile, before making her way closer to River "They dress me up as a doll." River says quietly "Pock and prod at me."  
Buffy nods "I know sweetie."  
River then begins to sob and sits down, Buffy sits next to her and River clutches onto her. As Buffy sooths the teenager she looks over at Mal "So, she's adding cussing and hurling about of things to her repertoire. And apparently stealing Buff. Hard thing to do. She really is a prodigy."  
Buffy glares at Mal "Shut it."  
Simon turns to Mal "It's just a bad day."  
"No. A bad day is when someone's yelling spooks the cattle. Understand? Ever see cattle stampede when they got no place run? It's kinda like meat grinder, and it'll lose us half our herd."  
Simon turns to Mal confused "She hasn't gone anywhere near the cattle."  
"No. But in case you hadn't noticed, her voice kind of carries."  
Buffy tries to cut in but River clutches her, Buffy sighs and looks over at Simon "What the dumbass is saying is that we're two miles above ground, so they can probably hear her."  
Mal nods "As soon as we unload, she can holler until our ears bleed, although I would take it as a kindness if she didn't."  
River looks up from Buffy shoulder over at Mal "The human body can be drained of blood in 8.6 seconds, given adequate vacuuming systems."  
"See, morbid and creepifying I got no problem with. Dealt with it when I lived with the blonde the first time."  
"Hey!" Buffy exclaims.  
Mal just ignores her "Look long as she does it quiet-like, I got no problem."  
Buffy listens as the two men argue before turning back to River "River? What's wrong?"  
River leans in close and whispers in Buffy's ear "Two by two, hands of blue."  
Buffy frowns in confusion but an idea pops into her head into distracting River, the blonde reaches into her bag and pulls out a small book labeled 'The Secret Garden.'  
"Here." She says as she hands River the book "Take it."  
River takes the book and looks at the cover intently "The Secret Garden, published in 1911 by Frances Hodgson Burnett."  
Buffy chuckles "When I was young my mom would read this to me after I had a bad dream, maybe it can help keep you calm."  
River looks up at Buffy "Thank you." She says before taking the book leaning back in the couch.  
Buffy stands and turns to the boys "Gag her if you have to. Got trade to be done." Mal says to Simon.  
"No need for gagging." Buffy says, both men turn to her confused then Simon spots River sitting peacefully reading a book. He looks at Buffy stunned "How did you-?"  
"I distracted her. It takes her mind off things. It worked for me after I went through something, except my distractions were a lot more...let's say self-destructive and lots of shame."  
Mal chuckles before turning back to Simon "See ain't that hard to keep her quite." He turns to Buffy "Come on. Got things to do."  
Buffy moves to follow Mal but gives Simon a supportive smile before heading up the stairs.

* * *

As they walk through the ship Mal grasps Buffy hand and pulls her into a dark quite hallway. "Mal, what are you doing?" Buffy asks in confused as he places her in front of him, so her back in pressed against the wall.  
Mal chuckles before leaning in close "You forgot again, huh?"  
Buffy raises an eyebrow "What are you taking about?"  
Mal smiles at her before reaching for a chain around his neck, as he pulls the chain out of his shirt it reveals a ring hanging on the end of then chain. Buffy's eyes widen, she stands there, speechless.  
Mal turns the ring revealing a date "Remind me what the date is today." He says, with a smirk on his face.  
Buffy takes a deep breath "It's our anniversary." She realises.  
Mal nods "Yep. You always did forget them. But this one is the most important one..."  
"We did something very stupid."  
Mal chuckles "Yep. Getting married who does that. You ask me its ridiculous."  
Buffy smiles, "I'm surprised we made it this long." She jokes.  
"6 years of marriage. Well you were gone for like 4 years, so really it's only 2."  
Buffy shrugs "Longer than most people get."

The two laugh and before Buffy can notice, Mal moves in closer. As she finally realises the position they are in, her breathing picks up "This is a bad idea."  
Mal just shakes his head "We've made plenty of bad decisions. This ain't one." He says, his voice rather rough before he kisses her.  
Buffy moans as she kisses him, causing Mal to smirk, he brings his hand down and wraps them around her before lifting her off the ground. As Mal lifts her, she wraps her legs around his waist "We shouldn't do this."  
"And why not?" Mal asks as his kisses her neck.  
Buffy moans again before speaking "Well we are in the middle of a hallway where anyone could walk in, for one."  
Mal chuckles "We've done it in more public places."  
"That's not the point—" Mal cuts Buffy off by kissing her again, Buffy at this point gives up on trying to reason with him, she reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it upwards, Mal quickly pulls away and yanks the shirt over his head and tosses it to the ground before turning back to Buffy, she giggles slightly as he kisses his way down her neck, making him grin.  
Mal moves to unbutton her shirt however a coughing noise behind them causes the two to separate.

"Why is it always me?" Zoe sighs as she watches the couple separate from each other.  
Mal huffs "Dammit." He turns to Zoe who tosses him his shirt "What Zoe?"  
"Wash says we're down in five."  
Mal sighs "Be right there."  
Zoe nods and quickly heads off, once she is out of sight Mal turns to his wife  
"Buff-"  
Buffy interjects "Got trade to be done." She reminds him "Let's just get it done."  
Before he can argue Buffy moves in the direction Zoe had headed off in.


	20. Safe - Part 2

"Gross." Buffy moans as she sees Simon step in some the cow manure. Buffy walks down past Jayne and Mal just as Jayne says "I like smacking them."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "That's because you're a creep." She says before making her way off the ship.

Buffy looks over at River, who was crouched in front of one of the animals "Little soul, big world. EAT, SLEEP AND EAT. Many souls."

Mal heads towards Buffy "Cattle on the ship three weeks, she don't go near them suddenly we're on Jiangyin, and she's got a driving need to commune with the beasts?"  
Buffy turns to him "They would have trampled her in the ship Mal, as much as you like to think it, you're ship ain't that big."  
Buffy turns back to River as she speaks "They weren't cows in side, they were waiting to be but they forgot. Now they see sky and they remember what they are."  
"Is it bad that what she said made perfect sense to me?" Mal asks the blonde  
Buffy shakes her head "No, I always thought you were a little insane, this just confirms my theory."

Buffy heads towards River "River, sweetie, let's leave the guys to their sweaty work."  
River nods and takes Buffy's hand "Your stronger, work would go much quicker."  
Buffy chuckles "True but I'm not cleaning up the mess they'll be stuck around all day."  
River laughs softly just as Mal calls over "Buff?"  
"Yeah?" She asks.  
"Why don't you take these two out for a bit? Someplace...away. They make the work not so smooth."  
Simon turns to Mal "Probably best we stay close Alliance has us marked as fugitives."  
Buffy turns to Simon "Simon, it's fine. Alliance don't come around these parts, hell the closest cruiser is couple hours out. Trust me. Plus where would you rather be, out on the town or surrounded by smelling crap and Jayne, who smells just as bad."

"Hey!" Jayne yells as he glares at her, however once he thinks she is not looking his quickly smells him armpit only to groan at the stench.  
Simon still looks worried "Still, I'm not sure it's the wisest suggestion."  
"Might not want to mistake it for a suggestion." Mal tells him sternly "Don't worry, she'll take care of you." Mal says gesturing to his wife before walking off.

* * *

"Does it seem that every supply store on every border planet has the same five rag dolls, and the same wood carvings of—what is this, a duck?" Inara asks as she stares at the carving.  
"Actually..." Buffy says as she approacher her and Kaylee "It's a swan. And to answer your previous question, yes. I don't think the people out here the imagination or the resources for anything else other than raggedy anne-ish dolls."  
Kaylee smiles at the swan "I like it."  
"You do?" Inara asks.  
Kaylee runs her hand over the swan "Looks like it was made, with, longing."  
"That and a ton of alcohol." Buffy tells her, causing both women to chuckle.

The three make their way around the store and as they do Kaylee turns to the girls holding a plate in her hands "Do you think this would make a nice gift?"  
Buffy raises an eyebrow "And this gift is for who exactly?"  
Kaylee smiles as a blush covers her cheek "I just kind of like it. It's rich, you know."  
Buffy and Inara glance at each other before turning to Kaylee "Simon." They both say in realisation.  
"I didn't say that." She says nervously before placing the plate back down.  
Buffy smiles "You remind me of when I had my first crush."  
Inara smiles as well "She's not doing a very good job of hiding her interest. Now is she?"  
Buffy smirks "Nope."  
Kaylee turns to them, the blush of her face getting stronger "He's just so shuai. You just want to take a bite out of him all over, you know?"

Suddenly both Inara and Buffy straighten "Careful." Inara tells her, Kaylee turns to see Simon and River enter the store.  
"How was the museum?" Buffy asks, "Sorry I bailed. Figured I could shop and keep and eye on you both without being bored to death."  
Simon offers her a smile "Quite all right, it was actually rather interesting."  
Inara steps forward "Don't usually see you two out and about planet-side."  
"Yeah, we're—we're trying something different today. River, uh... be careful with that's, um...what is that?" He asks the women.

Buffy chuckles and heads over to River, while Kaylee explains to Simon what a postholder is.

Buffy takes River's arm "Come on." River follows Buffy who leads her around the store, they stop by the candles, Buffy picks one up and smells it "Like Strawberry's."  
River smells it as well "Smells like, but it's not. It's playing us, hidden in disguise."  
Buffy looks over to see Kaylee's smile falls, the blonde sighs "What did your brother do now?"  
Buffy listens as Simon continues to insult everything and groans "Moron."  
River giggles "Simon's a moron."  
Buffy's eyes widen "Shh." She laughs "Don't tell." She whispers.  
River nods "It's a secret."

Buffy notices Inara and Kaylee leave, "I'll be right back." She tells River before heading over to Simon, Buffy glares at him before slapping him in the back of the head "Báichī" (idiot)  
"Oww?!" Simon exclaims as he grabs the back of his head "What did I do?"  
Buffy rolls her eyes "You men are all clueless."  
Buffy turns to face River only to find her gone "River?"  
Simon looks around the store and his eyes widen "River?"

* * *

Buffy and Simon quickly head through the town looking for River, the run through the back ally and end up in a large field where there are groups of people dancing in a gazebo. Simon and Buffy watch as approaches them, Buffy laughs as she watches the teenager dance.  
"She's amazing." Buffy tells Simon.  
Simon chuckles "She always loved to dance."

They watch for several minutes until suddenly River stops before either of them can do anything both Simon and Buffy find bags thrown over their heads.

* * *

As they are dragged through the woods Buffy kicks the man in front of her before head butting the one still holding her, she then twists herself out of his grasp and kicks him in the stomach. She flips over the head of the man holding Simon and tosses him away "Run!" She tells Simon before punching one of the men as he tires to stand.

"Found you." River says with a grin as she appears.  
Buffy glances over at her before turning to Simon "Over there. Now!" She says pointing to the large tree away from the fight.  
Buffy fights the three men easily but doesn't notice overs come and grab Simon and River.  
When she knocks out the last of the men she turns to face the tree expecting to see the sibling,s only to find it empty "Oh, shit!"

* * *

"Where is the doctor?" Kaylee asks Wash as he drives back onto the ship "Why isn't he with you?!"  
"He wasn't in town." Wash tells her.  
"Buffy?" Mal asks as he approaches.  
Wash shakes his head "Not anywhere."  
"They we're in town. Buffy was with him and River I can show you." Kaylee tells Wash in a panic.  
"The town's not that big, Kaylee. Believe me when I say he wasn't there. Neither of them." Wash says as he looks up at Mal.  
"You don't think they were arrested, do you?" Inara asks.  
"Worse than that probably. Looks like maybe they got snatched. And if so-"  
"Buff would have gone after them." Mal finishes.  
Wash nods "I went by The Sheriff's office seems if we had checked the posted alerts for this rock, we might've known it. Settlers up in the hills take people sometimes, usually tradesman and the like."  
"And now they've got themselves a doctor and we don't." Mal hesitates as he worries about his wife, but he knows she can handle whatever is thrown at her "We're going." He tells the crew as he heads for the brig.  
"W-what are you doing?" Kaylee stutters in shock "What about, Simon and River?! What about Buffy?!"

Mal turns to Kaylee "You said Buffy was with them well, if they have been taken, Buff will find them, if not and they have run she'll catch up with us. Wash, get us in the air!" Mal forces himself to say before leaving the cargo bay.

* * *

Buffy sneaks into the small town and sighs when she spots River and Simon, she watches as they are lead into a small building, slowly Buffy circles the town and ends up at the back of the building, she approaches the window and immediately spots Simon talking to a young woman. "Has there been a sickness, here?" He asks the woman.  
She shakes her head "Nothing special. Just people get sick or injured."

* * *

 **6 Years Ago**

Buffy runs through the battlefield dogging bullets of the Alliance guns, she dives back into the rebels base and crashes straight into Mal.  
The two falls to the ground causing Mal to chuckle "Hello to you too sweetheart."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Dumbass." She mutters before standing, she reaches into her bag and pulls out the bomb "I got it."  
Mal grins as he pulls himself up "Looks like we're ready to make a good show."  
Buffy smiles "Let's go."

The two slowly make their way out of the base before making their way through the battlefield. They head towards the Alliance camp and wait outside for a moment.

As Buffy prepares the bomb she turns to Mal "Start running now, make sure you're clear of the blast radius, once I press this puppy we got 12 seconds. You're gonna need a head start."  
Mal stares at her astonished "Not a gorram chance. I'm not leaving you here."  
"I'll be fine." Buffy assures him "I'm fast, I should be able to make it."  
"Should?" Mal asks with a raise of his eyebrows "What do you mean should? Buff? Buffy?"  
Buffy sighs "Look, not really been testing out my speed these days."  
Mal grabs the blonde's arm "I'm not leaving you here to die."  
"I'm not gonna die. Now just go."  
Before Buffy can move Mal grabs the bomb and quickly attached it to the side of the Alliance camp and presses the switch.

"Mal!" Buffy exclaims before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a sprint "You moron!" Buffy yells as they run.  
"Come on, it's fun." Mal chuckles.  
Suddenly the explosion goes off behind them sending the two flying through the air, the two crash to the ground Buffy landing on top of Mal  
Buffy groans before looking up at Mal who smirks "Well that was fun." He chuckles.  
Buffy stares at him astonished before she herself bursts into laughter, the two lie there completely oblivious to the world around them and continue to laugh until Mal says something that shocks Buffy "Marry me."  
Buffy's eyes widen, she stops laughing and looks down at him seriously "What?!"

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Mostly people heal on their own, but sometimes—" Buffy hears the woman say before Simon interjects "Sometimes you need a doctor. Bring me light and any supplies you have."

As the woman walks off Buffy sneaks into the room "Psst." She whispers, Simon turns to her "Buffy." He breaths "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for the two of you." She tells him "Duh. Come on we gotta go."  
"Wait." Simon says, he gestures to the people around them "We should help them."  
Buffy looks around at the sick kids and adults and groans "Fine. You know there are times where I curse my humanity."

"Who are you?" The woman asks as she approaches.  
Simon turns to her panicked "She's a friend of mine...A nurse."  
The woman smiles "You can help."  
Buffy hesitates "I'll try."

"Keep that bandage clean now, you understand?" Simon tells one of the nurses as him, Buffy and the woman also known as Doralee stand together.  
The nurse nods and walks off, as she does Doralee looks over at River who was currently sitting by one of the children "She's not quite right, is she?"  
"She's different." Buffy says "Nothing wrong with that. But the trauma she's been through, it's enough to change you."  
Doralee nods and turns her attention back to River "She won't get a good conversation out of Ruby. I can tell you that much. That little girl's mute."  
"Do you know the cause?" Simon asks "Was she born deaf?"  
Buffy looks at the young girl carefully "Was it something traumatic."  
Doralee shrugs "We don't know. She was fine until two years ago when she stopped talking." She looks over at Simon "A place like this might be good for your sister. Quiet, safe. A place where folks take care of each other."

Buffy scoffs "Yep. Kidnappers for townsfolk. Seems like dreamland."  
Simon nods in agreement "Nice community of kidnappers."  
"The lord says judge not." Doralee argues.  
"Lord says a lot of things." Buffy says "Does not make it right."  
"She's right." Simon says in agreement with the blonde "They took us off the street."  
Doralee approaches the two who had moved away from her "Sometimes life takes you places you weren't expectin' to go."  
Buffy raises an eyebrow "So life is what, men throwing bags over their heads and dragging Simon and River here against their will? Are you delusional?"  
Doralee turns to Simon "You were on a transport ship, right? Takin' a journey? It's the way of life in my findings that journeys end...when and where they want to and that's where you make your home."  
"This isn't our home." Simon say angrily.  
"If it isn't here, where is it?"

* * *

"River?" Buffy calls as she looks around the room for the teenager "River, sweetie?"  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Simon asks as he approaches the young woman.  
Buffy glances over at Simon as she continues to look around "River, she's gone. No one is that quiet...well except for me. This is just creepy."  
Simon looks around the room beginning to panic "River?"  
"What's wrong?" Doralee asks as she turns to the two.  
"River's gone." Simon explains.  
Buffy looks to where River was before "The girl. Mute one she was talking to has done a houdini as well."  
"Ruby." The nurse says worried, "I'll go check out back."  
As Doralee heads out the back, Buffy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath "What are you doing?" Simon asks her but she simple stands there "Shh." She whispers harshly before focusing on the sounds around her.

Suddenly she hears a rustling coming from behind one of the back entrances, the blonde's eyes snap open and she heads towards the backdoor.  
She pulls it open and a small grin covers her face "Well aren't you the sneaky one."  
River smiles "Like a cat."  
Buffy chuckles softly before bringing the girl back inside.  
Simon heads over "River. You can't just..." He pauses as he spots her holding something with her skirt "...What is that?"  
"For you." She says with a smile.  
"I picked them."

Buffy smiles before quickly grabbing a bowl "Here." She says as she pours the berries into the bowl "Can't have you messing up your pretty dress."  
River smiles and places a berry in her brother's mouth. As he eats the berry a childlike smiles crosses his face "Hodgeberries."  
Buffy frowns "Hodgawhatnow?"

Simon looks up at the blonde "We had them all the time as children." He turns to River "Do you remember when we found those giant hodgeberry bushes on the Cambersons' estate? And we though they'd grown wild, but—it was a long while ago."  
Buffy turns to River who now had a sad look on her face "I took you away from there."  
"No."  
"I know I did. You don't think I do, but—I get confused. I remember everything. I remember too much and some of it's made up...and some of it can't be quantified...and there's secrets—"  
"Shh." Buffy says as she tries to sooth the girl, River looks up at Buffy "You left your home to help me. And you..." She turns to Simon "You gave up everything you had to find me. You found me broken."  
Buffy looks between the two "I'll give you two a moment."

* * *

Buffy slowly heads out the room, she grabs the radio in her bag and heads off to the side of the hut.  
She turns on the radio but only gets static "Dammit, Mal. Why give me this thing if you never answer." She huffs before putting it back in her bag "I'm gonna kill the jackass for stranding me here in crazy town."  
She mutters before slowly making her way back in doors.

* * *

 **6 Years Ago:**

"Can we not talk about this?" Buffy asks Mal as they walk into camp.  
"And why the gorram hell not?" He asks in response.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Because it's not funny Mal."  
"Wasn't meant to be."  
Buffy stops walking and turns to him "Mal, tell me honestly were you actually planning that or was...was it a heat of the moment kinda thing?"  
Mal hesitates to think "Heat of the moment—but what does that matter. It's not like I didn't mean it."  
Buffy scoffs "Mal we're in the middle of the war, half the things that come out in the 'heat of the moment' don't tend to end well."  
"Well this wouldn't be one of them." He says as he moves closer to her.  
Buffy sighs "Mal, I have so much to worry about first this war, then...something else...we weren't supposed to do this. I love you, I do, but us getting married...it's a horrible idea."  
Buffy starts to walk away "Buff." Mal tries but she continues to walk away from him.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"Well looks like you found the little misses." Buffy says as she spots Doralee walking in with Ruby.  
"I did." The nurse says with a small smile before turning back to the girl "Time to get you to bed." She says as she shuffles the girl towards her bed.  
Simon nods "We should probably think about doing the same." He says to River "It's been a big day, what with the abduction and all."  
Buffy nods in agreement "Yeah bout that, I have some douches to beat for ruining my shoes." She says gesturing to her muddy boots "These boots were not made for the woods."  
Doralee chuckles slightly "Before you do, please rest, y'all don't have to sleep here. There's a house set aside for you. We've been looking for a doctor for a good while, so things are ready. You're friend..." She says gesturing to Buffy "...Is welcome. There is enough room. I assume you won't be leaving them."  
Buffy scoffs "Yeah, my aim of the day is to leave them with a town of abducting show ruining crazy people." She says sarcastically "I'm not leaving them."  
River who was staring at Ruby finally speaks "Her sister got killed. Her mother got crazy, killed the sister. That one lived."

Doralee kneels down in front of River "Ruby talked to you, honey? It's trues what she's saying. Poor woman went out of her mind, tries to kill her two girls. Ruby lived."  
"My god." Buffy breaths "No wonder the girls too traumatized to speak."  
"Until now." Doralee says with a smile "No one's been able to get Ruby to speak even a peep." She turns back to River "You sweetheart are an angel. It's a miracle! That's what it is."  
Buffy raises an eyebrow "I don't think that's what it is."  
Doralee turns to the girl "How can it not be, Ruby spoke."  
"Ruby doesn't talk." River says as she interjects "Her voice got scared away."

Buffy's eyes widen "She's a seer." She mutters under her breath, too quiet for anyone else to hear. As Buffy comes to this realisation it's all put in place, she now realises why the powers wanted her to come her and protect River. She's their last connection to this world.  
Doralee stares at River in confusion "I don't understand. If Ruby didn't talk, h-how do you know—"  
As Simon tries to explain Buffy quickly makes her way to River "Common sweetie you must be tired." River stands and holds onto Buffy, when Doralee speaks Buffy groans "And they shall be among the people. And they shall speak truths  
and whisper secrets. And you will know them by their crafts."  
Buffy groans and turns to Simon "We have to go now!"  
Simon just looks at Doralee in confusion "What are you talking about?"  
Doralee looks at River fearfully "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live."  
Buffy sighs "Great you'd think in a couple hundred years, people would grow."

As Doralee runs outside Buffy hears a bell ringing "Simon we have to go now!"  
Simon just stares confused "I don't understand."  
"This is a town of religious nuts, they think River is a witch because she's...observant. Now unless you wanna get burnt by the stake we gotta move."  
River looks over at Buffy "Hansel and Gretel tricked all the grownups. Tied you up, set fire to books."  
Buffy nods "You got that right. I can tells you it ain't fun. Simon if you wanna live we gotta go."  
Simon is about to speak again but Buffy glares at him "I swear I will knock you over the head and carry you over my shoulder if I have to."  
Simon gulps "Which way?"  
"Good boy." She says before picking River up and running out of the door, Simon running after them.

"She's a witch!"  
Buffy turns only to have an entire town blocking her way, she puts River down "Yeah I can't do that many."  
Simon turns to the townspeople in hopes of trying to convince them "River is not a witch. She's just a troubled girl."  
"I'm sure that's true." The tall man next to Doralee says, as he approaches.  
Buffy places the teenager down and moves in front of her and Simon.

The man looks down at Buffy and chuckles slightly before looking over at River "You're not a witch are you." He says before speaking in Chinese, Buffy may have picked up a few words over the years but it tended to consist of insults and words which were not really that appropriate.  
"I'm the patron here." The man says as he continues "Do you know what that means?"  
River nods "Yes. You're in charge. Ever since the old patron died."  
"That's right."

"He was sick...and he was getting better." Buffy's eyes widen "River." She tries, but River goes on "You were alone in the room with him." The man tries to lunge forward but Buffy grabs him arm and tosses him a good 10 feet away, as people around gasp and stare at Buffy she groans "Oh crap."  
"A demon!" Someone in the crowd yells.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "I'm sorry do I look scaly and slimy to you." Before she can say anything else another man runs at her Buffy simply blocks the hit he throws at her and slams his head against her knee before sending a strong kick to his chest, sending him crashing into the wall of the closest building.

"They're controlled by the devil." The patron says as he stands, clearly in a lot of pain "We must purge the devil from them both! With fire!"  
Buffy glares at him "Oh hell no."

Suddenly the entire town runs at them, Buffy tries to fight them off but even with her extra strength their are too many of them and when one of them manages to hit her in the back of the head with a large chuck of wood she falls.  
The slayer and River are then dragged and tied up to two wooden logs in the middle of the field.

* * *

"Buffy. You have to wake up." River whispers softly.  
Buffy groans and looks down at the position she's in "Not again." She says with a sigh, she looks over at River "River don't panic. I'm gonna get us out of here, I don't know how, but...I'll figure it out."  
"They are not tricked by children." River says.  
"Yeah. They're just crazy." Buffy says as she starts pulling at the ropes.  
Buffy spots two men coming towards her, just as Simon runs to protect River from the fire. Buffy lifts her body up and manages to kick both the men sending them crashing to the ground.  
As Simon turns to the people and screams "They have done nothing you!"  
Buffy scoffs "Can't guarantee that can still be true when I get out of here."  
"You're not helping." Simon whispers to her before trying to reason with the people.

As Simon goes on Buffy continues to struggle, she then pulls hard causing the wooden post she's attached to, to snap in two, the people around gasp "That's right." Buffy yells "I'm super strong." Buffy pulls at the ropes once more and they snap under her strength, she then grabs the post and throws it into the crowd.  
Buffy looks up at them all "Now who wants a go first?"  
The town slowly backs away but the Patron runs at her, Buffy simply flips through the air and grabs him from behind, she then lifts him up by the throat "Am I demon enough for you now?" She asks as she tighten her hold on him.  
Buffy glances over at Simon and slips the Patron's knife off his belt before throwing it to Simon, she then turns back to the man "Now what to do with you?"  
She rolls her eyes before tossing him into the nearest building causing him to crash into the wall and pass out.

Buffy turns back to the townspeople "So who's next?"  
The townspeople stare at her terrified before screaming, they drop their weapons and torches and run for their homes.  
Buffy scoffs "Wimps." She mutters before turning to River and Simon "You guys okay?"  
Simon nods "Yes. Thank you."  
"No problem. I don't particular like being threatened with fire."  
"She's the saviour." River says with a smile "Saves us all."

At that moment Serenity flies over head and then Mal and Zoe appear from around the corner, Buffy smirks "Bout damn time, although you missed the party."  
Mal looks around "Already?"  
Zoe chuckles "It's Buffy, Captain. What did you expect?"  
"Was hoping for once that we could be the big damn heroes."  
Buffy scoffs "Ain't much with the damsel in distress look. Plus I like being the hero."  
"You're a little show off." Mal says as he notices the Patron passed out on the floor.  
Buffy shrugs "Yep."

* * *

After dinner with the crew Buffy is walking towards her room when she hears screaming, Buffy runs towards the screaming and comes across River "River!" Buffy says as she quickly runs to the young girl who was currently having a nightmare. Buffy shakes the small girls's shoulder trying to wake her, "River, honey wake up, it's just a dream."

After a moment River gasps as she wakes and begins crying "Two by two, hands of blue." She mutters fearfully as she clutches the blonde "Tear me open, play with my head. A broken toy. A broken toy."  
"Shh." Buffy soothes as she strokes River's hair "It's okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."  
As River continues to shake, clearly terrified an idea comes to Buffy's head, she pulls away from the girl "River, sweetie listen to me." She says as she moves to hair from River's face "I want you to come with me. Okay? Can you do that?"  
River slowly calms herself before nodding.  
Buffy smiles "Okay. Come on." She says before taking River's hand and leading her out of the room.

She leads River through the ship and walks into the cargo hold.  
"River." Buffy says softly as she turns to the young girl "When I was your age I used to have nightmares. Ones likes yours I'm guessing. Ones about stuff that hasn't happened yet."  
"Slayer dreams." River says softly.  
Buffy nods "Exactly and they can be terrifying but one thing that always calmed me from the bad ones was tai chi. Do you wanna try?"  
River hesitates she looks around the room, scanning for danger before turning back to the blonde and nodding.  
Buffy smiles "Okay. Just do what I do." She says as she slowly raises her hands, River copying her movement.


	21. Our Mrs Reynolds - Part 1

Hi everyone I'm back, sorry it's been a while been really busy so had to put writing to the background for a while but I'm back and should hopefully be updating more often.

* * *

 ** _6 Years Ago_**

"So me and Zoe will meet at this point." Mal says, as he points at the at map of the battlefield, "Buffy you take the front, you're our shadow, get into position and clear out as many of them as possible." Buffy looks up from her gun and nods swiftly before turning back to cleaning the gun, Mal sighs slightly before continuing "The lieutenant will wait from word from us, before he can call for air support, so this needs to go down right. Bendis cover us from here. If this goes to plan, we'll win this gorram war tonight."  
"Yes, Sir." Zoe says before grabbing the plans and making her way to the other end of the camp.

As the other soldiers disappear to their positions to keep watch, Mal turns back to Buffy, only to spot a blonde speck of hair heading into one of the tents.  
He takes a deep breath before quickly walking towards the tent and poking his head inside, "Hey." He says.  
Buffy turns to Mal before quickly turning away "Hey." She says as she reaches down for her bag, "Your plan..." She says hoping to end the awkward silence "It's good. This could work Mal."  
Buffy grabs her rucksack and throws it over her shoulder before turning to him "I better get ahead with the scoutty scout scout on my hiding place."  
Buffy moves to head for the exit but Mal grabs her arm as she tries to move past him, Buffy looks up at him "Let go."  
"Talk to me." He asks her, his eyes practically begging her.  
Buffy sighs deeply "We talked Mal."  
"No. Cause if we had really I would have gotten you to agree."

Buffy scoffs, she dumps her bag on the ground and turns to face him fully, her arms crossing as she looks up at him, an unconvinced look on her face "Oh, really?"  
Mal merely smirks "Yep."  
Buffy rolls her eyes "You're really full of yourself you know that right?"  
Mal smiles softly before looking at her seriously "I meant what I said, Buff."  
"No, you didn't." She says, her voice getting caught in her throat.  
Mal places both his hands on her cheeks "Buff, you know I never say anything, I don't gorram mean."  
Buffy arches an eyebrow "What about the time, where you said that you would give your arm and leg for a sheep made out of cheese which could fly."  
Mal freezes, as a frown of confusion covers his face "When did I say that? Don't remember that."  
Buffy smirks slightly at the memory "Probably best. You wore a dress that night."  
Mal's eyes widen "I what!? What the gorram—" Mal cuts himself off "Never mind. Look that's not what we're discussing. Buffy, when we end this war tonight all I know bout tomorrow is that I wanna be with you."  
Buffy looks up at him, her eyes soft as tears fill them "You may not think I meant it..." He goes on "...And yeah, the timing was Zhí shǎizi, but Buff, you are the gorram greatest thing that has happened  
to me. And if anyone asks I'll deny it but...you are my life, and I want to spend it with you."

Before Buffy can say anything Mal leans down and kisses her softly, she kisses him back clinging to him like it's the last chance she'll have, as they pull away they are both breathing heavily. Mal places a small kiss to her forehead before leaning his forehead against her own. He then tilts places his finger under her chin and tilts her head upwards slightly, looking deeply into her eyes "Marry me, after this gorram war. Tomorrow."  
Slowly a smile breaks onto Buffy's face and she can only say one simple word "Yes."

* * *

 ** _Present Day:_**

"You seriously wore a dress?" Buffy asks Mal with a smirk on her face as they walk around the celebration party "I thought that was supposed to be Zoe."  
Mal chuckles "Tactics, woman. Needed her in the back. With you all refusing to put it on and deciding to play babysitter to the two kids instead, so had to do what I had to do."  
Buffy smiles "I don't wear granny clothes, but I'm sure it looked amazing on you."  
"That it did. Besides, those soft cotton dresses feel kinda nice. There's a whole airflow."  
Buffy chuckles "Yeah, well I know you like dresses Mal, remember it's not the first time you've worn one."  
Mal's eyes widen "And we don't speak of that."  
"Yes, captain."

Mal nudges her softly with his shoulder, she smiles at him before doing the same, Buffy then smirks "One problem Mal."  
Mal stops and walks in front of her "And what's that?"  
"Jayne was right, you ain't a pretty girl."  
Buffy laughs as she walks past him, he just simply stares "I am so pretty!" He yells as he jogs after her.

* * *

Mal smiles as he watches Buffy dance around the fire with Inara, he barely notices the woman crouched in front of him who Jayne was leering at.  
After the woman makes him drink something he is dragged onto the dance ground, he smiles at Buffy who merely chuckles at his current situation before heading back over to Inara.

* * *

After the ship had taken off Buffy is helping Mal put everything away, she places one of the large crates to the side only to have Mal appear behind her "It's a good haul." Buffy tells him as she straps down the crate.  
Mal nods as he wraps his arms around Buffy's waist "Yeah."  
Buffy freezes as she feels him wrap his arms around her, as he slowly starts kissing her neck she sighs in pleasure "You're in a good-ish mood."  
"Why not. Got paid, hasn't happened in a while."  
Buffy smiles before reluctantly pulling herself away from Mal, she turns to move some of the things they collected the previous day but notices someone sitting on the ground "Ahh!" Buffy yells as she jumps.

Mal grabs the blonde's arms "Buff? What is it?" Mal turns to where she had been standing and spots the girl "Who the hell are you?"  
The girl looks up at Mal "What do you mean?"  
The girl stands as Mal speaks "I think I was pretty clear. What are you doing on my boat?"

Buffy turns to Mal "I'm gonna go get Zoe."  
Buffy quickly heads out of the room before Mal can say anything. Mal huffs before turning to the girl "Why are you here?" He asks again.  
"You know I'm to cleave to you."  
"To wubba who?"  
The girl stares up at him innocently "Did Elder Gommen not tell you?"  
"Tell me what? Wh—who are you?"  
"Mr. Reynolds, sir, I'm your wife."

* * *

Mal continues to stare at the woman, frozen in shock "Could you repeat that, please?"  
"I am your wife. That was your agreement with Elder Gommen since he hadn't cash or livestock—"  
Mal interjects "I-I'm sorry. Go back to the part where you're my wife. Cause I've had a wedding, don't remember there being anything of the sorts last night"  
"I don't please you?" She asks, sadly.

Mal continues to stare at her, as Buffy, Zoe and Jayne enter the room "You can't please me. You never met me. You can't be my wife."  
"Wife?" Buffy asks as she enters with Zoe.  
Mal turns to her panicked, just as Jayne speaks up "You got a wife? All I got was that dumb-ass stick sounds like it's rainin'. How come you get a wife?"  
"I didn't." Mal argues as he turns to Buffy who had her arms crossed "We're not married." He says gesturing to the girl.  
"I'm sorry that I shame you." The girl says sadly as she looks down at the ground.  
"You don't shame me. Zoe, would you get Wash?"  
Zoe nods "Buffy's gonna kill you." She whispers before walking over to the radio.

Before Mal can say anything Zoe's voice comes in over the radio all across the ship "This is Zoe. We need all personnel in the cargo bay."  
Mal turns to her "All? I said Wash."  
Buffy speaks up "No Zoe's right, I mean shouldn't everyone have the chance to celebrate your nuptials. I know I'm just thrilled." She says sweetly, Mal could hear the anger and sarcasm in her voice however.  
"Buffy—There's-there's no bliss." He says in a panic "I don't know this girl. I didn't marry her. Didn't touch her."  
"Then can I know her?" Jayne asks as he continues to stare at the girl.  
"Jayne!" Zoe yells "Don't sully this."

"Who's the new recruit?" Shepard Book as he comes down the stairs while Kaylee and Inara enter the cargo bay with Simon and River.  
Zoe smirks "Everybody, I want you all to meet...Mrs. Reynolds"  
"You got married?" Kaylee asks with a gasp.  
Simon just stares in confusion "Well, that's, uh—congratulations.  
Wash pipes in "We'd always hoped you two kids would get together. Who is she?"  
"She's not my wife!" Mal yells; the girl starts to cry and Kaylee tries to comfort her "Captain!"

Mal shakes his head "She can't be my wife! I'm already married!"  
"Mal!" Buffy yells.  
Buffy turns to see everyone staring in shock, except Zoe who just looked amused.

"What do you mean you're already married?" Kaylee says.  
Buffy and Mal glance at each other but before either can say anything Wash speaks up "You and Buffy. I knew it! When I found that photo of her in your pocket I knew it!"

"Shut up!" Buffy and Mal yell before the blonde glares angrily at Mal "What is wrong with you! Are you intentionally dense?"  
Mal turns to face her "I didn't know!"  
"So you two are married?" Inara asks.  
"Yes." Mal says.  
Buffy glares "Not for long at this rate. And legally you're still a widow. So enjoy your honeymoon captain." Buffy gives him a mock solute before leaving the room.  
"Buffy!" Mal yells before noticing the girl still crying "Would you stop crying!"  
"God Mal, could you be a human being for 30 seconds!" Inara yells "Don't destroy this girl, like you've most probably just destroyed your relationship with Buffy."  
Inara glares at him angrily before going after Buffy.

* * *

Buffy is cleaning the scythe when someone enters her quarters "Mal, I swear I will batter you."  
"It's not Mal." Inara says as she lowers herself from the ladder.  
Buffy sighs in relief "Hey." She says as she places the scythe to the side and leans back on the bed.  
"So..." Inara says as she sits next to Buffy on the bed "You and Mal are married."  
Buffy nods slowly "Technically."  
"How long?"  
"6 years. Although I was missing and being held captive for 4 of those years, so it's more like 2."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Inara asks, slightly confused as to why Buffy and Mal would keep it a secret.  
Buffy takes a deep breath "For the past 4 years, I was tortured in almost every way imaginable. The alliance, they tried to find the key to my strength so they could put it in their soldiers. And I...I learnt that the only way for me to survive was to shut myself off. I let go of hope, of the idea of freedom, joy...I let go of Mal. I didn't want to, it's just what I had to do. To survive."  
"So what changed?"  
Buffy shrugs "Me. I was different, when the ass hat of a creep brought me onto this ship, and I saw Mal...all that pain and heartake just came rushing back. Believe me...I love Mal, I do, but...what he doesn't realise is that I'm no good. I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't want to give Mal hope that the woman he lost those years ago, was back, when in fact she died a long time ago."

Inara looks at the girl sadly "Buffy, she's still in there, otherwise Zoe wouldn't keep catching you and Mal together, and you wouldn't have been so hurt by what happened."  
Buffy chuckles "Well when your husband marries another woman I think it calls for some couple counselling."  
Inara laughs as well "Definitely."

* * *

Later Buffy is heading through the ship, when she hears someone call her name "Buffy!" Buffy rolls her eyes at Mal's voice and keeps on walking.  
"Buffy! Buffy, please." He begs, he manages to catch her and grabs her hand but she immediately twists his hand behind his back "Don't touch me."  
She releases him, before crossing her arms and glaring at him "What do you want, Mal?'  
"Buffy, I am so sorry. Look I was drunk, I didn't mean to..."  
"Marry another woman?" Buffy asks spitefully "Cause clearly you did, Mal."  
"Look I didn't mean for this to happen."  
"It doesn't matter, Mal. I don't wanna talk about this okay. So just leave me alone."

* * *

"So they're married?" Wash asks Zoe "Like married, married, Buffy and Mal."  
Zoe nods "Yep. They got married the day after the war ended."  
Wash's eyes widen "6 Years!?"  
"And the captain never told us?" Kaylee says, feeling rather upset by this.  
Zoe tries to explain "He thought she was dead, Kaylee. Mal didn't talk about Buffy because he didn't want to think about it, so he didn't talk about her."  
Kaylee's eyes widen "Oh god, Buffy, what is wrong with the captain, marrying another girl."  
"He was drunk." Wash argues.  
Zoe shrugs "Him and Buffy would often get drunk and do stupid things, hell they raided a liquire store a couple weeks after they got married. They considered it their honeymoon."  
Kaylee looks over at Zoe "Captain's gotta fix this."  
Zoe nods "Yeah, before Buffy kicks his ass."

* * *

Later Buffy is doing tai chi in the hanger when she hears footsteps approaching her, Buffy sighs and closes her eyes trying to pretend that the person was not there.  
"Buff." Mal says softly as he approaches her, when she doesn't stop what she is doing, he sighs and walks around to face her, as he sees her eyes closed he places a hand on her shoulder.

Almost immediately Buffy grabs his hand and twists it before pulling on it, causing him to flip through the air and land painfully on his back on the floor.  
Buffy opens her eyes and looks down at Mal, who seems to have had to breath knocked out of him.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Seriously? You knew I was gonna do that."  
Mal looks up at her and chuckles "Yeah, although I was hoping you'd be on top of me like old times."  
Buffy scoffs "You're unbelievable." She pauses "You know what, you're a newlywed, go do what newlyweds do."

Buffy turns on him but suddenly Mal swings his leg out, his leg catches her ankles causing Buffy to drop to the ground, Mal then quickly takes the opportunity to crawl on top of her and pins her to the ground.  
"Gorram it. You are gonna talk to me."  
Buffy glares up at him "You really think you can make me?" She challenges "Don't make me hurt you Mal."  
Mal arches an eyebrow as an idea comes to his head, an idea he knows is terrible but could get her to open up "You wanna beat me up go ahead." He sits up and straddles her "You wanna hit me in the face, go ahead."  
Buffy looks at him oddly "Are you insane? You do realise I could kill you right."  
Mal chuckles and stands "I know you Buff. You'll break my nose and feel better."

Buffy stands and scoffs at him before turning her back on him, Mal grabs her arm but she shakes him off violently "What do you want from me!?" Buffy yells.  
"Anything. Gorram it Buffy beat me to shit, do something!"  
Buffy punches him in the face sending him sprawling backwards, she takes a deep breath and looks at him sadly "I died. Not technically but...the girl that I was she died that day." She admits.  
Mal looks up at her and slowly stands while rubbing his now bruised jaw"What day?"  
"You know what day, Mal. You were a widow, you were supposed to move on, meet someone new."  
Mal slowly walks towards her "Why would I do that?"  
"I love you, but I'm not good for you Mal. You were supposed to move on. And now that you married to someone else, I...I hate it. I hate that you can make me like this, because I do wanna be with you and I—"  
Before Buffy can finish her sentence Mal approach her and kisses her roughly.

As he pulls away she breaths heavily, "Spoke to the Shepherd." Mal tells her "Gonna make with a quick divorce, then you will be my only ball and chain."  
Buffy chuckles slightly before slapping him on the arm "hùndàn"

* * *

Buffy and Mal make their upstairs but freeze when they spot Saffron cooking  
"What the hell?" Buffy says as she watches the other woman walk around.  
Saffron pauses and notices both Buffy and Mal.  
Saffron smiles at Mal "I made you dinner." Saffron glares at Buffy before placing a plate on the table at Mal's usual place.  
Mal glances at Buffy who shrugs "If you want that divorce, you gotta play nice." She says simply "But that doesn't mean I won't knock her off her ass."  
Mal chuckles slightly before hearing Wash and Zoe enter the room, Mal groans "Something smells good." Wash says as he smells the food.  
Zoe walks over to Buffy "You alright?"  
Buffy nods and smirks slightly "Yeah, currently planning how to make Mal's life hell for the next few months as punishment."

Zoe chuckles as Mal shakes his head and moves his way over to the table "Having yourself a little supper, captain?" Zoe asks with a smirk.  
Mal glares up at her "Don't wanna make her feel..." Mal takes a bite "It's damn tasty."  
Buffy raises an eyebrow, causing Mal to mouth a sorry to her.  
Wash stares intently at the food "Is there anymore where that came from?"  
Saffron looks over at Mal "I didn't think to make enough for your friends. But everything's laid out if you'd like to cook For your husband." She says looking at Zoe before turning to Buffy "You could make the dessert for our husband as I made the main meal."

Both Buffy and Zoe stare at the girl before turning to each other with looks of disbelief covering their faces, Zoe then looks over at Wash who chuckles nervously "Isn't she quant. I'm just not hungry."  
Buffy shakes her head then glances over at Mal "Don't even think about it, or I'll shove that carrot up your ass."  
Mal gulps before looking down at his food.  
Buffy sighs and takes a seat next to Zoe, Zoe looks over at Mal "Are you enjoying your own nubile little slave girl?"  
Mal tries to argue "She made me dinner, what was I supposed to do."  
"You better get the damn divorce..." Buffy tells him pointedly, "...cause if she tries to get me to cook for you again, I will throw you off the ship, mid flight."  
Mal turns to Buffy "I will."  
"Good, cause remember the little fact that you and I have not had sex in 4 years, I can easily make that 4 into a 10 or more."

Wash moves to grab a drink, he grabs Mal's cup but suddenly Saffron appears and latches onto his wrist "That's for me or the other Mrs Reynolds to do."  
Buffy scoffs "Have at it honey. I don't wait on Mal."  
Saffron takes the glass ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces, Buffy then turns to Mal "I am so glad I didn't take your last name."  
Mal's eyes widen "You said you did!"  
Buffy shrugs "Well I lie."  
Mal places his fork down and looks over at Saffron "This is very nice, and if I hadn't already eaten—"  
"You don't want to finish?" Saffron asks, a look of despair appearing across her face.  
"No, I just...um, I have captain-y things to do. But truthfully, that's a fine meal. Thank you." Mal stands from his seat and glances at Buffy "We'll talk."  
"Once you've fixed your mistake, there's a lot we need to talk about."  
Mal moves past Saffron but freezes as she speaks "If you're done with supper would you like me to wash your feet?" Mal just stares at her before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Later Buffy is in her room lying down in bed when she hears the door open, she turns on her side and spots Mal entering the room, Buffy rolls her eyes "Mr Reynolds, where's the Mrs?"  
Mal shakes his head "You're not funny."  
Buffy chuckles "I think I'm a little funny. Plus would you rather deal with funny Buffy, or scary Buffy."  
Mal smiles slightly before moving to the other side of the bed and lying down next to her.  
Buffy rolls onto her back and tilts her head to the side so she can look at Mal "I have something for ya." He tells her.  
Buffy arches an eyebrow "Ooh, prezzies, gimme."  
Mal chuckles and pulls the chain around his neck, he yanks it over his head "Close your eyes."  
Buffy looks at him skeptically,Mal rolls his eyes "Trust me, gorramit."

Buffy huffs but does as he asks and closes her eyes "This doesn't mean you can boss me around all the time, you know."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know, that's your job."

Buffy smiles before feeling something being placed on her left ring finger, her brows frown in confusion, she peaks an eye open and spots the ring on her finger "Your mother's ring." She realises.  
Mal nods "I meant to give it to you, found it they day you were taken was gonna give it to you that night."  
Buffy smiles sweetly "You're such a sap."  
Mal rolls his eyes "Shut it. No one but you, can know."  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
Mal raises an eyebrow as he sniffs the room "What's that smell?"

Buffy shrugs "Your little wife number 2 decided to spray me with some weird ass perfume, which honestly gave me a migraine."  
"She won't be here long, once we land, she's off."  
Buffy nods and leans closer to Mal, Mal wraps an arm around her waist before kissing her softly.

Buffy responds and rolls herself on top of him as they continue to kiss, suddenly the two pull apart "Buff..." Mal says clearly very light-headed.  
Buffy shakes her head feeling herself go slightly woozy, she takes a deep breath and realises something "Son of a bitch." She says weakly before passing out on Mal's chest.


	22. Our Mrs Reynolds - Part 2

"Wakey. Wakey." A voice says causing Buffy to stir. As the blonde opens her eyes she realizes she was lying against Mal, her head resting on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her to him.  
Mal stirs as well "Is it Christmas?"  
Buffy rolls her eyes and peels herself away from Mal before turning to the group, who were all staring at the couple, with smirks on their faces.  
Buffy chuckles nervously "This—I—I can explain—this isn't-Tā mā de!"  
Zoe chuckles "Girl your explanations suck."  
Mal sits up "What happened to me?"  
"You're blushing bride was a plant." Zoe tells him "She took both of you out."  
Buffy shakes her head "Bitch must have strayed me with some knockout gas, oh I'm so gonna kick her ass."  
Mal just continues to look around confused "Narcotic compound." Simon explains "Probably what she put in that spray, it takes a little while to take effect. Normally plastered on a seal on the lips, but—"  
"I didn't kiss her." Buffy says simply before glancing over at Mal, he shakes his head "I didn't touch her."  
Mal stands with Buffy's help and turns to Zoe "What the hell's our status?"  
"We're shut down. Jayne and Kaylee are trying to get us on the bridge."  
"All we know is we're headed somewhere..." Wash says as he continues to hold the wet cloth to his bleeding head "...and it ain't beaumonde."

* * *

"She didn't just lock it, she fused it to something—both entrances," Kaylee informs the group as they approach.  
Mal approaches the door "Well, why the big act? What was she after?"  
Buffy shrugs "Beats me. Other than trying to screw a married man." Buffy turns to Jayne "May I?" She asks gesturing to the doors.  
"Go ahead and try little missy." Jayne says as he backs away from the doors.  
Buffy takes a step back from thrusting her leg out powerfully causing the doors to slam open and break off from the wall causing them to land on the ground with a thump.  
Mal looks at the damage "You're paying for that."  
Buffy smirks "Your money is my money remember."  
Mal's face falls "Gorram it." He huffs before making his way into the bay.

"She's a pro." Kaylee says as her and Wash look under the main pilot's desk at the now disconnected wires.  
"This is a masterful job of muckup. See how she crossed the dry feeds?" Wash points out "So we even try to reroute, it'll lock down. Jing Cai."  
"She went straight for the thermal cap."  
Wash nods as he spots it "Yeah, yeah!"  
"Guys! Buffy exclaims "I may speak a little geek but not that much, please come explain to us, regular humans."  
Mal approaches them "Look as fun as this is, can we get to getting this right."  
Wash shines the flashlight in Mal's face causing him to scrunch up his eyes "That's not gonna happen for a long while, Captain."  
Buffy sticks her head under the table "Yeah, the ticking clock is one and a good long while ain't an option no more."  
Mal pops his head under the table as well, nodding in agreement with the blonde slayer "Buff's right. We could be headed straight for a nice, big, solid moon for all we know, so how's about we get to work?"  
Buffy nods "Yeah I'd rather not be squished like a bug it's gross, so if you please."

"Yes, ma'am." Wash says before glancing at Mal "Can she be captain?"  
Buffy grins and stands with Mal who groans "No. I'm in charg—"  
Buffy covers Mal's mouth with her hand "This needs a delicate touch."  
"You ain't that delicate." He mumbles causing her to punch him in the shoulder before turning to Wash "What needs to be done?"  
Wash looks up at the blonde "Give us some time, we can get the cortex and navcon back on-line, at least see where we're headed."  
"What about steering?" Mal asks, still mumbling as Buffy has yet to remove her hand.  
"What?" Wash asks.  
"Steering." Buffy says, clearing that up for the pilot.  
Inara pipes in "What about stopping?"  
"She humped us hard. We're gonna have to do a lot—"  
"Do it." Mal mumbles as he finally detaches Buffy's hand from his mouth "Doesn't help me to see where I'm goin' if I can't change course."  
Kaylee looks over at Mal "This girl really knows her ships."  
"This girl." Buffy comments "Is really going to know the end of my fist when we find her."

Inara nods before providing them all with some more information "She's well-schooled."  
"You mean the drug? The one she sprayed Buffy with?" Simon asks.  
Inara shakes her head "No. I mean, seduction, body language, signals. She's had training, as in companion, as in academy."  
"Our little Saffron's quite a wonder." The Shepard pipes in "I'm beginning to think she married beneath herself."  
Buffy arches an eyebrow "What does that make me? Chopped liver."  
The Shepard chuckles "Actually I believe the same in regards to yourself. You could have done much better for yourself."  
Buffy chuckles slightly "It was either him or the gross old general. I worked with what I had." She jokes as Mal just laughs mockingly before turning to Inara "How do you know? About the training."  
Inara shrugs "She tried to seduce me."  
"Really?" He asks stunned "Did she—did you-?"  
Mal is cut off when Buffy hits him in the chest "What the hell?" He moans.  
Buffy shrugs "Stop imagining it. Plus now that our secrets out I can do that without having to make up some reason about why you are being a moron."  
"That is spousal abuse." He says "We need counseling."  
Buffy simply rolls her eyes in amusement before turning to Inara "Ignore the pig. What happened?"  
"You don't play a player." Inara answers "It was sloppy of her to try it, but I think she was in a rush."

* * *

 **6 Years Ago**

"You ready?" Buffy asks Mal as they run through the battlefield.  
"For what?!" Mal yells barely able to hear his girlfriend over the loud explosions going off around them.  
Buffy rolls her eyes "For your plan silly. You know the hole, 'we end this war tonight' gig."  
Mal chuckles "Oh yeah. I'm ready."  
As they finally reach the base Buffy kisses Mal quickly before heading off to find Zoe.

A little while later Buffy and Zoe head over to Mal as he speaks to the soldiers "That skiff is shredding us, Sir." Zoe informs him.  
The soldier currently crouching next to Mal looks over at him "They won't move without a lieutenant's authorization code, sir."  
Mal sighs before looking over at the blonde "Buffy?"  
Buffy nods in understanding, she stands and runs over to the dead lieutenant's body and rips his badge from his uniform. She runs back and thrusts the badge into the soldier's hands "Here's your code. Looks like you just got a promotion."  
Mal looks over at the soldier "Congratulations on your promotion. Lieutenant Backer. Now, get me some air support!" The Soldier goes off to do just that, while Mal turns to the rest of the soldiers "Pull back far enough to wedge them in here." Mal looks at Zoe "Get you squad to high ground, pick them off." He then turns to Buffy "You stay down here, any we don't get you cut them down before they kill us all. Still got the axe?" Buffy nods raising the scythe, Mal nods "Good, use that for sneak attacks you will be able to pick them off faster if they can't hear you."  
Buffy nods again "Got it."  
Zoe turns to Mal "We can't get to high ground with that skiff in the air."  
Mal smiles "That's our problem. Thanks for volunteering. Bendis..." Mal turns to one of the other soldiers "...give us some cover fire. We're going duck hunting." At that moment another explosion goes off causing the ground beneath them to shake violently.

Mal sits back up from the ground "You just focus!" He yells at the group "The Alliance said they were gonna waltz through Serenity Valley. And we chocked them with those words. We've done the impossible, and that makes us mighty. Just a little longer, our angels will rain and fire on those arrogant cons...so you hold. You hold! Go!" Everyone starts to get into their positions and Mal moves over to Buffy who is currently reloading one of her guns. Buffy turns to Mal "You really think we can bring her down?"  
"You even need to ask?" He replied with a smirk. Mal quickly lifted the cross around his neck and places it to his lips. He then turns to Buffy "Remember you're a shadow, get into position the moment that ship is down. Take out as many guards as you can."  
Buffy looks over at Mal and nods "Do me a favour."  
"Really you're asking me for a favour, now?"  
Buffy chuckles "Don't die. Cause if you die I'm gonna be really pissed off."  
Mal smiles "Don't plan on dying anyway, I got plans tomorrow."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"How are we doing?" Buffy asks as she and Mal re-enter the pilot's bay "And please tell me this story ends with me being able to punch the crazy red head...oh and us not being forced into some unknown location in the middle of space. That'd be good as well."  
"We got life." Wash informs her "We got screens."  
"So we got it?" Mal asks.  
Wash nods as he continues to play with equipment "It's a qualified yes, a partial."  
"What about nav control?"  
Kaylee shakes her head "No."  
Buffy sighs "So we are still on route to the possible home of crazy people who want to eat us for all we know."  
"Unfortunately." Wash confirms "Let's just hope we get to keep our skin."  
"Did she signal anybody?" Mal asks.  
Wash quickly turns to one of the screens as his fingers fly across the keyboards, a few seconds later he has his answer "She did. Same coordinates, no I.D."  
"Huh." Jayne huffs as he looks out the window "Who's out there?"

Wash continues to type as he speaks "Let me see if her signal wave can translate to a visual. There might be—" Wash pauses as another one of the screens starts beeping "Hey, uh, electromagnetic interference. It's bouncing the signal all over the place. Look at it. It's like a circle."  
"It's a net." Buffy realizes "Oh this ain't good."  
"I don't get it." Jayne says "Where we headed?"  
"Barbecue boulevard." Buffy says simply.  
"It's a carrion house." Book informs the group "Scrap shop. Takes ships pulls them apart or fixes them up."  
"Doesn't sound so scary." Wash says.  
Buffy sighs "It is. Leaves a hell of a scar too." She shrugs her sleeve slightly revealing the long scar across her collarbone "Let's just say you don't wanna go near one."  
Mal nods in agreement "Buff's right. That pattern you're looking at is a net. We fall into that, we're more than helpless."  
"We're basically fried chicken." Buffy quips only earning glares, she sighs "Sorry. Got it, not the time. Look it will turn this ship into one big electrical conduit. So my little scar will seem like heaven compared to the barbecue it will make out of all of us."  
Book nods as he glances at the blonde "Some of the newer ones will just hold you, and then the scrappers will override the air locks, pull the 02 or just gas you. They're not looking to deal with survivors."

Jayne looks at the man curiously "One day you're gonna tell us all how a preacher knows so damn much about crime."  
Jayne then looks at Buffy "Look if you could survive one I can too, How'd you do it?"  
Mal turns to Buffy, he was curious too, as the scar she had shown them was one he had not seen before.  
Buffy sighs "It was when I escaped from the Alliance, well one of the times anyway. This was right before creepy man brought me to your ship. I managed to sneak onto a loading ship but it got caught in a net. There was a gas leak caused a big fire, I got caught under a burning pillar, which is how I got the scar. But in my situation, I was able to get onto an escape pod. We don't have that option."  
Mal looks at his wife a look of worry crossing his face before he glances at Kaylee "Keep at it. We're gonna need a plan, B."  
Mal looks around for a moment before moving over to the radio "Zoe, get our suits prepped now. " He then turns to Jayne and Buffy "I figure we got one shot at this. Give me a visual as soon as we're close."  
"Won't be long." Wash says as Mal head to the exit.  
Mal pauses and turns back to Buffy and Jayne "You get your axe, and you get Vera."

* * *

After dealing with the net the track down Saffron Buffy moves to climb out of the ship but Mal appears in front of her "Nope. I'm goin' alone." He tells her.  
Buffy scoffs "Like hell you are. The girl drugged me I'm gonna punch her in the face. Repeatedly."  
Mal chuckles "As lovely as it would be to see that you're the one that is always cleaning up my mess let me fix this one."  
Buffy sighs and crosses her arms clearly not happy at the idea of this "But I wanted to hit the girl." Buffy says with a pout.

Buffy unbenowst to Mal snuck out and waits outside the house where he was currently speaking with Saffron.  
Buffy rolls her eyes as Saffron flirts with Mal and ends up losing her temper she kicks down the door and smiles "Honey, I'm home."  
Saffron turns to the blonde and grins "Well this should be fun."  
Buffy walks up to the woman and punches her in the face sending her flying backward and crashing through the wall.  
Mal turns to her astonished "What the—I had that handled."  
Buffy shrugs "I told you I wanted to hit her."

* * *

A few hours later Buffy climbs down the ladder into Mal's quarters, Mal sits up in bed as she enters.  
"Hey." Buffy says softly as she jumps down from the ladder.  
Mal smiles at her "Hey. You're not here to hit me as well are ya?"  
Buffy chuckles before moving to sit next to him "No. I may be pissed, but I'm a lot less pissed."  
Buffy slowly leans in and kisses Mal, as she pulls away he looks at her confused.  
Buffy smiles sweetly as she places a hand on his heart "I think four years is long enough, don't you?"  
Mal doesn't answer as a grin covers his face before he pulls her to him and lies back in the bed kissing her.


	23. Jaynestown - Part 1

_Surprise! I know it has been god knows how long since I've updated this story, but I recently got a few messages off people asking me to continue so I'm going to try. For now this is all I have but I promise I will try and update again soon._

 _xxx_

* * *

Several Years Ago – One Day After The Battle of Serenity

"Get the hell off me!" Buffy yells as the Alliance guards shove her, Mal and Zoe towards their cells.  
The Alliance shoulder glares at her before backhanding her "Independant Scum!"

Buffy's head swings around, before a grin covers her face as she notices that he had lost his grip on her "Oh I was so hoping you'd do that." Buffy smirks before headbutting the guard in the face sending him sprawling to the floor.

Suddenly a loud alarm goes off and 15 more guards enter the holding room, Mal's eyes widen as the guards all run at Buffy.  
"Buffy!" He yells as he struggles to get away from the guard currently holding him back.

Buffy groans in pain as she is hit in the face with another baton by one of the guards, she ignores the pain and manages to grab one of the guards and toss him across the room.

As Buffy fights off the ever growing amount of guards the sound of clapping draws Mal and Zoe's attention.  
There standing in the corner of the room was a middle aged man, who was watching Buffy curiously "So this is the famous Buffy Summers."

Buffy freezes and turns to the man who had spoken her name, "You their boss?" She asks as she continues to chock the guard she currently had in a headlock.  
The man grins at her "For today I am."

Buffy grins "Good." Buffy smirks before swiftly snapping the guards neck "Looks like you're a man down. Better call for back up cause I could do this all day."

The man doesn't even bat an eye he merely nods at the remaining guards, they all approach Buffy and one of them places a needle to her neck and injects her with a blue serum.

"Buffy!" Mal yells before he elbows the guard holding him in the face, he tries to move towards the blonde but another guard grabs him and holds him back.

The man turns to Mal "Malcom Reynolds I presume. You don't need to worry about Ms. Summers here. You will all be allowed on your way once we have finished our questioning, we are just going to be taking extra precautions with your lovely lady."

* * *

Present Day

"I worked a job in this town after the war. Was not fun. And Kesslar's a pig," Buffy tells Mal as she buttons her shirt.  
Mal who was still lying in bed glances at his wife "It's a job. We don't get a lot of them these days."

Buffy rolls her eyes before standing and grabbing her trousers "Yeah Yeah I know, but whatever Canton smells like crap. Like really gross. And these boots don't do icky ground...anymore."  
Mal glances at her bare feet "You're not wearing boots."

"That's not—it was an expression...I think."

Mal chuckles and raises his hands as Buffy tosses him his pants "Get dressed you're distracting me. "  
Mal smirks at her before standing.  
Buffy turns away blushing slightly "I hate it when you do that."

Mal chuckles "No you don't." He says before kissing the top of her head and grabbing the rest of his clothes before heading out of the room.

* * *

CANTON

Buffy groans in disgust as she steps out of the ship with the rest of the crew "I hate this planet, smells like Dawn's room...on a good day."

Simon who was looking slightly green nods in agreement with the blonde "Canton really stinks."  
Buffy glances at Jayne "I get why you spent time here Jayne. It smells just like you."  
Jayne glares at the small blonde "One day blondie..."  
"Yeah, yeah...you're gonna kick my ass to the moons...sure."

"Doesn't matter how it smells." Mal tells them all "It's part of what makes it such a great drop point. No one comes here that doesn't have to."  
"I vote we do this job really really fast." Wash says as he continues to look around the wasteland.

"Kessler's our man. He's holding the goods we're to deliver. We go in, make contact. Easy-peasy."

Buffy groans "You know every time you say that, something goes wrong right?"  
Mal rolls his eyes at his wife before turning to Zoe "Zoe, you're holdn' down the fort. Call ahead to Bernoulli, let him know he'll have his merchandise end of the week."

Wash frowns "Don't I usually stay with the ship."  
Buffy chuckles "She outranks you, dude." She says before walking over to her husband.

"I still say this is a bad idea." She says as she approaches him.  
Mal arches a brow "Buff, you think every idea I have is no good."  
"And I'm right about 99.999% of the time. Maybe it's time you start listening."

Before Mal could argue his case Wash moves over to the two of them "Listen to your lady cap. She's smarter."  
Mal glares at him "Is not."  
"Is too." Both Wash and Buffy argue with smirks on their faces.  
Wash sighs "I still ask can she be captain?"  
"No."

"Captain." Kayley says drawing the three's attention "Don't you think Simon should come with us?"

Everyone including Simon stares at Kayley in astonishment "What?" Simon stutters "Oh, K-Kaylee, I-I don't think it's a good—"  
"Go on, boy." Book tells the young man "See the sights."

"I'll stay." Buffy offers "Take care of River."

Book overs the blonde a kind smile "Not necessary Mrs Summers. You know the land, you'll be much use out there." Book than turns to Simon "I can watch over your sister. I believe we've been developing a rapport."

Buffy sighs before walking over to River who immediately smiles at the blonde  
"Stay?" River asks hopefully.

Buffy chuckles slightly before shaking her head "Not this time. But if you need me..." Buffy pauses and takes her necklace off before placing it around River's neck "I'll be right here." She says pointing at the necklace.

River smiles "Dawn." She whispers as she looks at the small cresent necklace, at her words a sad smile covers Buffy's face "Yeah. But now yours. If you ever need me just hold onto that and I'll find you."

River hugs Buffy tightly before pulling away and smiling.

The blonde smiles back before heading over to her husband who was currently talking to Simon "You might maybe make yourself useful."  
"Come again?" Jayne asks in shock as he piles another layer on himself.

Buffy chuckles "Simon's a doctor, Jayne. And god forbid someone...preferably me knocks you on your ass...well you're gonna need medical attention." At Jayne's glare Buffy laughs before continuing "Look the people who run this joint aren't so big with tourists. Trust me."

Mal nods in agreement "Exactly. That's why we're posin' as Buyers."  
As Mal turns to Jayne his eyes widen before shaking his head in amusement and turning back to Simon "There ain't one of us looks the part more than the good doctor."

"Hey!" Buffy exclaims slightly offended.  
Mal rolls his eyes "Other than my lovely...loud...wife."

Buffy glares at him before walking over to Simon "Trust me kid, I was on this planet hell long enough to know they like people who look...all showered and richy."

"All right." Simon finally says agreeing to come along "Fine. I'll go. Just keep them away from me." Simon requests as he glances at Jayne and Mal before walking off.  
"Looks like we got a new boss." Buffy says "Thank god for that was getting sick of the old one."  
"Shut it." Mal hisses while Buffy merely laughs loudly as she follows Simon.

* * *

Buffy glances around the disgusting planet as they make their way to the Swege River, she sighs it had been so long since she had been here but it was exactly the same.  
It was actually one of the nicer places that she had hidden away in after her first escape from the Alliance.

She sighs remembering the running and hiding she had done for weeks after her first escape, she had been planning on finding Mal but things clearly didn't work out that way.

"Anne!" A gruff voice says causing Buffy's eyes widen, she immediately throws up slightly in her mouth as she spots Brut running towards her, she liked the man but he always smelled like cow crap and vomit.

Before she could even say anything the man wraps his arms and pulls her off her feet.  
He spins her around slightly before placing her back on her feet "What you doing here Annie?" He asks moving his hat out of the way of his eyes to look down at her "Not that we are all happy to have ya back."

Buffy smiles up at the elder man before glancing at Mal who was mouthing ' _Annie'_ with a look of amusement over his features.

Kessler glances at the other men around the blonde before focusing on the blonde again lovering his voice but still speaking loudly "You still on the run girly?"  
"It's complicated Brut." She tells him.

Brut grins slightly looking up and down her form, completely ignoring the men that were with her "You here for business or pleasure hunny."  
Mal's eyes glaze over slightly, causing Buffy to chuckle he was the jealous type.

Brut glances in-between them before a bright smile covers his face "Girl did you get hitched?!"

Buffy opens her mouth before groaning "Brut!" She exclaims "Focus." Buffy grabs Simon's arm and pushes him towards Brut.  
Simon chuckles nervously "Um...we're here to buy some mud."  
Brut smiles brightly, glad to have the business "Well, then, you come to the right place."

He circles the group before leading the way, as they follow him Buffy glances over at Mal "You need to be careful with that."  
Mal frowns and arches a brow at the blonde "What's that?"  
Buffy smirks slightly "Jealousy...I might actually think you care."

"Of course..." Brut says drawing the Bonnie and Clyde type duo's attention to the construction around them "...we can handle any volume here. We have over 2000 workers, mostly indentured. We pay them next to nothing. That way we can pass the savings directly on to you, the customer."

Simon glances back at Buffy shocked by Brut's admittion, she nods sadly, it was true, the man skimpt people out of money on a regular bases, if she hadn't been on the run from the Alliance at the time when she showed up here and hadn't needed money quick, their meeting would have gone very differently.

"Um..." Simon stutters "Excellent, that's—because as I said before, I'm gonna be needing quite a bit of it. I'm a buyer."

"The best of it's kind." Brut says as he leads the group over the bridge "We mix it, we brick it raw right here on the premises. You add the right catalyst, you kiln it proper...this stuff's 10 times stronger than steel at half the weight."

As Brut leads them to a stop he looks over at Buffy "Didn't you hammer a man's skull in with some."  
Buffy opens her mouth to deny it before remembering the event "Yeah. It just was one time...okay maybe twice...more than twice."

Buffy watches as Simon walks over and begins stuttering very heavily.  
"Well that's different." Buffy whispers to Mal.  
She had expected Simon to be quite smooth especially when it came to business talk.

"It's entertaining." Mal whispers into her ear chuckling slightly before turning to Brut "Excuse me, boss. I'm sure the foreman has things need attending. Why don't we wander a bit, look at the operation...then you can figure on whether we get an account."

"Yes?" Simon says confused before nodding "Yes." He says more firmly "Yes, we'll wander a bit."

Buffy sighs before turning to Mal "You enjoyed that." She hisses knowing he had enjoyed undermining Simon a little.

"Fair Enough." Brut tells them "Come and see me when you're through." Brut then glances at Buffy "Don't you go disappearing again now you hear." He says before walking off back to work.

Buffy sighs before turning to Mal "I hate this planet." She mumbles before heading in the direction of the main town.  
Mal walks beside her a hand just hovering over her lower back "Let's fine our man Kessler and get this job done."

* * *

As they walk Jayne walks over to her and Mal, Buffy almost laughs as she spots the large goggles and hood Jayne was wearing "You alright big foot?"

Jayne merely stares at her confused making her roll her eyes, she turns to her husband who shrugs, neither of them were absolutely sure what was wrong with Jayne's head, other than the fact that it was clearly hollow.

"The boy's gonna get us killed. Let's just go this deal and get."

Buffy groans "I hate to agree with the big stooge here, but a lot of people on this planet won't be so happy to have me back."  
Mal frowns, Buffy wasn't exactly being very forthcoming about what exactly had gone down here on this planet, and the more she spoke about it the more he worried.

"His disguise ain't half as funny as yours." Mal tells Jayne as he throws an arm over Buffy's shoulder "Who're you supposed to be, anyway?"  
"ET?" Buffy asks before tapping Jayne's goggles causing him to slap her hand away and glare at her.

Buffy rolls her eyes "Come on, it can't be that bad, you haven't even been here in years."

"Buffy's right..." Wash tells him "You really think you need that getup?"  
Buffy smiles "Yeah despite what you think, you're not exactly memorable."

Jayne stops and gets into her personal space causing Buffy to pull away from Mal and smirk up at him.  
He points a finger at her chest "I am plenty memorable, I'd be happy to prove..."  
"Jayne!" Mal yells catching his crew member's double meaning and not likely it one bit.

Buffy rolls her eyes and walks forward, men were always the same no matter what century they're in, however as she walks she pauses as she spots a statue in front of her.

And to her horror it looked exactly like Jayne "I think hell has just frozen over guys."

Simon steps over to Buffy and stares at the Statue and the name below, this couldn't be real "Son of a bitch."

"Jayne?" Mal asks as they all continue to stare at the 8-foot statue in shock.  
Jayne who was equally as shocked as everyone else could only nod "yeah?"

Buffy just continues to stare in horror, this was so far from disturbing, she'd rather be tied up in Spike's crypt all over again with Drusilla and Harmony.  
"Do you understand this?" She asks Mal, who didn't look at her as he shakes his head, he was finding it impossible to look away from this statue.

"You wanna tell me how come there's a statue of you here looking at me like I owe him something?" Mal asks Jayne as he continues to stare with a disturbed look at the statue.  
Buffy groans, this was slightly unfair, she had been here and didn't get a statue, God did she feel like Andrew right now.  
"Wishing I could, captain." Jayne tells him honestly.

"No, seriously, Jayne." Mal orders "You want to tell me—?"

Finally tearing his gaze away from his statue Jayne turns to the captain "Look, Mal, I got no rutting idea. I was here a few years back, like I said...pulled a second story, stoke a lot of scratch from the magistrate on the hill...but things went pretty south. I had to hightail it. They don't put you on a pedestal in town square for that."

Buffy continues to stare "Apparently they do. Fun."  
"This must be what going mad feels like." Simon says from behind the blonde.

Buffy shakes her head "There is normally more nausea involved." In her opinion this here was proof, that the world was truly coming to an end.  
"I think they captured him, though, you know." Wash says suddenly making Buffy's eyes widen "Captured his essence."  
"More like his stench." Buffy points out.

Kaylee smiles slightly before glancing at the statue again "He looks kind of angry, don't he?"  
"That's kind of what I meant." Wash tells them.

Suddenly a loud blaring sound goes off filling all of their ears, _'Shift 4 on duty. Shift 4 on duty.'_

As the workmen move off Buffy couldn't help but sigh, the conditions they were put in and the long hours with such little pay, a lot of them were really suffering.

Taking a deep breath she tries to push away the voice in her head telling her to help them, as much as she wanted to this wasn't that world anymore, her world was gone and the way things worked here were different, she wasn't a hero in this world, in this time.

"I have an idea..." Jayne says drawing her attention away from the people and back to their little group "Instead of us hanging around playing art critic till I get pinched by the man, how's about we move away...from this eerie-ass piece of work and get on with our day."

"I don't know." Mal says as he continues to stare at the statue of Jayne "This here's a spectacle might warrant a moment's consideration."  
"Hey at least he is quiet." Buffy points out "I think I prefer him to the real one."

While Mal laughs, Kaylee who was still staring at the statue moves around slightly "Everywhere I go his eyes keep following me."

Jayne growls, he was getting really sick of this "Come on, gorram, we got a job. Let's go do it, get the hell out of here." Yet still no member of the crew was able to move "I crossed the magistrate of this company town. Understand? He ain't exactly a forgiving sort of guy."


End file.
